La memoria del arma
by La que escribe
Summary: Mewtwo es el arma principal del Equipo Rocket. Fuerte, preciso, imparable. Pero, ¿qué pasaría si dicha arma comenzara a hacerse preguntas sobre su presente, su pasado y, por ende, su futuro?
1. Arrogante

**Los personajes y hechos retratados en esta historia son completamente ficticios. Cualquier parecido con personas verdaderas, vivas o muertas, o con hechos reales es pura coincidencia.**

 **Esta historia está realizada solamente con fines de entretenimiento y bajo ningún caso se busca lucrar con ella o con las marcas registradas de Pokémon y sus derivados.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Capítulo I**

" **Arrogante"**

...

 _Es algo gracioso estar avanzando con toda voluntad hacia lo que claramente es el principio del fin. De mi fin. ¿Qué hay más allá de la línea del horizonte? ¿Qué me espera una vez terminada esta misión? Sé a la perfección que, una vez conseguido el éxito, me convertiré en un mero trofeo, sin expectativas, sin un propósito. Sé que, tras haber alcanzado nuestro objetivo, mi tiempo habrá terminado._

...

...

El océano se expandía infinito bajo su cuerpo, mientras que en la lejanía, el sol suavemente viajaba para su cita diaria y eterna con la línea del horizonte. Los rayos del astro bañaban con su calor la piel del viajero, mientras que el viento la acariciaba con cuidado, mas éste no estaba interesado ni en lo más mínimo en estos pequeños eventos naturales. Su mente estaba demasiado ocupada como para preocuparse por nimiedades como esa.

...

...

 _¡Maldición! Ese no es mi plan, debo saber qué hay más allá, este no puede ser el final de mi camino, me niego rotundamente a esa perspectiva. Soy el pokémon más poderoso que alguna vez haya pisado este planeta y el quedarme de brazos cruzados, viviendo la decepción de no haber encontrado jamás un desafío digno de mi, o más aún, una razón a mi altura para estar en este mundo, me llena de ira._

 _Podría detenerme ahora, simplemente girar y abandonar la misión, esperar nuevos retos, la guerra que se desatará tal vez. Pero... ¡pero no puedo hacerlo! No puedo simplemente desafiar a Giovanni con lo que él podría considerar...un capricho._

 _..._

 _..._

"Mewtwo, responde, Mewtwo", se escuchó por el auricular que poseía el casco que llevaba puesto en ese momento, sacándolo con violencia de sus cavilaciones. "Estás perdiendo altura y velocidad. Atento, Mewtwo, ¿todo bien?"

" _Perfectamente_ ", respondió la criatura para sí misma, ya que su voz psíquica no podía ser escuchada por el otro lado del intercomunicador, por lo que para dejarlo claro, retomó la altura que había perdido y miró hacia el helicóptero, asintiendo hacia los que se encontraban en su interior.

En ese momento se encontraban sobrevolando una vasta sección del océano, en una ubicación que de la cual sólo tenían conocimiento el Comandante Herrera, líder de la misión, y por razones lógicas, su piloto; siendo esta una operación de suma importancia, de la que nadie debía tener conocimiento hasta llegado el momento preciso. Más aún, ni el pokémon que volaba a un lado del helicóptero ni los ocupantes del mismo sabían a dónde se dirigían. Lo único de lo que estaban consientes en ese instante, era de la puesta de sol, del color negro de las aguas y los matices anaranjados, rosas y grises del cielo.

"Vista al frente", dijo con seriedad el comandante con los brazos cruzados, haciendo una señal con la cabeza para que todos voltearan hacia la parte frontal del vehículo. Ahí, tal y como indicaba, trasformando la perfecta línea del horizonte en una perpendicular, apareció una torre de transmisión, la cual fue creciendo lentamente junto a una serie de construcciones menores que completaron, finalmente, una isla.

" _Está sobrevolando espacio restringido. Identifíquese"_ , se escuchó repentinamente por el radio del helicóptero, sacando a todos de la contemplación del lugar al cual se dirigían. El piloto miró al comandante esperando indicaciones, mas éste sólo sonrió y presionó un botón en el intercomunicador que tenía en el oído.

"Atento, Mewtwo", dijo. "Nos piden identificación. Haz los honores." Entonces el pokémon asintió y se adelantó rápidamente hasta llegar al espacio aéreo de la isla, desde donde aterrizó para quedarse de pie allí unos segundos.

Mewtwo era un pokémon de unos dos metros de altura, de pelaje blanco grisáceo, excepto en el vientre y la cola, la cual era de un tono violáceo. Usaba una armadura que cubría su pecho, sus brazos, entre las piernas y los pies, además del casco que sólo permitía ver sus orejas. Se veía ciertamente imponente, con la puesta de sol recortando su figura oscura frente a la isla, mientras las olas rompían con violencia a tan sólo unos cuantos metros de distancia.

El helicóptero avanzó un poco más, para sostenerse en el aire por sobre el océano, en una distancia segura, mas no indiferente al proceder del pokémon. Después de todo, él también era un agente y no podían dejarlo completamente solo en la misión, sin importar que su participación significara la mitad de la misma, o incluso más. Así que, tras estar unos cuantos segundos en tierra, la criatura se cruzó de brazos y el contorno de su cuerpo comenzó a brillar de un tono azul pálido. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos estaban tan lejos de la misión, que poca atención le estaba brindando.

Todo había comenzado hace ya unos cuantos días, cuando los técnicos del Equipo Rocket, luego de una serie de exámenes tanto psíquicos como físicos, habían logrado determinar que el pokémon alcanzaba finalmente la cumbre de sus poderes y capacidades, lo que con facilidad lo posicionaba en el trono del "pokémon más fuerte del mundo". Giovanni y sus hombres no podían estar más conformes con aquella noticia y rápidamente llevaron a cabo la realización de un plan que había estado en el tintero desde ya mucho tiempo: los primeros pasos para la conquista definitiva del mundo, el sueño y propósito del la organización delictiva más grande y poderosa de todo el planeta.

Entonces, tras afinar unos cuantos detalles, se entregaron de lleno a la misión, la cual se desarrollaba ahora. No obstante, a pesar de toda la algarabía que representaba la situación, Mewtwo no estaba para nada enfocado en ella. Entendía a la perfección lo que significaba el triunfo para él y la organización y sin embargo, no podía sentirse conforme, ni mucho menos emocionado con lo que acontecía.

Giovanni, luego de haberle dado la noticia de los resultados de los exámenes, le informó también sobre su papel en la misión y el peso de la misma. Sin embargo, el pokémon en lugar de comprenderlo dentro de la importancia que tenía, fue testigo de una serie de preguntas que, hasta ahora, no se habían detenido.

Si este era el inicio de la conquista mundial y él era el pokémon más fuerte del mundo, lo que por lógica le impedía ser derrotado, entonces ¿qué sería de él luego de alcanzado el éxito? ¿cuál sería su motivación para estar vivo? ¿qué haría? ¿a qué se dedicaría? ¿de verdad era este el final? ¿esto era todo?

La tormenta de preguntas lo molestó por días y días sin que pudiese hacer algo al respecto. Miraba como todos parecían emocionados ante las nuevas perspectivas, mas él no podía compartir tal sentimiento.

 _¿Tengo de verdad una razón de ser? ¿Este es el final de mi propósito en la vida? ¿Entonces quién soy? ¿Por qué estoy aquí, si ya no tengo un propósito?,_ se preguntaba sin cesar.

Entonces, como una voz fantasmal venida desde lo más profundo de su inconsciente, la respuesta lo dejó sin aliento.

 _Un peón._

El pokémon más fuerte del mundo era simplemente un peón diseñado para recibir y acatar órdenes de un hombre vestido de anaranjado, al cual simplemente podía hacer volar la cabeza de un solo ataque. Esto claro, si es que de verdad pudiera.

Cerró los ojos y por enésima vez intentó concentrarse en la misión.

" _La táctica de siempre_ ", se dijo. " _Llego, deshabilito a todos, acabo con las posibles amenazas, que con los humanos, son casi nulas; y me quedo viendo cómo trabajan los demás. Soy solamente la forma en que aseguran su éxito."_

Otra vez esa molestia, esa sensación en el estómago al ver como su orgullo se hacía pedazos sin que pudiera encontrar un propósito en la vida que no fuera el ser tan sólo un sirviente. Y lo peor de todo es que recién ahora, ad portas de lo que sería su última misión, recién se daba cuenta de ella. Toda su vida había peleado fielmente, mas por fin comprendía que en realidad siempre había sido tan sólo un peón. Entonces, perdido en sus cavilaciones, surgió una pregunta que había estado dando vueltas desde hace mucho tiempo en su mente, pero que se empeñaba en ignorar.

" _¿Por qué estás obedeciéndole?"_

Sabía muy bien la razón, como también entendía la falta de gozo al admitirla. Aunque Giovanni le permitiera hacer lo que quisiera la mayor parte del tiempo y aunque el pokémon disfrutara de beneficios que ningún otro agente tenía, comprendía que la libertad distaba mucho de aquello y que en realidad, no era muy diferente a los demás. Estaba atrapado bajo las decisiones y mandatos del líder el Equipo Rocket. Giovanni se había encargado hace años de poner un freno ante cualquier locura que quisiera cometer el pokémon, lo que ahora, provocaba en éste una gran angustia. ¿Qué sería de él ahora que su real utilidad para la organización se estaba terminando? Su poder era enorme, podría reducir a cenizas lo que quisiera, pero lamentablemente no podía alimentar el deseo de ir más allá porque no tenía permitido hacerlo. Es decir, tal y como él lo imaginaba, lo único que le quedaba era quedarse de brazos cruzados para siempre.

" _¿Por qué estás obedeciéndole?"_

¡Por Dios, que insistente era la mente! Sabía por qué no podía desobedecer.

Pero eso no significaba que no quisiera.

En eso, otra vez perturbando el monólogo que se celebraba en su mente, sonó el auricular de su casco. "Atento Mewtwo, ¿has acabado ya? Esperamos la señal."

El pokémon sacudió la cabeza y despertó. Se encontraba en plena misión y lo había olvidado. El helicóptero estaba aun detenido sobre la isla, esperando la señal para aterrizar y comenzar con su parte. Así que, tras unos segundos, se concentró otra vez. Debía desarmar a los humanos presentes y pokémon, eliminar amenazas y dejar libre el camino al resto de los agentes. Sin embargo, cuando se disponía ya a trabajar, vio un pequeño destello blanco que brilló por unos segundos y luego desapareció suavemente al final de un pasillo. Mewtwo se sintió intrigado ante lo que podría ser la señal de un ataque por parte de los ocupantes de la isla, por lo que se preparó para recibirlo, aun sabiendo que no lograrían hacerle daño. La confianza que tenía Giovanni, sus hombres y él mismo en sus propios poderes, era enorme. Así que, haciendo caso omiso a la orden de desarmar y acabar con las posibles amenazas, el psíquico se irguió, puso los brazos en jarra y ladeó un poco la cabeza, a la espera del inminente ataque humano del que sería víctima. Sin embargo, y antes de siquiera estar consciente de lo que sucedía, una suerte de androide se lanzó sobre él, emergiendo de la nada por entre los pilares y torres de transmisión, dándole un golpe en el vientre, precisamente donde la armadura no lo cubría, y enviándolo a volar a toda velocidad hacia el mar.

Desde el helicóptero, el comandante Herrera, junto a todos los agentes, ahogaron un jadeo mientras se inclinaban hacia adelante, con la expresión de pánico en sus rostros. ¿Mewtwo había sido derrotado de un solo golpe? No, no, no, eso no podía ser.

"Atento Mewtwo", dijo Herrera presionando su comunicador con premura. "Atento Mewtwo, ¿me copias?"

No hubo respuesta física de ninguna clase durante varios segundos, debido a que el pokémon no podía hablar por radio mediante su voz psíquica, por lo que todos, aun sin quererlo, se llevaron las manos a la boca, sin poder borrar sus expresiones de pánico, pensando lo peor.

Las aguas poco a poco fueron aquietándose tras el impacto de la caída del cuerpo de pokémon, meciéndose con suavidad al ritmo propio del océano. De él, pronto perdieron el rastro. El comandante, acercándose más a la ventanilla, no podía ocultar el horror en su rostro, aun a pesar de su posición como líder en la misión. Pero el ver al pokémon, al arma más poderosa del Equipo Rocket caer de un solo golpe, tal vez inconsciente, al océano y no poder hacer algo al respecto, lo llenaba de angustia. ¿Qué harían ahora? ¿Terminarían todos bajo las aguas luego de que el androide se lanzara contra ellos? Y si Mewtwo no había podido, ¿cómo podrían siquiera pensar en lograr algo ellos?

"Mewtwo, ¡responde!", gritó el comandante, con tal fuerza y desesperación, que se ganó las miradas atónitas de los agentes. "¡Mewtwo!"

Entonces, de repente las aguas comenzaron a inquietarse y antes de un segundo, a levantarse en enormes olas, desde donde emergió un haz de luz azul que fue directamente hacia el atacante; quien se había quedado quieto durante ese lapso. Mewtwo contraatacó, golpeando a la máquina de la misma forma y enviándolo a volar hacia un edificio, en donde hizo un gran agujero de impacto. Por su posición, la forma de mantenerse en pie, el pokémon estaba claramente furioso. Lo habían tomado por sorpresa y enviado a volar, lo que para él era, lisa y llanamente, una humillación.

Mientras tanto, todos en el helicóptero suspiraron aliviados. "Bueno", dijo Herrera. "Lo hizo enojar. Dejemos que se divierta un rato", y los agentes asintieron, sonriendo al saberse a salvo otra vez, mas en un rincón había un hombre que mantenía la mirada fija en el comandante, dibujando en su rostro una mueca de desagrado, que pronto se empeñó en disimular.

La máquina, tras unos segundos, bajó a tierra y se irguió para continuar con la lucha, quitándose los pedazos de concreto que se habían quedado incrustados entre las uniones de su cuerpo, por lo que el pokémon, aprovechando ese pequeño lapso observó a quien se había atrevido a enviarlo a volar, o más bien, quien estaba ahora firmando su sentencia de muerte.

Era un ser completamente construido de una metal oscuro y pulido de apariencia aerodinámica. Su cabeza, casi redonda por completo, poseía una sección rectangular al frente, lo que supondría su visión. El resto era semejante al cuerpo de un ser humano, bastante delgado y alto.

Mewtwo lo miró con desdén. ¿Cómo no lo había visto venir antes? ¿cómo una criatura de esa contextura y tamaño pudo haberlo enviado a volar? Sintió que su sangre hervía sólo de ira al ver a su contrincante prepararse para la lucha como si nada hubiera pasado, como si se estuviese burlando de él. Así que, no soportándolo más, se lanzó al ataque siendo imitado casi al instante por su adversario. Sus cuerpos, puños, brazos, chocaron de forma brutal por todo ese sector de la isla, provocando pequeñas caídas de escombros y algunas grietas en el piso. Pronto la batalla se convirtió en una tan feroz y rápida, que ningún ser humano podría seguirla a simple vista.

En tanto, el helicóptero seguía en el aire, esperando poder aterrizar para continuar con la misión; por lo que ya pasados varios minutos, el comandante Herrera le ordenó al pokémon acabar con la confrontación. Después de todo, detenidos sobre la isla, eran un blanco extremadamente fácil para los agentes del lugar, quienes viendo a Mewtwo aun ocupado en su batalla, podrían atacar y destruir el helicóptero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Herrera se preguntaba por qué no lo habían hecho todavía, aunque no lo mencionó a los demás agentes.

"Sé que te estás divirtiendo, pero debemos seguir adelante. Termina con él y asegura la isla."

El pokémon dio un salto hacia atrás, otorgando unos segundos de calma al lugar, y se dispuso a cargar una esfera de energía, con la cual muchas veces antes, había logrado destruir edificios enteros, máquinas y armamento pesado. Con ella, el androide quedaría reducido a cenizas. En tanto, el enemigo se lanzó contra el pokémon convirtiéndose en el blanco directo hasta para un niño de tres años.

" _Como se nota que eres una simple máquina"_ , dijo Mewtwo cuando lo tuvo a sólo unos cuantos metros y atacó. _"Te tengo."_ Y extendió sus brazos hacia adelante, depositando casi con elegancia, su esfera luminosa en el pecho de la criatura.

Desde el helicóptero vieron la explosión que se produjo al instante y supieron que todo había acabado, que luego de disiparse el humo, verían a Mewtwo listo para continuar. Sin embargo, y destruyendo todas sus expectativas, cuando todo acabó, descubrieron que la escena había quedado prácticamente congelada y que el androide no había recibido daño alguno además de un corte irregular desde la garganta al vientre, pero nada que pudiese comprometer sus circuitos. Atónitos, los agentes vieron como levantaba el brazo y golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas al pokémon, quien por suerte logró anteponer su armadura y cubrirse.

"¿Qué significa esto?", dijo alguien en el helicóptero. Los demás miraron a su comandante haciéndole la misma pregunta, mas éste, con la boca abierta y el estupor dibujado en la cara, sólo atinó a negar casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza.

Por otro lado, Mewtwo luego de hacerse a un lado y optar por una posición más segura, analizó lo que acababa de ocurrir, sin creer que la máquina, ahora completamente erguida, hubiese resistido su ataque de esa manera. Entonces sintió algo en su interior, algo que, según recordaba, jamás había sentido: debilidad. En este momento, sin sus ataques psíquicos y con la desventaja de necesitar pronto un descanso, el pokémon se dio cuenta de que a la larga, sería derrotado.

¡Derrotado! ¡Derrota! Esas palabras habían carecido de significado desde que tenía memoria. Y como es que ahora, en lo que él consideraba, su última misión, ¡¿estaba ocurriendo esto?! No, no, no, se repitió sin descanso, esto debía ser un mal chiste, el NO PODÍA ser vencido y mucho menos por una máquina.

Sintió otra vez que la sangre comenzaba a hervir, pero esta vez sin el furor de antes. Algo había cambiado y era el hecho de verse frente a frente a un enemigo que tenía más puntos a su favor y que aseguraba su victoria con ellos.

Apretó los dientes, tratando de mantener la calma y recordar su posición dentro de Equipo Rocket: el pokémon y agente más poderoso del mundo. Había luchado, entrenado y acabado con miles de máquinas desde que tenía memoria y este, definitivamente este, no podía ser la diferencia. Entonces, tras suspirar y tomar una pose erguida, sin que nadie lo supiera a causa de su casco, sonrió.

" _Por fin un verdadero reto_ ", se dijo y se lanzó al ataque.

En tanto, en el helicóptero trataban de analizar lo que sucedía y llegar pronto a una solución para continuar con la misión, ya que sin la parte de Mewtwo realizada, en estas condiciones sólo les quedaba una salida: la retirada. Y bajo estas circunstancias, esa era la última opción.

Uno de los agentes, un hombre alto y delgado, de mirada fría y expresión enjuta, quien antes se había mantenido observando a Herrera, tomó una pokéball de su cinturón y la observó por unos segundos, tal y como si nunca en su vida hubiese visto una. Su nombre era Carl Gildenberger , segundo comandante en la misión y un hombre capaz de todo por lograr sus objetivos. Analizó la pokéball con cuidado, entornando sus ojos grises en una expresión concentrada, tratando, sin lugar a dudas, de encontrar una solución al problema en el que se encontraban en ese momento. Sin embargo, al poco rato y al calor de la deliberación de los demás agentes, encabezada por Herrera, un destello brilló en sus ojos, dando a luz una idea.

"Está hecho para resistir ataques psíquicos", dijo de repente, como si hablase consigo mismo, mas lo suficientemente alto como para llamar la atención de los demás y obligarlos a voltear hacia él. "Así que va a cansar a Mewtwo lo que más pueda para darle el golpe final. Estos malditos estaban esperándonos". Dijo señalando hacia la isla. "Y estaban esperando a Mewtwo porque saben cómo lo necesitamos, que tan dependientes de él nos ha hecho Giovanni." Todos lo miraron con seriedad, pero nadie se atrevió a contradecirle. Después de todo, sabían que tenía razón y que no se hallarían en esta situación de no ser así. "Tenemos que bajar y pelear a la antigua", continuó. "Esa máquina es controlada desde adentro, estoy seguro, así que hay que entrar y acabar con quien sea que lo esté haciendo, darle tiempo a Mewtwo para que limpie el resto y terminar la misión."

Los demás miraron al comandante Herrera, quien era el que debía dar las órdenes e idear las estrategias, mas al verlo serio con los ojos fijos en Gildenberger, se sintieron sumamente incómodos. Sabían que ambos eran altos mandos antiguos y que, tal parecía, tenían cierto conflicto personal, el cual se acentuó y aumentó la tensión con la última intervención:

"¿Y a qué hora piensas dar la orden, César? ¿Cuando comiencen a bombardearnos? Te doy la solución a tu problema y lo único que haces es quedarte mirándome con cara de imbécil."

Y otra vez las miradas se centraron en el comandante, del cual muy pocos sabían su nombre de pila. Esperaban sin duda, una confrontación física entre ambos hombres, lo que de seguro haría pedazos la misión, ya de por sí bastante mal.

"Bajemos", dijo Herrera, conservando la calma a pesar de la creencia del resto de los agentes. "Pero serás tú el primer frente de ataque. La prioridad es ayudar a Mewtwo y continuar con la misión."

Gildenberger lanzó su pokéball al aire y la atrapó, con una sonrisa arrogante, satisfecho por el giro de los acontecimientos. El helicóptero comenzó a descender mientras el comandante continuaba con las órdenes.

"Quiero tres líneas de defensa de cinco, Gildenberger a la cabeza efectúa el primer ataque y luego defensa. Si lo que acaba de mencionarse es correcto, entonces ellos deben estar seguros de que Mewtwo ha venido sólo con un mínimo contingente de apoyo, sólo unos cuantos guías para darle a conocer la ubicación de la isla y nada más, lo que sin duda, es un punto a nuestro favor. Sin embargo, ya nos dimos cuenta de que es absurdo confiarse. Atacaremos con todo. Tirar a matar. Recuerden que ellos poseen el armamento que queremos, así que no hay que darle ni la más mínima posibilidad de ataque". Herrera prosiguió con las indicaciones volcando la atención de todos a un mapa del lugar que sobrevolaban, mientras que Gildenberger se asomaba por una ventanilla y lanzaba su pokéball al piso al tiempo en que el helicóptero se acercaba a éste.

"Usa campo de fuerza", gritó antes de que su alakazam se materializara, por lo que el pokémon y el vehículo del Equipo Rocket estaban protegidos desde antes de que numerosas balas comenzaran a llover sobre ellos. Una vez todos en tierra, los agentes descendieron del helicóptero y, armas en mano, se dispusieron a la batalla.

"Alakazam", gritó su entrenador al frente, protegido por la fuerza psíquica de la criatura. "Desármalos", y el pokémon alzó sus cucharas, las cuales comenzaron a brillar y, como por arte de magia, las balas que se le dirigían se detuvieron en el aire y cayeron; mientras que las armas de los agentes de la isla, aún sin ser vistos por el psíquico, se retorcieron de formas grotescas que por ningún motivo daban la idea de lo que habían sido. "Mewtwo no es el único pokémon psíquico aquí, métanse muy bien eso en la cabeza."

" _Tal y como supuse, para crear a ese androide deben haber pasado años de estudio. Sin embargo, los poderes de Mewtwo han crecido tanto, la vara está tan alta, que se les hizo imposible crear una serie de máquinas de ataque contra el resto de nosotros",_ pensaba el hombre mientras se efectuaba el plan. " _Herrera tiene razón. Han observado el patrón de ataque que hemos usado y han caído en la trampa. El que Mewtwo pelee solo en las misiones les hizo creer que siempre sería así y que Giovanni le entregaba todo el peso de las operaciones. Es por eso que se insistió en traer una gran cantidad de agentes y dos comandantes."_

Entonces los agentes de la isla, viéndose ahora indefensos, lanzaron una serie de pokémon oscuros contra el alakazam, en un intento por derrotarlo mediante la ventaja de tipo y la cantidad. Sin embargo Gildenberger sonrió y regresó a la criatura a su pokéball, señalándole a los demás que podían atacar, por lo que el resto de los agentes comenzó a disparar y a lanzar pokémon que tuvieran ventaja sobre los que ya había en el campo de batalla. No obstante, los de la isla no se hicieron esperar y una segunda serie de criaturas se vio enfrascada en el conflicto para nivelar la situación. A pesar de la lucha campal que se estaba desarrollando, pronto los agentes del Equipo Rocket fueron avanzando, ya que después de todo, ellos seguían teniendo sus armas, mientras que sus adversarios no parecían poseer algún pokémon que pudiese hacer un trabajo similar al del alakazam de Gildenberger.

Los soldados, armas en mano, se abrieron paso entre las construcciones, disparando ante el menor movimiento de sus adversarios, al tiempo en que la isla se estremecía por las repercusiones de la batalla entre Mewtwo y el androide. Los hombres comenzaron a penetrar en los edificios hasta verse dentro ya de los distintos complejos, dispuestos a pelear y descubrir a quien controlaba al robot y detenerlo.

La isla se componía de una serie de edificios y antenas superficiales, pero en realidad lo que ellos querían encontrar se hallaba bajo tierra, lo que lo convertía en una carrera contra el tiempo: Mewtwo y su adversario, a este paso, harían pedazos el lugar con todos los humanos adentro. Los agentes avanzaban soportando temblores y peligrosas caídas de escombros que pronto se convertían en problemas.

"Debemos llegar al punto 0", decía Herrera a todos los agentes mediante su intercomunicador.

"El sector B se encuentra ya despejado", informó alguien desde dicho lugar. "Avanzando a punto convenido, cambio."

"Grupo C, avance a dirección mencionada y cubra ataques", ordenó el hombre.

"Copiado."

"Necesitamos apoyo en sector H. Dos agentes caídos", se anunció con angustia, lo que provocó malestar en el comandante. Se encontraba demasiado lejos del lugar y debía hacerse cargo de su propio sector.

"Yo me encargo", irrumpió la voz de Gildenberger. "Como siempre, pan comido."

"Sí, claro", susurró Herrera con hastío y luego miró hacia arriba, al notar que los temblores habían cesado repentinamente. ¿La batalla había terminado? De inmediato se llevó la mano hacia la sien, lugar en donde tenía el intercomunicador y presionó el botón. "Mewtwo, ¿me copias?", mas no hubo respuesta.

A un lado del hombre, junto a otros agentes que seguían avanzando sigilosamente, se encontraba una joven de unos veinticinco años, de cabello color trigo fuertemente trenzado y oculto bajo su gorra. Su nombre era Jennifer Patton, uno de los agentes más jóvenes de toda la organización. Miraba al comandante con extrañeza y preocupación, cosa que el hombre notó a los pocos segundos.

"¿Sucede algo, Patton?, le preguntó sin desviar su atención del frente para guiar a sus soldados. En ese momento un hombre apareció y rápidamente lo liquidaron de un solo balazo.

"Quería hacerle una pregunta. Si Mewtwo no puede hablar por el casco porque él en realidad no habla, ¿por qué lo está llamando?"

"Mewtwo tiene un botón especial en el casco, el cual envía una señal directa al comandante de la misión, en este caso, a mi. De ese modo sé que está consciente y puedo darle nuevas órdenes."

"..."

"Sin embargo, no escucho la pelea y no contesta. Pienso que tal vez esté tan concentrado en lo que está haciendo que no me está prestando atención o...", y guardó silencio por varios segundos antes de retomar el habla. "No puedo simplemente dejarlos para cerciorarme de que está bien."

Entonces la joven, sin pensarlo demasiado, dio un firme paso hacia adelante y alzó la vista.

"Yo puedo ir a verificar eso, señor. Sé que tiene una responsabilidad y yo estoy más que dispuesta a cumplir este encargo por usted."

"No puedo dejar que vayas sola, debemos seguir avanzando unidos."

"No se preocupe, sé cuidarme sola. Además, si alguien llega a decirle algo sobre mi avance en solitario, diré que huí y que no quise escucharlo. Asumiré cualquier responsabilidad en mis actos, señor."

Entonces el hombre se la quedó mirando completamente sorprendido por las palabras de esta muchacha. Ella, por otro lado, al no obtener una respuesta, comenzó a sentirse seriamente incómoda, mas la sonrisa que le dedicó en ese momento su comandante, la descolocó aún más.

"¿Entonces qué esperas para desobedecerme, Patton?", preguntó Herrera y ella, tras regresarle la sonrisa, corrió a toda prisa en la dirección contraria, dispuesta a comunicarse con el hombre apenas tuviese noción de lo que estaba sucediendo en la superficie de la isla.

La muchacha avanzó por los laberínticos pasillos subterráneos de la isla, con el fin de conseguir noticias de Mewtwo lo más rápido posible y así hacer sentir satisfecho al comandante por su trabajo. Sin embargo, tras subir unas escaleras y emerger a la noche, se sorprendió al descubrir, en un primer momento, que no había rastros del pokémon ni del androide en ningún lugar.

Eso no era posible, pensó de inmediato. De haber sido derrotado Mewtwo, su contrincante de inmediato se hubiese lanzado contra ella y el resto de los agentes, mas hasta ahora no había recibido ningún comunicado de tal categoría por su intercomunicador. Esto podría dar a pensar que el psíquico era el triunfador, no obstante, hubiese sucedido lo mismo en su caso.

Entonces, ¿dónde estaban? Rápidamente corrió para ponerse bajo resguardo tras un bunker y buscó en el estuche de su cintura un par de anteojos de visión nocturna que sin duda, le permitirían entender qué estaba sucediendo. Al alzar la vista otra vez, como una aparición fugaz, pudo distinguir la batalla aún en desarrollo, pero bastante alejada de la isla, lo que explicaba entonces la ausencia de temblores y escombros caídos. Seguramente quien manejaba al androide, comprendiendo el peligro de un derrumbe producto de la violencia de la confrontación, había forzado a Mewtwo a pelear sobre el mar.

La joven se aproximó con cuidado, embobada por la velocidad y la brutalidad de la batalla. Y es que, a pesar de todo, jamás había visto a Mewtwo en acción desde tan cerca, lo que le hacía comprender por fin, porqué todos parecían idolatrarlo tanto. Sin lugar a dudas, era el pokémon más fuerte del mundo.

Pero en ese momento recordó su misión y de inmediato llamó al comandante Herrera para informarle lo sucedido. Una vez terminada la comunicación, otra vez se quedó observando la pelea sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima.

El androide dio un golpe más en el brazo del pokémon y éste se lo regresó de inmediato; sin embargo, a pesar de la lejanía, Jennifer pudo darse cuenta de que los movimientos del pokémon lentamente se iban apagando y, recordando lo dicho por el comandante Gildenberger, se dio cuenta de que la máquina estaba logrando su objetivo: cansar a Mewtwo.

No, si eso llegaba a suceder, entonces sería el fin de la misión y del propio pokémon. Y lo peor de todo en ese convulsionado escenario, era el hecho de que sólo ella estaba disponible para hacer algo, ya que todos los demás agentes se encontraban luchando en ese preciso momento.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo hacer algo? Se llevó las manos a la cabeza tratando de pensar en la situación en la que se encontraba. Si lograba efectuar alguna acción beneficiosa para el psíquico, no sólo él terminaría a salvo, sino también ella recibiría una serie de agradecimientos y, por qué no, condecoraciones directas del mismísimo Giovanni. Ella, una joven cadete recién ingresada al Equipo Rocket, que se había destacado de todas las formas por sobre sus compañeros y que había recibido el honor de poder participar en esta misión, podría ser ascendida en un tiempo record, como nunca antes se había visto en la organización.

Esa perspectiva le hizo pensar en todo lo que obtendría si lograba ayudar a Mewtwo, así que, oculta tras el bunker, comenzó a trazar un plan, repasando primero sus armas antes de enfrentar cualquier ataque.

Poseía en sus manos una Colt M4 calibre 22, con la cual podría hacer un conveniente sistema de ventilación en el cráneo de cualquiera. "Pero no puedo acertarle si no se queda quieto. Si sólo Mewtwo pudiera mantenerlo unos segundos en tierra...". Unas pequeñas cuchillas que sólo ayudarían a la hora de tener una víctima de carne y hueso, y dardos venenosos, tan inútiles como las antes mencionadas. No obstante, también contaba con un arma en la cual sí podía confiar ciegamente y que, de seguro, le abriría las puertas al triunfo: la bomba, la granada, la única que le daría la oportunidad de no solo hacer pedazos al androide, sino de hacer cenizas su cuerpo e incluso más. Porque si no lo usaba con cuidado, la explosión sería capaz de matar al mismo Mewtwo o, peor aún, a ella misma y, definitivamente, no estaba dispuesta al suicidio teniendo tales sueños de grandeza.

Hace un tiempo, conociendo las armas que usaría, uno de los comandantes les señaló la granada, a la cual habían llamado en tono de broma " _La parodia_ ", debido a que Mewtwo, cuando se enteró de la creación de la misma, consideró que era tan sólo una burla a sus poderes y que en realidad nada ni nadie podía compararse con ellos. Sin embargo, aquel comandante les dijo a ella y a sus compañeros, que _La parodia_ poseía un poder destructivo prácticamente idéntico al del pokémon y que eso la posicionaba como el arma más poderosa de todas.

"Es decir", se dijo la joven. "Esta bomba equivale al ataque con el que Mewtwo pretendió destruir al androide hace un rato, sólo que sin energía psíquica. Y si me baso en lo que dijo el comandante Gildenberger, con este ataque sí que podré destruirlo, porque él no es inmune a las explosiones no psíquicas."

Pero no podía lanzarla así como así, no podía ser tan idiota como para desperdiciar el mejor y único ataque que tenía, por lo que debía pensar en la forma de lograr mantener quieto y a su merced al androide. Se asomó entonces y lo observó, notando que en realidad no se encontraban tan lejos de tierra. Si conseguía darle un tiro en la cabeza y noquearlo por un rato, o al menos lograr que Mewtwo hiciera ese trabajo, fácilmente podría acercarse y atacarlo con _La parodia_.

"Así que volarle los tornillos de un balazo es la mejor opción", susurró y luego trató de enfocar su vista en el pokémon. "¿Pero cómo hago para que Mewtwo lo mantenga quieto para disparar? ¿Qué hago?"

Entonces recordó lo que había dicho el comandante en el helicóptero: _"Esa máquina es controlada desde adentro, estoy seguro"._

Si eso era correcto, tras esa sección rectangular de la cabeza del androide, existía una suerte de cámara, o al menos un sensor para que, adentro, en la seguridad del complejo de la isla, alguien pudiese manejar todos los movimientos del atacante. De ser así, entonces se encontraba concentrado en acabar con Mewtwo, confiado en que ningún agente sería lo suficientemente estúpido como para correr el riesgo de ser su compañero de batalla; ya que se supone, el pokémon es la fuerza de ataque y lo que él es incapaz de hacer, es imposible para los demás. Por lo tanto, basada en esa lógica, Jennifer sabía que nadie la esperaría y que para darle la ventaja a Mewtwo, sólo necesitaba unos segundos.

"Una distracción", se dijo, incorporándose un poco y viendo hacia arriba instintivamente en busca de cámaras de seguridad, aunque a decir verdad, estaba segura de que nadie estaba preocupada en vigilarlas. De seguro la mayoría de los agentes de la isla estaba ocupado en enfrentar a los del Equipo Rocket, mientras que los demás le brindarían apoyo al que manejaba en androide, con tal de que la derrota del pokémon fuese una realidad. Pero aun así, se negó a bajar la guardia y avanzó con sumo cuidado entre las construcciones, con tal de llegar a un punto estratégico y poder efectuar su plan.

Necesitaba tan sólo unos segundos para distraer al androide o confundir a quien lo contralaba, para de esta forma, obligarlo a mantenerse quieto el tiempo suficiente para apuntar y disparar. Parecía sencillo, sí, demasiado sencillo en la opinión de la propia Jennifer, pero sabía bien que detestaba los planes complicados sabiendo de la existencia de soluciones más simples de idear y realizar. Y este no era la excepción.

Entonces cerró los ojos y tomó una pokéball de su cinturón, para luego mirar con decisión al lugar en donde se desarrollaba la batalla.

"Es hora", dijo y la lanzó al aire, emergiendo un haz de luz roja que se materializó pronto en un enorme charizard, quien apenas viéndose libre, expelió fuego de sus fauces con tal fuerza, que Jennifer no pudo sonreír más ampliamente al ver la distracción que necesitaba convirtiéndose en una realidad. Notó de inmediato que ambos luchadores hicieron una pequeña pausa para observar al recién llegado, quien rugió con más ahínco.

Entonces la joven, aprovechando los valiosos segundos que tenía a su favor, se asomó desde atrás de un bunker y tras haber apuntado su blanco al centro de la cabeza del androide, sonrió con arrogancia al tan sólo imaginar las recompensas que recibiría de ahora en adelante.

"Eres mío", susurró al momento de disparar, mientras la máquina y el pokémon aun tenían su atención sobre el charizard, el que se disponía a ser partícipe de la confrontación.

Los segundos pasaron uno tras otro con tal lentitud, que cada movimiento, cada expresión, cada chispa emanada de la llama de la cola del pokémon de fuego podía verse con tal detalle, que parecía la representación de las miles de estrellas y mundos desperdigados en el cosmos. Jennifer aún sonreía cuando vio que Mewtwo giraba la cabeza hacia ella, completamente ignorante de su presencia, mas esa sonrisa se borró a tal velocidad, que el tiempo volvió a transcurrir con normalidad cuando vio que el androide, sin siquiera voltearse, daba un paso hacia atrás y esquivaba la bala con tal gracia, que la mejor bailarina de ballet podría retorcerse de envidia. Mientras tanto, Mewtwo tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para lograr tal cometido, ya que la rapidez de la situación, luego de la distracción que había representado el lagarto de fuego, lo habían tomado por sorpresa.

"No puede ser", dijo la joven mientras un nudo se le hacía en la garganta. No sólo había fallado el tiro, sino que había quedado al descubierto frente al enemigo, quien, ahora sí giró su cabeza hacia ella y se lanzó al ataque.

La chica de cabellos de trigo rápidamente pretendió huir hacia el helicóptero, para al menos conseguir a unos cuantos agentes de apoyo, mas la rapidez del adversario metálico fue tal, que no alcanzó a dar un par de pasos cuando lo tuvo encima. De no haber sido por la intromisión del charizard, Jennifer estaría pulverizada bajo el puño implacable del acero. El pokémon logró anteponer su cuerpo al de la humana, recibiendo el golpe en pleno costado. El sonido de las costillas rompiéndose, en conjunto con una serie de órganos fue como una avalancha para la chica, quien vio como la sangre de la enorme criatura salía a borbotones desde sus fauces, para terminar en su propio pecho y rostro, segundos antes de que el cuerpo del maltrecho pokémon terminara casi aplastando sus pies.

"No...", susurró con horror, pensando en la inminente muerte del charizard y en la propia, la que se materializaba en este androide de metal oscuro que ahora la observaba mediante su único ojo rectangular.

Entonces, como un enviado del cielo, la muchacha vio como desde la lejanía, Mewtwo se acercaba volando a toda velocidad, provocando un dulce alivio en el alma de la joven. Imaginó que el pokémon tenía algo de honor, aun a pesar de su frío y cruel exterior, y que estaba dispuesto a protegerla. Después de todo, ella había pretendido ayudarlo. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo a un par de metros de distancia, la máquina se volteó y trató de contraatacar el inminente golpe, mas el psíquico desapareció en el aire y se materializó a un costado de la situación, propinándole un puñetazo de tal magnitud, que salió volando hasta encontrarse con el concreto de uno de las tantas edificaciones del lugar.

Jennifer alzó la vista y miró al casco el pokémon, sonriéndole a duras penas para agradecerle el haberle salvado la vida. No obstante y fuera de cualquier perspectiva que hubiese tenido la humana, Mewtwo la tomó de su chaqueta, en una zona demasiado cerca de su garganta y luego la arrimó con toda violencia a la pared más cercana, separando sus pies casi un metro del suelo.

"Q-qué estás...", decía la joven llevando ambas manos hacia la del pokémon, quien sostenía con demasiada fuerza su frágil cuerpo. Sentía que se quedaba sin respiración y pronto el miedo emergió desde el fondo de su ser, impregnándola por completo. Abrió los ojos con terror, con la mirada fija en la negrura del casco de pokémon. Pero agradeciendo no poder ver directamente los irises de aquella criatura. Temía no poder resistir la mirada de un asesino implacable como lo era Mewtwo.

" _¡¿Quién mierda te dijo que podías meterte en mi batalla?!_ ", rugió el psíquico, aterrorizando más a la pobre humana, cuyas piernas se movían descontroladamente mientras, en vano, intentaba alcanzar algún punto de apoyo. Sus dedos, inútilmente, intentaban enterrarse en la armadura del que, tarde o temprano, se convertiría en su verdugo.

La joven trató de mirar en busca del androide, rogando por la continuación de la batalla y el fin de su padecimiento, mas parecía que la furia del pokémon se había materializado a tal grado, que lo había dejado parcialmente inconsciente, si es que eso era posible en un ser robotizado como lo era él.

"P-por favor", susurró la joven, sintiendo la pesada mano de Mewtwo demasiado cerca de su garganta. Si sus dedos lograban cerrarse allí, sería el fin de su historia. Y al parecer, eso era precisamente lo que pretendía el pokémon. "P-por f-fa-favor. Yo sólo...yo sólo quería a-a-ayu..."

" _¡Cierra la boca!_ ", le gritó el atacante, moviéndola como si se tratase de una muñeca de trapo, golpeándola con tal fuerza contra la pared, que Jennifer creyó escuchar sus propios huesos hacerse pedazos.

La joven no pudo soportarlo y lloró, presa del pánico, de las terribles historias que existían sobre el pokémon, sobre sus sueños destruyéndose uno a uno en ese lugar, sin que ningún agente lo supiera, sin que el comandante Herrera pudiera poner fin a su dolor. ¿Realmente sería aquí? ¿En esta desolada isla, separada por miles de kilómetros de cualquier lugar habitado? ¿Lejos de todo y de todos? ¿Aquí sería el final de su existencia? Cerró los ojos a espera de aquel desenlace, mas para su sorpresa, sintió que el agarre del psíquico se hacía más suave; así que, presa de la curiosidad, decidió verlo una vez más, notando que él miraba su cuerpo, el sector de sus caderas.

El frío la recorrió de pies a cabeza, incapaz de creer aquella idea que nació producto del terror, esa en donde Mewtwo, confiado en que ya nada ni nadie podría defender a la humana, satisfacía sus más bajos instintos en ese preciso momento y lugar. Sin embargo, tras sostenerla unos segundos más, con su mano libre tomó el estuche que traía la joven y lo arrancó de ella con todo brusquedad.

" _Por fin algo útil_ ", dijo sosteniéndolo, para luego dejar caer a la humana sin ninguna consideración, abandonándola a su merced. Mas, cuando ya se alejaba en dirección a su contrincante, quien en ese momento se recuperaba del último golpe, se volteó hacia la maltrecha muchacha y se la quedó observando por un tiempo que, para ella, fue demasiado largo. " _Agradece el que sólo te haya roto las costillas y no te haya sacado el corazón de un puñetazo, humana. Y más aun, por el último pensamiento que tuviste de mi. ¿En verdad piensas que yo voy a caer tan bajo como para satisfacerme con una basura como tú?",_ se volteó. " _Diviértete tratando de desencajarte las costillas de los pulmones_." Y se alejó para continuar con la batalla, dejando a la joven en el olvido, como si no se tratase de nada más que una miserable bola de papel. Ella sólo se lo quedó viendo, con la respiración entrecortada y el miedo latiendo deprisa en su pecho.

En tanto el pokémon caminó raudo hacia donde se incorporaba su contrincante, sorprendido de sí mismo de haber logrado asestarle un golpe de tales proporciones. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho antes?, se preguntó, y supuso que la respuesta se encontraba en la ira ciega que sintió cuando la muchacha pretendió ser más fuerte que él, al punto de creer que había logrado entrar en batalla y ganar. No, no podía ser burlado dos veces en el mismo día. Primero, por una máquina y luego por una humana, la que ni siquiera era un agente oficial, sino una simple cadete. Ambos eran portadores de humillación y si realmente se consideraba el pokémon más poderoso del mundo, no podía ser vencido por ninguno de ellos.

A la chica no podía matarla, aunque ardía en deseos de hacerlo. Tan sólo porque, en teoría, debían trabajar juntos como equipo, muy a pesar del conocimiento de que era él quien hacia la mayor parte del trabajo. Empero, al androide podía hacerlo mil pedazos y disfrutar con ello. Luego se encargaría de acabar con todos los humanos agentes de la isla por haber pretendido desafiarlo.

Suspiró con hastío. Esa era una de las mil razones por la que detestaba a los humanos. Ese afán de buscar la manera de cubrir sus defectos e incapacidades y vanagloriarse por ello, como si de verdad fuesen dignos del lugar que ocupaban en el orden mundial.

No, los humanos no lo merecían, eran demasiado hipócritas con su propia naturaleza como para tener un autoestima más alta. No, lo que debía mandar en el mundo, y el pokémon lo sabía, era el poder. Y él lo tenía. El poder más grande de todo el planeta estaba bajo su control.

Entonces, otra vez la pregunta se hizo presente, angustiándolo tras una respuesta que conocía y que le avergonzaba confesar.

" _¿Por qué estás obedeciéndole?"_

" _Porque no puedo hacer nada más."_

" _Entonces significa que hay un poder más grande que el tuyo y que en el fondo, no eres muy diferente a ellos."_

El pokémon se detuvo en seco, cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, enojado consigo mismo y con la situación en la que se encontraba, mas pasados unos cuantos segundos, sacudió la cabeza y volvió al ruedo. No podía desconcentrarse, no ahora. Debía acabar con su adversario y desquitar su frustración con él a como diera lugar.

Lo miró incorporándose y preparándose para la continuación de la batalla, mientras el odio crecía en su pecho a raíz de la serie de pensamientos que estaba teniendo en ese momento. La humillación, la burla, la realidad de que, a pesar de toda su fuerza, no poseía el poder mayor.

" _Soy el pokémon más fuerte del mundo."_

" _Pero no el ser más poderoso"_

Apretó con fuerza el bolso que le había arrebatado a la joven, pero pronto reparó en que necesitaba lo que se encontraba en su interior, así que optó por relajarse. Era un pokémon psíquico, no podía perder el control de sí mismo y hallarse tan disperso mentalmente en un momento como este. Después de todo, sus poderes eran reflejo de su estado emocional y mental.

" _¿Por qué no acabamos con esto?",_ le dijo a su adversario. _"Ya no estoy de humor para continuar, lo siento. He tenido un pésimo día, me han humillado demasiado. Y lo más desagradable de toda esta situación, es que la última de las humillaciones vendrá de mi propia mano. Cualquiera podría pensar que no poseo autoestima."_

El androide optó por una posición de ataque, en contraste con la pose relajada y despreocupada que tenía su oponente. Tal parecía, para los ojos de quien manejaba al robot, el pokémon había perdido todo deseo de pelear y estaba tirando la toalla. Lo habían sobreestimado por última vez.

La máquina se inclinó para propinar uno de sus mejores golpes, el definitivo que se llevaría la vida de Mewtwo, mas éste, rápidamente abrió el bolso de la joven y sacó algo que, a causa del tamaño de su mano, no podía distinguirse con claridad. El androide se adelantó con su puño en alto, directo al pecho de su oponente, como había pretendido hacer con el charizard hace un rato, sólo que en esta ocasión no admitiría fallas.

"Despídete", sonrió el agente frente a la pantalla, mientas controlaba magistralmente la creación que derrotaría al arma principal del Equipo Rocket.

Sin embargo, igual que antes, Mewtwo desapareció en el aire y se materializó a la derecha del atacante, quien previendo sus movimientos, se giró en esa dirección, sorprendiendo al pokémon y atrapándolo contra la pared. El psíquico, con el brazo aprisionado en el concreto, trató de zafarse, mas el androide logró lo impensable: cerró su mano, ahora convertida en una fría garra, en la garganta descubierta de Mewtwo. Éste se estremeció, anonadado por la velocidad de su contrincante y más lo hizo cuando, con un movimiento casi elegante, el casco que cubría su rostro salió volando a metros de distancia. Quedaron frente a frente, los ojos violáceos del pokémon, contra la fría sección rectangular que correspondía a la visión del atacante.

" _Eres mucho más humano de que cualquiera pudiera pensar_ ", dijo con una sonrisa torcida. " _Tienes un conveniente gusto por el sadismo, ¿eh? ¿Tienes deseos de ver mis sesos volando cuando termines por estrangularme?"_. Y dicho esto, como si el pokémon diera las órdenes, el androide apretó más su garganta, impidiéndole la respiración. Mewtwo sintió que su corazón latía con cada vez más fuerza, mientras que sus pulmones comenzaban a sentir la desesperación ante la necesidad de aire. _"¿Qué tal si vemos los tuyos?_ ", dijo con un hilillo de voz psíquica, consciente de que su enemigo no podía escucharlo de ningún modo y que durante todo este tiempo se encontraba hablando solo. " _Mejor terminemos con esto, me aburrí de los juegos."_

Entonces, con cuidado llevó las manos al pecho de la máquina y allí reveló lo que había estado ocultando _: la parodia_. El pokémon conocía con precisión todas las armas que los humanos cargaban, por lo que apenas la vio en las caderas de la humana, supo cómo terminar la confrontación. La metió con algo de violencia en el corte que había hecho al principio de su batalla, cuando se dio cuenta de que sus ataques psíquicos eran inútiles. La granada y el corte estaban hecho el uno para el otro, porque apenas quitó el gancho de seguridad, el androide se alejó con el propósito de removerla, lo que le resultó completamente imposible. Mewtwo lo observó por un segundo, antes de desaparecer en el acto y ver, a una distancia segura, como todo el cuerpo de quien lo enfrentó se hacía mil pedazos, en conjunto con parte del edificio que se encontraba más próximo y propiciando el nacimiento de un nuevo cráter en el concreto de la isla.

El pokémon finalmente había vencido, mas el sabor a derrota estaba muy lejos de querer desaparecer de su lengua. Había tenido que recurrir a un arma humana para ganar, algo que para él era una absoluta vergüenza. Se prometió jamás mencionarlo, pero al mismo tiempo, juró tomarlo como una lección, una más de este tormentoso día.

Miró hacia arriba y vio cómo las estrellas comenzaban a iluminar el cielo. Sintió la brisa acariciando su rostro descubierto y se relajó escuchando el sonido lejano de las olas golpeando el borde de la isla. No se sentía para nada bien, la serie de pensamientos que habían estado desfilando en su cabeza desde ya hace unos cuantos días, aparecieron en los momentos más inoportunos y eso lo enfurecía aun más.

" _Hoy no pude caer más bajo_ ", susurró y luego miró a la chica, quien seguía en el mismo lugar en donde la había dejado, aunque aun manteniendo su mirada asesina sobre él. Debía admitirlo, la muchacha era persistente.

En ese momento, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, escuchó una serie de explosiones, disparos y lo que parecían ser ataques pokémon, lo que le recordó que durante todo el tiempo en el que él sostenía su batalla con el androide, el resto de los agentes seguía en confrontación con las fuerzas militares de la isla. Así que sin retrasarlo por más tiempo, alzó vuelo y se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia las entrañas subterráneas del lugar.

Jennifer pudo escuchar gritos y más explosiones antes de ser testigo de tan sólo el ruido de las olas rompiendo contra la orilla. Se sintió aterrorizada y al mismo tiempo, afortunada. Mewtwo, teniendo el poder de acabar con casi un ejército en cuestión de segundos, le había perdonado la vida después de todo y eso era algo que provocaba un incesante temblor en su cuerpo.

...

...

Los comandantes Gildenberger y Herrera, acompañados de unos cuantos agentes y del mismo Mewtwo, salieron al rato a la superficie, satisfechos con el término de esta tan difícil misión. El primero, con una sonrisa triunfal, regresó a su alakazam a su pokeball y luego miró a su contraparte, quien guiaba sus pasos en dirección contraria al lugar en donde se encontraba el helicóptero.

"¿A dónde vas?", preguntó como quien habla a un niño que ha hecho una travesura.

"Patton también es parte de la misión", contestó el hombre sin voltear. "Por si no lo has notado, no se encuentra en el helicóptero."

"Tal vez se murió", dijo Gildenberger como si la situación careciera de importancia mientras caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos.

"Pues si es así, debo confirmarlo para detallarlo en mi informe. Sabes bien que debemos conocer el paradero de todos los agentes, en especial si aun son cadetes", y sin más prosiguió con su camino, pero su interlocutor se detuvo y luego de unos segundos volvió a hablar.

"Siempre tan correcto en todo lo que haces, ¿no César?". El aludido entonces disminuyó su velocidad y se volteó para que Gildenberger viera la mitad de su rostro.

"Sólo actúo como debe actuar un comandante", dijo y se alejó, haciendo caso omiso al tono de entrenador del alakazam, quien lo observó hasta verlo desaparecer entre unos escombros.

"Sabes bien por qué lo digo", murmuró y prosiguió hacia el helicóptero, ya bastante cansado, pero satisfecho del resultado de la operación.

...

...

...

Herrera se internó en el lugar en donde se había desarrollado la batalla de Mewtwo con el androide, siendo testigo de la magnitud de la confrontación. Los escombros y paredes destruidas, la infinidad de cráteres y fierros retorcidos. Parecía el escenario de una cruenta guerra, sólo que esta, en lugar de dos ejércitos, había tenido sólo dos integrantes.

El pokémon lo había seguido, todavía algo turbado por los últimos pensamientos, mas lo único que lo obligaba a estar allí era el casco que había quedado en el lugar. Esperaba no verlo destruido.

"¿Patton?", dijo Herrera intranquilo, buscando entre los escombros mientras el pokémon se alejaba en otra dirección.

"¿C-comandante Herrera?", dijo la débil voz femenina que de inmediato reconoció como la de Jennifer. Avanzó más y la encontró apoyada en una pared, con el rostro angustiado, sabiendo sin verlo, que la joven se hallaba herida.

"Patton", le susurró al agacharse junto a ella. La muchacha sonrió con dulzura, pero rápidamente giró sus ojos hacia el charizard que aun estaba a escasos metros de distancia, oculto bajo grandes pedazos de escombros. "L-lo siento mucho, señor. Perdí a mi pokémon en batalla."

"¿Cómo fue?", preguntó con una voz casi paternal, lo que sobrecogió a la joven cadete.

"E-el...el androide...trató de atacarme y él se interpuso. Pero yo no se lo ordené", se disculpó.

"No te preocupes. Los pokémon del Equipo Rocket están entrenados para defender a los agentes. La reacción que tuvo para protegerte es completamente natural. De hecho, de haberle ordenado lo contrario, él iba a desobedecerte de todas maneras."

"..."

"Pero aun así estás herida", susurró mirando a la joven y tomando su radio para llamar al paramédico. "Hoy hemos perdido varios agentes en batalla, pero no permitiré que sufras el mismo destino. Después de todo, personas con un potencial como el tuyo son difíciles de encontrar, Jennifer", le dijo y ella, sorprendida por la mención de su nombre, sintió que sus mejillas se tornaban más cálidas.

"M-muchas gracias comandante", le dijo y el hombre le sonrió. "Por cierto, ¿dónde se encuentra Mewtwo?"

" _Aquí_ ", irrumpió el aludido, caminando tranquilamente desde atrás de un bunker a espaldas del hombre, obligándolo a ponerse de pie. Traía su casco bajo el brazo. Por suerte sólo había sufrido unas cuantas magulladuras. " _No quería arruinar el momento en que nace el romance, aunque debo decir que me parece inapropiado que un hombre de tu edad esté cortejando a una chiquilla que con suerte sabe tomar bien su arma_."

Jennifer tomó mucho aire con el fin de expresar su enojo, pero el dolor se hizo inminente, obligando a Herrera a intervenir para tranquilizarla.

"Veo que has terminado con la misión con bastante esfuerzo", le dijo luego de verificar el estado de Jennifer. Se puso de pie y miró al pokémon." Tu armadura está bastante maltrecha. Además, el estado de Patton sugiere que se vio en la obligación de intervenir. Según esto Mewtwo, veo que no estás en facultades de hablar de ese modo."

" _Ha_ ", se rió el aludido con arrogancia, aunque sin lograr ocultar la rabia al ver la forma en que el comandante se le dirigía. A pesar del grado del hombre y de cualquiera, detestaba que lo trataran como a uno más el montón. ¡¿Cuándo iban a entender que él era superior a todos ellos?! Pero esta vez, se tragó su orgullo y prosiguió. " _Debo admitir que esta batalla distó mucho de los estúpidos juegos que niños en los que debo participar, pero me subestimas al decir que necesité ayuda de esta humana._ "

"¿Qué estás diciendo?", irrumpió ella con la rabia a flor de piel, a pesar de sus lesiones. Herrera trató de calmarla una vez más, pero fue inútil. "¿Cómo es eso de que no has necesitado mi ayuda? Ese robot estaba a punto de hacerte pedazos, usaste _mis_ armas para vencerlo, ¿recuerdas? Estuvo a punto de mandarte al infierno ¿y ahora vienes a decir que te están subestimando? ¿Con qué derecho dices algo así?"

"Jennifer, calma, te haces más daño", intervino el comandante, pero la recluta lo ignoró.

"No tienes idea de cómo te detesto", le dijo al pokémon con todo el desprecio que era capaz de expresar en su voz, a pesar de que la respuesta que tuvo de él, fue la fría mirada de sus ojos violáceos. "Cómo detesto tu maldita arrogancia, esa idea de que eres invencible sólo con los que puedes manejar, pero a la hora de tener oponentes de verdad, ¡actúas como un maldito niño berrinchudo!"

"..."

"¡Sólo porque pretendí ayudarte casi me matas! Sólo porque fui la única que tenías disponible para desquitarte, ¿cierto? Porque no soy rival para ti, así que podías llenarte el ego con mi sangre, ¿verdad? Claro, ¡nada más simple!"

"..."

"Pero no era a mí a la que el robot tenía acorralado contra la pared, no era yo la que usó un arma humana para derrotarlo. ¿Dónde está el súper fantástico pokémon más poderoso del mundo, eh? ¿Dónde? Ah, ya sé", se rió con ironía. "Ahí está, esperando a que venga cualquier oponente débil para presumir que es poderoso, ¿cierto?"

"Jennifer..."

"Porque esa es la forma que tienes de desquitarte de los latigazos que te dio Giovanni cuando eras niño, ¿verdad?"

Entonces la expresión del pokémon cambio tan abruptamente, que por un instante todos perdieron la respiración, instalándose en él la más pura sorpresa. ¿Qué había dicho esa niña? ¿Qué había hecho Giovanni? Sintió que su sangre poco a poco comenzaba a enfriarse, al mismo tiempo en que su corazón latía a más velocidad y su respiración se aceleraba. Sus músculos se tensaron y aunque trató de evitarlo para que los humanos no lo notarán, sintió que lentamente el sudor bañaba su cuerpo. Todo esto mezclado en una sensación demasiado parecida al miedo. ¿Miedo? ¿Por qué? Observó a la chica y a Herrera, quienes le devolvieron la mirada llena de extrañeza y sorpresa, seguramente intrigados por la reacción del cuerpo del pokémon ante lo dicho por la joven. Entonces ésta, dándose cuenta de que de alguna forma estaba superando al psíquico en su arrogancia, sonrió y continuó, con el único propósito de echarle más leña al fuego. Después de todo, tenía la protección de su comandante.

"Como el pequeñín Mewtwo no quería pelear, papi Giovanni venía con su látigo y ¡BAM! Castigo para el niño malo. Y claro, como ya es grande, no encontró nada más divertido que hacerle lo mismo a los más débiles, por eso, como el robot fue más fuerte que tú, ahí estaba yo para ser tu saco de box."

" _¿Qué estás diciendo, humana?"_ interrogó él tras recuperar un poco la compostura. " _¡Responde!"_

"¿ Por qué? ¿Acaso no te acuerdas?"

"..."

"Pero yo sí sé, mi estimado", y sonrió de tal forma, que Mewtwo sintió ahora su sangre comenzaba a hervir y a correr tan deprisa, que no midió sus movimientos hasta verse sobre la muchacha, sujetándola como antes, pero dispuesto a asesinarla en ese mismo instante si no obtenía la respuesta que quería.

" _¿De dónde has sacado eso? ¿Quién te dijo todo eso? ¡Responde!",_ y como si se tratara de una muñeca de trapo, la sacudió con extrema violencia, lo que finalmente hizo reaccionar al comandante. Se cruzó de inmediato y con todas las fuerzas que tenía, logró empujar al pokémon.

"Mewtwo, ¡detente!", gritó Herrera. "¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!"

 _"No voy a soportar que nadie me hable de esa manera. ¡Quiero que esa basura me responda! ¿De dónde sacó algo como eso? ¡¿Cómo es eso de que Giovanni alguna vez me golpeó?! ¿Qué significa eso?",_ y sin más intentó lograr respuestas mediante la fuerza, pero otra vez el hombre se interpuso.

"No voy a soportar que trates a mis agentes como basura", respondió y rápidamente sacó un pequeño aparato desde el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta, tomándolo con firmeza para mantenerlo en alto. El pokémon, al verlo quedó completamente congelado en sus acciones, como si aquel artefacto representara un enorme peligro. "No creí que fueras tan ingenuo como para creer que tan sólo Giovanni tiene uno de estos."

" _¿Qué haces tú con eso?_ ", preguntó casi por inercia, con los ojos clavados en el pequeño artefacto.

"Esa es una pregunta bastante absurda", contestó Herrera. "Obviamente Giovanni no desea insubordinaciones y, conociéndote, sería estúpido darte tanta libertad."

" _Eres un..."_

"Escúchame bien", lo irrumpió. "Tanto tú, como Jennifer, como todos los que están en el helicóptero son agentes del Equipo Rocket y es mi deber como comandante el velar por su seguridad. Si tú te puedes mantener a salvo por ti mismo, bien por ti, pero no voy a permitir que sus frustraciones sean excusa para atacar a los demás. Y si vas a comportarte así por algo como esto, entonces no me queda más opción que tomar cartas en el asunto, ¿entendido?"

"..."

"¡Te hice una pregunta, agente!"

" _Sí, Herrera_ ", contestó el pokémon a regañadientes, apretando los puños y cerrando los ojos para contener la rabia.

"Eso está mejor", dijo el hombre relajando los hombros para luego guardar el aparato que tanto había asustado a Mewtwo. "Ahora, espero que entiendan que no necesito recalcar que lo que ha sucedido aquí no debe salir de la isla. Los problemas entre agentes siempre han desagradado a Giovanni y si no quieren represalias, será mejor que mantengan la compostura."

"S-sí comandante", dijo rápidamente Patton. El pokémon sólo asintió despacio, demasiado tenso para pensar en hacer algo más.

En ese momento, llegó finalmente el paramédico con un par de ayudantes y tras las órdenes del comandante, depositaron a Jennifer en una camilla para llevársela al helicóptero y llegar lo más rápido posible al cuartel general y tratar sus lesiones, ignorando por completo la tensión instalada entre el comandante y el pokémon.

Herrera tras unos segundos, caminó hacia el helicóptero para regresar a casa, pero luego de avanzar unos cuantos metros, se volteó hacia el psíquico, quien en ese momento estaba colocándose su casco, para esta forma, evitar que alguien viera la impotencia en su rostro.

Sin embargo, el pokémon notó cierta mirada en el comandante, antes de verlo partir definitivamente tras el paramédico. Había sido algo extraño. No parecía enojado, teniendo razones de sobra con los últimos acontecimientos. No, la mirada que Mewtwo vio fue algo bastante parecido...a la tristeza.

" _Este día no podía terminar peor_ ", se dijo la criatura y en un arrebato de ira, hizo volar en pedazos uno de los edificios cercanos, usando los poderes que habían resultado inútiles contra su adversario. " _Definitivamente no."_

...

...

...

...

...

 **Nota de autor:**

Bienvenido al fic!

En primer lugar, sé que a mucha gente (yo incluida) les gusta Mewtwo siendo más filosófico, más noble o cosas así, pero deben saber que él tiene una historia detrás y esa, es esta. Todos sabemos que él no era un santo ni nada de eso, que pasó por una serie de cosas y que al final comenzó a cambiar.

Hace mucho tiempo, cuando descubrí que existía el mundo del fanfic y páginas como esta, tuve la intención de comenzar mi propio aporte, quería escribir una historia nueva que de algún modo, conservara la esencia de la original. Una trama con más drama, más detallista, más madura: diferente. Quería cambiar el canon de lo que es Pokémon. Mewtwo no era infantil, su historia siempre fue oscura, obviando la censura y los toques simplistas. Yo no quería eso, yo quería ver la médula.

Y cuando por primera vez vi "El origen de Mewtwo" (lo admito, casi lloré), quise recuperarlo, fusionarlo con la trama central como siempre debió estar y dar al mundo una historia distinta.

Fue un trabajo duro, pero quería sentirme orgullosa del resultado.

Esta historia lleva un proceso de planeación muy largo. Desde la primera imagen que vi en mi cabeza, pasando por su desarrollo narrativo, su análisis, su guión, el estudio de personajes, sus caracterizaciones, su contexto, sus objetivos, su conflicto, todo, todo eso hasta llegar finalmente a un proyecto armado, listo para salir al mundo. Fue arduo. Fue mucho tiempo. Pasé, además, por una serie de crisis durante todo este tiempo que me impedían escribir (una de esas crisis de hecho, consistía en la absoluta incapacidad de redactar bien una línea. Fue una etapa bien depresiva).

Pero resulta que mientras me dediqué a las otras historias, dejé de lado esta de tal modo, que casi la desecho. Si no hubiese por aquella época en que decidí abandonar el fanfic, no habría considerado verla otra vez. Porque se me apareció como diciendo: _"¿No iba a ser yo la primera? Y ahora, de la nada, se te ocurre abandonar en fanfic, muchas gracias._ " Por lo que todo este tiempo fuera me sirvió para la planeación definitiva.

Esta era la primera vez que trabajaba con Mewtwo siendo joven, por decirlo de algún modo. En todas mis historias, su caracterización se encontraba después de "El regreso de Mewtwo", por lo que era más filosófico, más pensativo, menos arrogante, no tan violento, no tan...no tan del Equipo Rocket. Así que esto es un gran desafío, porque trabajar con él otra vez, de una forma distinta a como lo estaba haciendo, era algo que realmente me hacía dudar si continuar o no.

Es por eso que no miento al decir que por poco se me seca el cerebro en la construcción general de la historia como cada capítulo, pasando por cada secuencia, cada personaje, cada situación y un enorme etcétera. Un trabajo arduo que de algún modo me hace admirar más a aquellos que tengo en mi lista de favoritos.

Pero bueno, la historia finalmente, después de cuatro largos años (casi cinco, comenzó a mediados de 2011) , está en movimiento y espero que siga así hasta su final. Eso sí, lamentablemente, debido a la cantidad de trabajo que tengo, las publicaciones de la historia tendrán intervalos de varios meses, lo cual de ninguna manera quiere decir que vaya a dejarlo abandonado. De ser así, lo avisaré a su debido tiempo. Pero he gastado demasiada materia gris como para dignarme a hacer eso.

Bueno, eso. Una nota de autor un poco larga (pero no tanto como el primer capítulo. Intentaré escribir más corto de ahora en adelante), pero quería presentar este nuevo proyecto.

Nos leemos, buenos días/tardes/ noches.

MG.


	2. Conjeturas

**Capítulo II**

" **Conjeturas"**

...

...

...

Humillación, humillación, humillación.

Por más que quisiera, no podía dejar de sentir como esa palabra le taladraba la cabeza sin cesar. Y es que los últimos acontecimientos no hacían más que restregarle en la cara sus propias limitaciones y su incapacidad de hacer algo al respecto.

Mewtwo, luego del término de la misión, cuando ya no había motivo para permanecer en la isla, decidió que lo mejor para él y su propia salud psíquica era abandonar el lugar de una vez por todas. Así que, tras observar como los agentes se reunían en torno al helicóptero para esperar el arribo del segundo equipo, encargado de la protección del lugar, miró hacia el cielo, a las estrellas titilando en lo alto y, antes de que alguien se atreviera a decirle algo, o a siquiera acercársele, desapareció en un destello de luz azul a una velocidad vertiginosa. Se había teletransportado, al cuartel general gracias al conocimiento de la ruta de regreso en el primer viaje a la isla. Ya no hacía falta volver volando.

Se materializó luego de un rato en lo que era su "habitación", un enorme domo ubicado en el sector sur de las instalaciones del Equipo Rocket. Estaba dividido en dos partes visibles, desde la mitad, creando dos hemisferios superficiales; uno de cristal, el cual era el techo de un hermoso invernadero, que cumplía con oxigenar el resto del lugar y como ducto de ventilación, al contar con una serie de pequeños agujeros en la parte inferior. La otra mitad era de concreto liso, sin ninguna clase de detalle, a excepción de la puerta, por la cual sólo entraba el personal autorizado. Ambas partes estaban divididas por un cristal de cincuenta centímetros de espesor, de un color más oscuro, lo que impedía la visión a la sección oculta bajo el concreto desde el invernadero. Esta segunda parte, separada de la vegetación, era la habitación de Mewtwo, un lugar amplio y casi desprovisto de mobiliario, ya que una criatura como él sólo necesitaba lo básico. Junto al cristal de división tenía su cama, un enorme colchón en la que él podía dormir en la posición que quisiera. A su lado se hallaba una pequeña mesa y sobre ésta, adosado a la pared, un aparato semejante a un teléfono, el que le permitía comunicación directa con Giovanni. Más allá, el refrigerador, una despensa, una silla, el grifo y hasta un televisor, el cual se encontraba también pegado a la pared. Además, cerca de la cama se hallaba una extraña plataforma circular con grandes salientes como tubos y pinzas, lugar donde la criatura se quitaba la armadura gracias a esta maquinaria. Perpendicular a la pared divisora de cristal estaba la puerta de entrada y a unos cuantos metros de ésta, un ascensor, por donde el pokémon podía bajar a su gimnasio privado, provisto de toda clase de máquina de ejercicios y armas de ataque que ningún otro agente podría ver jamás. También, en el subterráneo se encontraba el baño y la ducha de la criatura.

Ahora se encontraba allí, recostado mirando al techo, tratando de conservar la calma, aunque muchas veces, sus intentos sólo lograran frustrarlo aun más.

Recordaba al androide, quien a pesar de no tener un rostro, parecía burlarse de él; la casi derrota y la necesidad de utilizar un arma humana para lograr sus objetivos. Y esa niña, oh, ¡cómo olvidar a esa niña! La chica no sólo había destruido la poca paciencia que le quedaba, sino que además, plantó una serie de dudas en su cabeza, imposibles de quitar.

No comprendía por qué las palabras de esa chica le había afectado tanto, considerando que, por lógica, todo aquello había sido nada más que un conjunto de falacias. Obviamente la joven se había visto alterada por la situación y arremetió con lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, sin importar la falta de sentido de sus dichos. Porque bien Mewtwo sabía su propia historia, sus propios orígenes y, definitivamente, la muchacha estaba viviendo en un mundo paralelo donde todo el planeta estaba de cabeza.

Mewtwo, el pokémon más poderoso del mundo, era el resultado de la manipulación genética de los restos fosilizados de un Mew, la criatura legendaria responsable de toda la vida no humana de la Tierra. El clon, entonces, se había desarrollado en un laboratorio, incubado en un tubo de ensayo enorme en cuál fue su cuna hasta que su cuerpo hubo alcanzado el crecimiento ideal. Ya adulto, recién vio la luz del día y fue entonces cuando hizo ingreso al Equipo Rocket.

De hecho, aún recordaba el momento en que abrió los ojos por primera vez, descubriendo frente a sí a unos cuantos hombres y al mismísimo Giovanni, quien le dio la bienvenida al mundo y a su tan afamada organización delictiva. Sí, lo recordaba bien. Había sido hace unos tres años, dedicándose a entrenar desde entonces muy a pesar de sus innatas e infinitamente superiores habilidades.

¿Cómo era posible que una muchacha apenas ingresada como cadete hubiese dicho algo tan absurdo? ¿Cómo se le ocurría que él, de niño, había sido víctima de la violencia de Giovanni, sin siquiera hacer tenido una infancia?

Esas preguntas, en otro momento, le hubiesen producido una buena carcajada. Pero hoy no. Porque, a pesar de saber a ciencia cierta que todo era una estupidez por parte de la humana, algo en su cuerpo, en su mente, había reaccionado de una forma tal que lo descolocó por completo. Y era eso, por sobre todo, lo que lo tenía ahora tan alterado. Puesto que, en el fondo, y sin querer admitirlo, sentía que aquello, ese miedo, esa tensión, no habían sucedido en vano. Había algo que les daba solidez, algo de verdad que le intrigaba cada vez más.

La lógica se burlaba en sus narices por poner en tela de juicio lo obvio, mas algo en su pecho, en el fondo de su ser no estaba del todo seguro de lo innegable.

¿Y si había algo más? ¿Cómo era posible?

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, cansado y aburrido de hacerse mil veces las mismas preguntas y no conseguir respuesta alguna. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? ¿Indagar entre los miembros más antiguos del Equipo Rocket? No, eso sólo atraería risas y molestias. Imaginó entonces, como un juego de posibilidades que, de algún modo las palabras de Patton eran ciertas. Si de verdad él había tenido una infancia y algo de tal magnitud sucedió en aquella época... ¿Por qué no podía recordarlo?

" _Porque nunca pasó. No hay otra respuesta"_

Pero entonces...

Bufó, hastiado de todo, de las molestas preguntas. Este día no pudo haber terminado peor. En primer lugar, un androide, una máquina se había atrevido a hacerle frente y casi lo se queda con la victoria; luego lo había seguido la intervención de Patton y, por último, Herrera le había puesto la guinda al pastel al humillarlo aun más frente a la humana. Porque el haberlo amenazado con ese aparato en presencia de la chica era sólo la forma de meter el dedo en la llaga de su orgullo.

Se llevó la mano al pecho y suspiró con hastío. Hace muchos años, antes de que siquiera tuviera conciencia de existir, Giovanni había hecho instalar un artefacto en su cuerpo, una suerte de detonador ubicado en la zona torácica, demasiado cerca de su corazón, con el fin de mantenerlo quieto en caso de insubordinación. Nunca había sido utilizado, pero sabía que el líder del Equipo Rocket poseía un activador, mismo aparato que vio en las manos del comandante Herrera.

Cuando supo de la existencia de aquella máquina dentro de su cuerpo, no pudo más que sentir indignación, por la necesidad que tenían de mantenerlo atado a sus obligaciones. Además de la humillante situación de ver su destino pendiente de la decisión de presionar o no el botón activador.

Y ahora la chica Patton sabía esto. Una razón más para usarla en su contra y mofarse de él. Porque el aparato no estaba diseñado para matarlo, pero sí para causarle un agonizante padecimiento, y eso, para él, era peor que la muerte. Que los humanos lo vieran sufrir sin poder defenderse sólo le hacía desear abandonar este mundo.

Suspiró por enésima vez, aburrido de esta situación, de las preguntas y de toda la incertidumbre. Se incorporó en su lecho y miró con desdén la pared de fondo, como si en aquel lugar se encontrara el peor de sus enemigos.

Bufó con hastío y decidió que lo mejor era poner, de una vez por todas, las cartas sobre la mesa. Ya no le quedaba paciencia para continuar con esto.

...

...

...

Jennifer abrió los ojos repentinamente, descubriéndose con la respiración agitada y el cuerpo bañado en sudor, como si estuviese siendo víctima de una terrible persecución de la cual no tenía salida. Mas al prestar un poco de atención a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que tan sólo había estado soñando; aunque esta pesadilla consistía en nada más que un par de ojos violáceos observándola en plena oscuridad. Suspiró al notar de que no era algo real y al mismo tiempo se regaño mentalmente por el simple hecho de verse afectada por la mirada silenciosa del pokémon. Porque ella era una joven con carácter que demostró poseer la convicción y el valor de un digno agente del Equipo Rocket y ahora, sin embargo, estaba aterrada por los ojos de Mewtwo.

"Maldito animal", dijo y luego notó que todo el lugar estaba demasiado silencioso a como recordaba antes de caer en el embrujo del sueño, cuando el ajetreo del helicóptero y de los agentes era una estruendosa orquesta tan desafinada y terrible, que terminaron mareándola. Así que se aventuró al alzar un poco su cuerpo para descubrirse no en el vehículo que la llevó a la isla, sino más bien, en una cama limpia y fresca, acompañada por muchas más, mayoritariamente ocupadas por varios agentes que dormían en paz.

Estaba en el hospital de Equipo Rocket.

Con resignación volvió a acostarse y miró al techo, comprendiendo a causa de la dificultad de sus movimientos, que había sido intervenida quirúrgicamente. La frustración de verse completamente inútil en un momento tan crucial como este no tardó en hacerse presente, logrando tan sólo hacerla sentir peor. No podía creer que el instante de una de las victorias más importantes de la organización, ella no pudiese hacer más que quedarse en su cama viendo como todos sus sueños de gloria se desvanecían entre sus dedos. Porque después de todo, no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo necesitaría para curarse, si es que realmente su recuperación era una realidad. ¡Quién sabía si la joven recluta estrella de este año, quedaba imposibilitada de actuar por una crónica lesión en las costillas!

Cerró los ojos y trató de mantener la calma, mas la rabia creció en su pecho de tal forma y con tal fuerza, que creyó que ésta terminaría destruyendo por completo la zona herida. Y es que el recuerdo de Mewtwo la enfurecía. La imagen del pokémon viniéndose encima para tratarla peor que un muñeco de felpa parecía estar tatuada en su mente para no desaparecer. Y lo peor de todo, a ojos de la joven, era que a pesar del odio que sentía por la criatura, en el fondo le aterraba su presencia.

Respiró profundo, o al menos, lo suficiente como para no sentir el dolor de sus lesiones y recordó los últimos acontecimientos. Había sido subida al helicóptero por los paramédicos junto a unos cuantos agentes heridos, a quienes acomodaron de la manera más óptima mientras se preparaban para el despegue. Recordó al comandante Herrera sentarse a su lado y conversar un poco sobre la misión, de cómo había terminado, sobre las bajas y algunas cuantas complicaciones durante su desarrollo, repitiendo el proceso entre los demás heridos, antes de que todos perdieran la conciencia a causa de los sedantes suministrados. De seguro, pensó, la mayoría de los que ahora dormían a su alrededor, eran aquellos que la acompañaron en el helicóptero.

Suspiró contrariada al darse cuenta de que todo esto le representaba un grave problema. Si sus lesiones no sanaban pronto, más temprano que tarde dejaría de ser la cadete prodigio y se convertiría en una baja más del Equipo Rocket. No había espacio para débiles ni estorbos.

Maldijo una y mil veces a Mewtwo por lo que había sucedido y su actual condición física, muy a pesar de que ella fue quien lo provocó. Aunque en realidad, lo único que había querido, era bajar al pokémon de su pedestal de arrogancia y estampar su cara contra el piso. Se lo merecía, porque ella entendía que el psíquico no siempre había sido el más fuerte y ahora, luego de tanto tiempo, se dedicaba a tratar a los demás como basura sólo porque a él lo habían tratado igual o peor. No, no era justo, se merecía un poco de su propia medicina para atragantarse con su arrogancia y conocer, a la fuerza, el sabor de la humildad.

Pero la joven había errado y sus ímpetus de justicia se acabaron con la violencia desalmada de la criatura. ¿Qué tal si ahora la muchacha no podía volver a ser un agente activo a causa de sus lesiones? ¿Y todo por hablar de más? Bueno, ahora era un poco tarde para arrepentirse y, aunque maldijera al pokémon por toda la eternidad, él estaba completamente sano y no con su futuro en ascuas.

Suspiró por enésima vez, pensando en que, de ahora en adelante, tendría que poner su voluntad al máximo para poder continuar en la organización como una brillante agente prodigio. Pero...¡si no fuera por él! ¡Si no fuera por ese maldito de crueles y fríos ojos violáceos!

" _No es normal que un ser humano piense tanto en un pokémon",_ escuchó de repente, poniéndola en estado de alerta inmediato. Alzó la cabeza para ver a su alrededor, al tiempo en que el temblor se hacía presente en el resto de su cuerpo. Buscó con la mirada la presencia que tanto temía, mientras que en el fondo, rogaba por haber oído mal el sueño entre dientes de algún paciente. O bien, pensar que se trataba de una alucinación provocada por los medicamentos utilizados en la operación a la que fue sometida. Sin embargo, cuando por fin posó la mirada en un bulto que se asomaba en un rincón, sintió que su corazón se detenía y se convertía en un cubo de hielo. Mewtwo le sonrió cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, provocando aún más terror en la joven. ¿Cuándo había entrado? Y no menos importante, ¿por dónde?. La puerta estaba cerrada del mismo modo que las ventanas. La joven lo miro con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, sin poder creer que hubiese aparecido de esa forma. Parpadeó con fuerza por varios segundos, tratando de convencerse de que, efectivamente, todo era una ilusión, mas cuando el pokémon comenzó a caminar hacia su cama, la esperanza poco a poco fue desvaneciéndose, hasta que por fin la criatura se sentó tranquilamente a tan sólo un metro de distancia. ¡Era real!

" _Definitivamente no es normal que un humano piense con tal intensidad en un pokémon",_ dijo la criatura con toda calma, con los codos apoyados en las piernas y un tanto inclinada hacia adelante, sin ver directamente hacia la joven, cosa que en el fondo, ella agradecía. " _En lo que a mí respecta, eso es algo perturbador. Y más si considero los pensamientos que tuviste de mi durante la batalla."_

Sin embargo, Jennifer era incapaz de responder. Su cuerpo estaba completamente paralizado, respirando apenas lo suficiente para mantenerla con vida, mas con todos sus pensamientos hechos un caos. La presión de su pecho y el terror recorriendo cada parte de su ser por medio de su sangre eran ya una realidad. Y es que el hecho de ver a Mewtwo sentado junto a ella sin alguien que pudiera hacer algo en caso de que lo sucedido en la isla se repitiera, estaba a punto de provocarle un ataque de pánico.

" _La verdad, es que ahora no estoy seguro si soy parte de un triángulo amoroso junto a Herrera_ ", y se rió despacio, indiferente al terror de la joven. " _Y eso es algo que me preocupa bastante_."

Silencio.

Mewtwo se quedó viendo un punto perdido en algún rincón de la pared lateral, tal y como si hubiese olvidado la presencia de la muchacha a su lado. Bajó la cabeza y centró su atención en el piso, para luego, lentamente, mirar a la muchacha con ojos de reproche.

" _¿Eso es todo? ¿Lo que me mostraste en la isla era todo lo que tenías_?", y suspiró _. "No puedo creer el haberme dejado llevar por las palabras de una muchachita que sólo abre la boca cuando está al amparo de su amado comandante, mas ahora, cuando he de suponer, debe mostrarme de lo que está hecha, sólo parece tener la capacidad de no orinarse en la cama."_

Estas palabras, por increíble que parezca, removieron algo en la psiquis de Jennifer, regresándole el calor a la sangre y, por qué no, el odio que sentía hacia el pokémon. Odio que se interpretó como rabia y ésta, como inusitado valor.

"¿Q- q-que q-qui-quieres?", dijo la joven de repente, tratando de sacar ese valor desde el fondo de su alma para poder dirigirle la palabra al pokémon y tratar de disimular su pánico. Mas sabía que en realidad, Mewtwo la estaba provocando sólo para disfrutar de todo esto.

" _Sólo vine a hacerte una visita_ ", contesto él tranquilamente otra vez, como si se tratasen se entrañables amigos. " _No has dejado de pensar en mi, así que creí que lo mejor era venir personalmente. ¿Tiene algo de malo?"_

" _¿_ Q-qué si t-tiene algo de malo?", se apresuró ella a contestar. La rabia poco a poco comenzaba a burbujear en su interior, equilibrando un poco el miedo y dando como resultado, un torbellino de emociones contradictorias demasiado difíciles de controlar. "¿P-por qué cr-crees que estoy aquí? ¿Acaso se t-te olv-vidó?"

" _Oh, niña, no. Claro que no. Pero tú también debes recordar la posición en la que estás y el hecho de que debes asumir las consecuencias de tus actos_ ", y se volteó para mirarla, directamente a los ojos, tal y como la joven no quería. Porque la penumbra y el silencio del hospital, otorgaban al pokémon un aspecto mucho más espeluznante.

Él sonrió otra vez, divertido ante la expresión de Patton, mas pronto pensó que era demasiada tortura para una persona que además, estaba herida e imposibilitada de moverse, así que volvió su cabeza hacia el frente, mirando algún punto perdido en la habitación.

" _No soy tan malo como crees, niña. Sólo soy...exigente. Detesto la incompetencia y, con los humanos...ufff, tal parece que la tienen como estandarte, o código de honor. Es decir, en ocasiones me pregunto si lo hacen a propósito con el fin de hacerme enfadar, porque a veces ya es demasiado ridículo para ser simple incompetencia."_

Jennifer se lo quedó mirando con la boca abierta, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante la irrealidad de la situación. Mewtwo estaba sentado en su cama hablando como si nada hubiese sucedido antes y, como si de verdad fueran grandes amigos, al punto de contarle sus desdichas. Esto debía ser un chiste.

" _A decir verdad, esperaba encontrarte dormida, ¿sabes?",_ le dijo sorprendiéndola aún más. En el fondo, estas palabras la alertaron, susurrándole al oído que debía tener cuidado de ahora en adelante, que podía encontrarse en un gran peligro. Todo dependía de cómo lograra llevar la conversación. ¿O se trataba tan sólo de un estado de psicosis y, en el fondo, Mewtwo no era tan malo, tal y como él mismo decía?

"¿P-por qué?", se atrevió a decir de la forma más neutral que pudo. No obstante, el pensamiento del pokémon viniéndose encima, sin poder hacer algo para defenderse le estaba provocando tal ansiedad, que creyó que iba a vomitar.

" _Mh...",_ se arriscó de hombros con toda naturalidad _. "Normalmente los humanos acostumbran a dormir a esta hora. Me sorprendió encontrarte despierta y más, pensando en mi. Debo decirlo, me asustas, humana."_

"¿Tú? ¿Asustado de m-mí?", le dijo sarcásticamente, lo que provocó una ligera risa en el psíquico. Tal parece, la tensión entre ambos había sufrido un pequeño quiebre. "A-ahora la sorprendida s-soy yo."

" _¿Por qué no? ¿Cierto?"_

"Cierto", susurró ella, todavía muy nerviosa. Esperaba ver la puerta abrirse para dar paso al comandante Herrera o a cualquiera que la sacara de esta situación. "P-pero aún no me has dicho por qué q-querías encontrarme dormida."

" _Porque todo sería más fácil si hubiese sido así. Tanto para mí como para ti. Y siéntete afortunada de que, de todos modos, me esté preocupando de tu "comodidad""._

"Todavía no entiendo"

" _Y no necesitas entender_ ", le dijo adoptando un rostro serio y volteándose hacia ella, encontrándose sus miradas una vez más. " _Tu cabeza es un libro abierto, como la de la mayoría de los humanos, mas tus pensamientos sobre mi y todo lo que has pasado, han convertido a tu mente en un caos. Es aburrido dedicarse a descifrar y a discernir entre lo que es real y objetivo, y lo que crees real y objetivo. Hubiese sido mejor para mis propósitos encontrarte dormida. Nunca te hubieses enterado de mi intervención ni de mi presencia en esta habitación esta noche_."

" _..."_

" _Pero como siempre, los humanos sólo me causan problemas y molestias. ¡Es increíble que cuando necesito a uno dormido y sumiso, lo encuentro despierto e inventando mil y una historias sobre mi!_

" _..."_

" _Tú no me conoces, no sabes de lo que soy capaz, así que será mejor que te quedes quieta, callada y tranquila si no quieres verlo ahora_." Y sin más, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de un azul pálido.

Jennifer sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba y que su mente, ahora colapsada de emociones, entraba en un tránsito aún más caótico con las últimas palabras del pokémon y con lo que sea que estuviese haciendo ahora. Porque no podía moverse libremente, no podía dejar de verlo a los ojos y eso estaba volviéndola loca. Quería huir lejos, sin importar el grado de sus lesiones con tal de no seguir en su presencia, pero más rápido de lo que jamás podría creer, comenzó a perder el completo control de sus acciones y pensamientos, entendiendo lo que el pokémon estaba haciendo en el último momento, antes de convertirse en la moradora de un cuerpo ajeno a ella. Mewtwo estaba entrando a su mente, estaba indagando dentro de su cabeza, de sus recuerdos como si se tratara de un paseo por el parque, desinteresado completamente en que si de verdad esto era moral o no.

Jennifer vio, o más bien, sintió como todas sus experiencias desde que había hecho ingreso al Equipo Rocket desfilaban agolpadas unas tras otras a una velocidad vertiginosa. Una y otra vez las mismas situaciones, los mismos rostros, las mismas palabras y sensaciones. Se sintió en el ojo de un huracán, testigo de sus memorias sin poder poseer ninguna, mientras éstas se mofaban desde lejos al no poder ser capturadas. La joven creyó entonces, que pronto perdería la conciencia y, tal vez la cordura. Su mente no estaba en su cuerpo o ella no estaba en su mente, completamente desdoblada de su existencia.

En tanto, concentrado en su actividad, Mewtwo escudriñaba en los recuerdos de la muchacha con el fin de descubrir el origen de las palabras pronunciadas en la isla. Necesitaba saber quién o cómo se había enterado de este supuesto pasado del pokémon y, principalmente, si era real o no. Porque bien, podía ser una historia inventada con el propósito de hacerle hervir la sangre por parte de algunos cadetes. Bueno, se dijo, ahora lo descubriría.

Continuó repasando las memorias de la humana, entendiendo su pasado y buscando con desesperación las respuestas que requería, hasta que, luego de varios hechos muy lejanos a sus intereses, descubrió una conversación que echaría luces sobre este misterio.

Patton vio desde lejos, como si fuese el espectador de su programa de televisión, como su mente se estabilizaba en un recuerdo, algo que había sucedido hace apenas una semana, cuando salió de su clase de defensa personal para comer.

Recordó que aquel día se había destacado lo agradable de su clima, así que pensó que más tarde, iría a dar un paseo en el bosque colindante al cuartel general, para poder disfrutar del sol y de la paz del lugar.

Se acercó al comedor y pidió su almuerzo, para después ubicarse en una mesa cerca de la puerta. Comió durante un rato sola, hasta que, sin previo aviso, sintió como alguien se acomodaba a su lado sin que se hubiese dado cuenta de su cercanía. La chica alzo la vista de inmediato, con el fin de descubrir a su nuevo compañero de mesa; un joven, unos cuantos años mayor que ella, con flamante cabello pelirrojo y una gran sonrisa, lo que le daba una expresión mucho más infantil, totalmente inadecuada a su edad.

"Hola", dijo el muchacho de forma cantarina. "Me llamo Eddie Stuart. Es un placer conocerte, Jennifer Patton."

"Q-qué...¿cómo sabes mi nombre?", se sorprendió ella.

"¿Quién no lo sabe? Eres la cadete estrella de este año. Todos hablan de ti, aunque sea sólo por envidia", y ella lo miró sin poder creerlo, al tiempo en que la sangre subía a sus mejillas. Miró para todos lados, buscando a algún grupo de jóvenes riéndose mientras era víctima de esta broma, mas no encontró sino a los agentes comiendo y preocupados de sus propias conversaciones. ¿De verdad su fama era tan grande? ¿De verdad había causado la envidia incluso de agentes más avanzados a ella? Sin duda, esta información subió el ego de la chica hasta más allá de las nubes. "Pero a mí me caíste bien", prosiguió él. "Por eso vine a comer contigo", y para corroborar sus palabras, se tragó casi de un golpe varias cucharadas de puré. Jennifer se lo quedó mirando, sin saber qué contestar exactamente, cuando él dirigió sus ojos a la bandeja de la muchacha "Se te va a enfriar la comida."

Ella lo miró perpleja, aun agobiada por los sentimientos de fama que revoloteaban sobre su cabeza y agrandaban su orgullo. Sin embargo, cuando una torpe sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al encontrarse sentada junto a su primer admirador declarado, él bajó la cuchara de su boca con sumo cuidado, y la depositó en el plato, en una acción mecánica y calculada que distaba mucho de la primera impresión alegre y jovial que entregó en un primer momento.

Jennifer, notando este repentino cambio de actitud, lo miró con suspicacia, pensando que la presencia del joven no era enteramente amistosa y que sólo había usado esto como una pantalla para acercársele.

"Por cómo te he estado observando", musitó mirando su plato, "dudo mucho que creas que estoy aquí por mera amistad."

"¿Eh?", se precipitó ella. "¿Me has estado observando?".

"No creas que soy un psicópata o algo así, ¿eh?", se rió jugando ahora con su comida, mas manteniendo un aire taciturno . "Es sólo que me parece que tienes mucho potencial y eso es algo digno de observación."

"..."

"Además, he escuchado por ahí que te has dedicado a recabar información sobre la organización, los agentes y todo eso. ¿Puedo saber por qué?"

"Debo conocer el lugar y la gente con la que trabajaré el resto de mi vida, ¿no te parece?", contestó ella seriamente.

"Entiendo", sonrió él jugando ahora con su comida antes de llevársela a la boca. "Eres muy interesante, ¿sabes?"

"..."

"Pero no he venido aquí para eso. No. Vine para "cooperar" con tu investigación. Con tu potencial, me parece injusto que sepas cosas a medias"

"¿Cosas a medias?", se intrigó ella.

"Así es", asintió. "Por ejemplo, ¿qué sabes sobre Mewtwo?"

"¿Sobre Mewtwo? Bueno...", titubeó. " Es el pokémon de Giovanni, es decir, acata órdenes directas de él y de los altos mandos. Podría decirse que, de algún modo, si se le antoja no obedecer a alguien que considere de bajo rango, no lo hará.

"Es extremadamente poderoso. Hasta los entrenadores más fuertes de la organización le tienen miedo. He escuchado que se le considera el pokémon más fuerte del mundo.

"Como datos generales, es un clon de mew, el pokémon legendario, por eso la magnitud de sus poderes psíquicos. Usa una armadura diseñada para maximizar esos poderes."

"Muy bien", contestó Eddie triunfante, como si la chica hubiese acertado en una pregunta muy difícil en algún examen. "¿Qué más?"

"..."

"Sabes por ejemplo, ¿cómo llegó al Equipo Rocket?"

"¿Cómo llegó? Bueno, según investigué, eso fue hace unos pocos años, creo que tres. No estoy del todo segura.

""Nació" de un tubo de ensayo gigante y desde entonces es el principal luchador del Equipo Rocket"

"¡Muy bien!", celebró el joven, dándole varias palmadas en la espalda a la chica. "Has investigado mucho. Serás una excelente espía en un par de años, ¿sabes?"

Ella se lo quedó mirando un segundo, dimensionando la magnitud del elogio tal y como si no lo creyera.

"Sin embargo", prosiguió él sin darle mayor importancia a la expresión de la muchacha , "esa es la historia general. Lo que todos saben por "manual", ¿entiendes?"

"¿Qué?"

"Que todo lo que me has dicho, es correcto, pero sólo hasta la mitad"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?'", se adelantó ella, por lo que Eddie se vio en la obligación de retenerla un segundo y darle algunas palmadas en la espalda para que conservara la calma.

"No seas tan obvia, Patton. Recuerda que estamos en una organización que entrena, entre muchas cosas, a espías. Cualquiera de este comedor podría notar que te estoy diciendo algo turbio e ir con el chisme ante Giovanni o cualquiera."

"L-lo siento", se calmó ella, a lo que el joven sonrió.

"Ya, tranquila, no es para que pongas esa cara."

"..."

"Bueno, como te iba diciendo, esta historia apenas la conocen unos cuantos en el Equipo Rocket. Giovanni y unos pocos altos mandos.

"Todos creen que Mewtwo llegó al cuartel hace unos tres años, luego de incubarse durante mucho tiempo hasta que creció y despertó. Dicen que entrenó un poco, pero que en realidad ya sabía todo, como si su forma de atacar fuera innata, es decir, que siempre hubiese sabido cómo hacerlo.

"Pero todo eso no es cierto."

"¿Cómo que no? ¿Entonces por qué...?"

"Shht", la detuvo él. "Ya te dije que tengas paciencia."

"..."

"Bueno, como decía (otra vez), Mewtwo nació hace mucho tiempo antes y no hace tres años como todos dicen. Llegó al Equipo Rocket siendo un niño que apenas sí podía usar un ataque. No sabía nada de nada y eso enojó a Giovanni hasta que se aburrió.

"No había gastado millones de dólares en un pokémon que con suerte sabía orinar bien, así que...come"

"¿Qué?", preguntó ella viendo como el muchacho volvía a centrarse en su almuerzo, como si el relato que contaba jamás hubiera existido, descolocándola por completo.

"Que comas, se te va a enfriar la comida y es un obvio que estamos hablado de algo turbio. ¿Que acaso no escuchaste lo que te dije antes?"

"Yo...", musitó ella y con lentitud comenzó a comer. En tanto, Eddie, entre bocado y bocado continuó su historia.

"Era tal la incompetencia de Mewtwo, que Giovanni se hartó y comenzó a... golpearlo."

"¡¿A golpearlo?!", exclamó ella casi en un grito, alertando a su compañero, quien casi pierde el alma.

"Sí, porque Richard pretendía robarle la novia a Cristian", dijo casualmente, por si alguien había escuchado de más.

"¿Qué?", se extrañó ella, mas fue fulminada por los furiosos ojos de Stuart.

"¿Que acaso quieres que me maten? ¡Baja la voz, idiota!", susurró irritado.

"L-lo siento"

"Otra vez", rodó los ojos. "A ver si me dejas terminar."

"..."

"Mewtwo era el fracaso encarnado y, en esos años, no tenían la tecnología para hacer otro clon ni mucho menos podían desperdiciar el dinero de esa forma, así que Giovanni no tuvo más opción que corregirlo él mismo."

"¿Y por qué no ordenó a algún entrenador que lo hiciera?"

"Lo hizo, pero de vez en cuando se encargaba de darle una tunda, dicen que con un látigo, para meterle en la cabeza quien manda.

"Con el tiempo Mewtwo comenzó a mejorar y poco a poco se volvió tan temible, orgulloso y arrogante como todos lo conocen.

"Pero escuché que la violencia de Giovanni era mucha y que Mewtwo, a pesar de temerle, lo odiaba al punto de querer verlo muerto."

"¿Y porque no se defendió entonces?"

"Porque tenía miedo igual y aún no era tan fuerte. Tal parece Giovanni tenía otra carta bajo la manga para mantenerlo sumiso", dijo sin tener idea del aparato que el pokémon tenía en su pecho.

"¿Y luego qué paso?", interrogó ella al ver que Eddie se ponía de pie.

"Eso, mi estimada Patton, te lo contaré otro día."

"¿Qué? No me puedes dejar con la historia a medias. ¿Por qué nadie dice nada? ¿Por qué Mewtwo, si ahora es tan fuerte, no hace algo en contra de Giovanni y sigue obedeciéndole? ¡Dime!"

"Uf", suspiró él con su bandeja en la mano. "Eres demasiado impaciente", y antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo, se acercó y tomó su postre. "Ya acabé de comer y, si no lo has notado, varios han mirado hacia acá. No creo convencer a nadie con la supuesta conversación sobre...¿cómo se llamaban? Ah, sí, Richard y su novia. Así que lo mejor es dejarlo hasta acá por ahora. Otro día te contaré el resto y, créeme, te va a encantar."

"..."

"Sólo te puedo adelantar, que Mewtwo no recuerda nada de lo que sucedió, pero insisto, eso dejémoslo para otro día"

"..."

"Ahora, viendo que comes tan lento, tomaré tu postre porque estaba delicioso. Nunca me cansaré de decirlo. El Equipo Rocket puede ser una organización delictiva y todo, pero la comida...puf, ¡es gloriosa!"

"..."

"Así que...eso. Nos vemos otro día, ¡cuídate!"

"Espera", lo detuvo ella al verlo partir. "¿Por qué me estás contando todo esto?"

"Porque te lo mereces. Eres una promesa y es injusto que andes por la vida creyendo que Richard y su novia tienen una buena relación." Y antes de cualquier cosa, se alejó.

Durante los días siguientes, Jennifer se dedicó a buscar a Eddie con el fin de obtener la historia completa de Mewtwo, sin embargo, el encuentro entre los agentes no se hizo efectivo sino hasta el mismo día de la misión a la isla. Esa tarde, la joven y el muchacho se saludaron, mas sabían que en ese lugar no podrían hablar a gusto, por lo que concordaron en silencio encontrarse una vez finalizada la operación.

Patton vio ese recuerdo, el rostro de Eddie y luego, de la nada, un telón oscuro la separó de la imagen abruptamente. Y antes de siquiera estar completamente consciente de lo que sucedía, la visión de la habitación del hospital y de la expresión contrariada de Mewtwo se hicieron presentes.

La joven, poco a poco comenzó a recuperar sus pensamientos y el control de éstos, como una corriente estancada que por fin puede volver a fluir naturalmente en su lecho. Parpadeó un par de veces y luego de centró en la imagen de la criatura, quien miraba el piso en busca de explicaciones, mientras su cuerpo delataba una inusitada tensión y ansiedad, impropias de ese carácter tan altanero y frío. Tal parecía, lo visto en la mente de Patton lo había afectado profundamente.

En tanto Mewtwo trataba de asimilar toda la información, que, aunque poca y algo vaga, era lo suficientemente chocante como dejarlo en tal estado. No podía creer que de verdad él hubiese sido un niño y que Giovanni se hubiese atrevido a hacerle un daño físico y, porque no, psicológico también, porque un trauma como tal no sana con unas cuantas palabras de afecto.

" _Entonces", se dijo, "si todo esto había sido verdad, ¿por qué no podía recordar algo de tal magnitud?"_

 _"Sólo te puedo adelantar, que Mewtwo no recuerda nada de lo que sucedió...",_ había dicho el muchacho.

Nada parecía tener sentido. La historia de Stuart, como se había desarrollado su vida. Había una brecha entre lo que vendría a ser su infancia y su actualidad; brecha que parecía no tener lógica.

¿Qué significaba todo esto?

Se puso de pie. Era hora de aclarar las dudas y continuar con el siguiente paso de esta cacería de información. Así que, tras ignorar por completo a Patton, caminó con prisa hacia el centro de la habitación, con el fin de teletransportarse. Sin embargo, al notar sus intenciones, la chica en un susurro, lo detuvo, ya que había quedado bastante débil luego de la intervención del pokémon en su cabeza.

"Si piensas ir tras Eddie...perderás el tiempo."

"¿ _Por qué?",_ le preguntó con un tono duro, lo que en realidad no logró intimidar a la joven. Luego de la experiencia psíquica que había tenido, la muchacha parecía indiferente, tal y como si fuera a sufrir un desmayo o se encontrara en un estado entre la conciencia y el sueño.

"Cuando me subieron al helicóptero, el comandante Herrera habló conmigo...Y me dijo que...", miró hacia el lado, notoriamente acongojada.

" _¿Qué te dijo?"_

"Me dijo que Eddie...estaba muerto."

" _¡¿Qué?!",_ exclamó Mewtwo sin poder contener la sorpresa. Esto no podía estar pasando. El único puente que tenía para llegar a la verdad había sido cortado abruptamente.

"Me dijo que...", continuó la chica, "...que alguien le disparó en la cabeza y que no pudieron hacer nada para salvarlo."

"..."

"Me lo contó porque, como vio que nos saludamos cuando subimos al helicóptero, pensó que éramos amigos."

Pero Mewtwo había perdido el interés en cualquier otra cosa que quisiera agregar la humana. Eddie Stuart, quien por alguna razón tenía conocimiento sobre el supuesto pasado del pokémon, ahora estaba muerto con un agujero en la cabeza. Muerto. Convenientemente muerto, pensó el psíquico.

Esto significaba que ahora tendría que pensar en otro medio para recabar información y, considerando la posición en la que estaba, esto se hacía cada vez más difícil.

El joven había dicho que tan solo Giovanni y algunos altos mandos conocían la historia. Sin embargo, Mewtwo no sabía quienes habían ocupado esos puestos en esa época. Comandantes de hace más de cinco años, que fácilmente pudieron ser trasladados a otros rincones del mundo o bien, muertos en alguna misión. El pokémon jamás había prestado atención a detalles tales como quienes ocupaban tal o tal cargo en la organización. Eso, entonces, sólo dejaba una posibilidad: Giovanni. Pero el acercarse al hombre para leerle la mente de este modo era un riesgo demasiado alto, considerando también que todo bien pudo ser una mentira de parte de Stuart.

Otra vez estaba en cero. Y aunque pudo obtener una valiosa información por parte de las memorias de Patton, eso no quitaba el hecho de que aun no tenía luces precisas de si era o no algo real.

La joven, en tanto, se lo quedó viendo un momento, hasta que notó un ligero tinte luminoso sobre el cuerpo del pokémon y antes de un segundo, el psíquico desapareció frente a sus ojos, dejando la habitación. Ella, por su parte, luego de asimilar lo sucedido, dejó caer la cabeza por fin sobre la almohada y se quedó profundamente dormida.

...

...

...

Mewtwo reapareció en el domo y, frustrado, se sentó en su cama, para tratar de pensar con calma en todo lo que había sucedido en tan poco tiempo. Las preguntas sobre su pasado lo agobiaban y más lo hacían al no poder la tener la certeza de la realidad. ¿Era real? ¿Era mentira? ¿Por qué no lo recordaba? ¿Qué había pasado?

Muchas preguntas sin respuestas. La posibilidad de quitar al menos una cáscara de este misterio se había esfumado con la muerte de Stuart y eso estaba provocado cada vez mas ira en su ser.

 _¿Quién soy? ¿Qué soy? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?_ Esas eran preguntas que ahora cobraban un sentido abrumador y molesto, porque era completamente incapaz de contestarlas.

Se llevó por enésima vez las manos a la cabeza y gruñó para tratar de despejar su mente, mas sólo logró enfurecerse más. Así que, tras respirar profundo un par de veces más, se dejó caer sobre su cama y trató de descansar, con el propósito de dejar todo para el día siguiente. Después de todo, luego de su difícil batalla con el androide, no había podido tomar un descanso y, a estas alturas de la noche, estaba más que dispuesto a sucumbir al sueño.

Se rindió. Por esta ocasión, la intriga había podido con él. Mas en la mañana, se encargaría de dar vuelta el tablero.

...

...

...

Para un pokémon psíquico, el control del estado emocional era de suma importancia, ya que sus poderes estaban fuertemente influenciados por éstas. Si llegaba un momento en que perdiera el dominio de sus pensamientos y sentimientos, tarde o temprano también sería testigo de la pérdida de gobierno sobre sus propias habilidades. Es por esto que, a pesar de sus frustraciones, Mewtwo decidió que lo mejor para sí mismo en ese momento, era dormir. De este modo, lograría enfriar su cabeza y analizar los siguientes pasos para poder llegar, por fin, a una respuesta a los grandes dilemas que se habían cernido sobre él en apenas un día.

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus intenciones, sus sueños no fueron del todo tranquilos. Se vio víctima de una serie de imágenes inconexas que no lograba entender, pero que tenían su cabeza al filo de la adrenalina. Veía arboles, vehículos, rostros completamente desconocidos, una habitación vacía y una silueta en el umbral de una puerta. No comprendía porque estaba teniendo ese extraño sueño, mas pensaba, aun en su mundo onírico, que tal vez se trataba de una suerte de visión, considerando su naturaleza de pokémon psíquico. Sin embargo, tras empeñarse en buscar una razón más o menos simbólica a lo que estaba viendo y fracasar catastróficamente en el intento, decidió que lo mejor era dejar las cosas fluir. Pensó que aun estaba cansado, que lo sucedido en la isla y la información hace poco recabada estaban jugándole una mala pasada.

No obstante, al poco rato se despertó alterado, presa de una gran angustia. Se sentó en su cama y se llevó las manos a la cara, tratando de recordar cual había sido la última imagen de su sueño, mas fallando en el intento. Tal parecía, había sido algo demasiado tormentoso.

En eso, escuchó un pitido a su lado y tras observar un momento, descubrió que el intercomunicador de la pared estaba sonando. Se acerco a inspeccionar y se dio cuenta de que no sólo había sucedido una vez, sino cuatro ocasiones antes. Tal vez Giovanni o algún comandante tenía información para él, mas si no era sobre su pasado, no estaba ni en lo más mínimo interesado en ella.

Se dejó caer sobre la colcha y esperó a que el aparato cesara su molesto chirrido, cosa que ocurrió pasados unos minutos. Sin embargo, la paz para el psíquico estaba lejos de prolongarse, ya que de un momento a otro, la puerta del domo se abrió y, con paso firme y rápido, el comandante Herrera se hizo presente.

" _¿Qué quieres?",_ preguntó el pokémon con desánimo. Tenía mucho en que pensar como para preocuparse del hombre.

"Muy buenos días para ti también, Mewtwo", contestó sarcásticamente. "Veo que aun no piensas levantarte ni siquiera para tener la amabilidad de contestar el teléfono"

" _Agh...¿Y eso a ti qué te importa?"_

 _"_ Me importa, sí. Hasta ahora tu médico no ha podido hacer su informe porque no has tenido la decencia de visitar su consulta. Y como yo soy el comandante de la misión, debo hacerme cargo de eso. Debiste ir con él apenas llegado de la isla."

" _¡Agh!",_ gruñó aburrido. " _Estoy bien, no tengo nada roto, mira."_ Y movió su brazo de un lado a otro para demostrarlo.

"Pero tu batalla de ayer es digna de unos exámenes, ¿no te parece?"

" _No, no me parece",_ y se volteó, para darle la espalda a Herrera. " _Ahora vete, tengo sueño."_

 _"¿_ Es que acaso no dormiste?", preguntó perspicaz el comandante.

" _Eso no te importa. Ahora, si eres tan amable, ¿por qué no mueves tu trasero a la oficina de Giovanni para lamerle los zapatos?"_

 _"_ Mewtwo", dijo calmo el hombre. "Sabes perfectamente que no estás en posición para hablarme de ese modo."

"¿ _Por qué?",_ se levantó y se volteó hacia él. "¿ _Vas a usar ese maldito aparato contra mí?"_

 _"_ Eso no te importa", contestó César, con la mirada seria sobre los ojos del pokémon. "Más te vale ir pronto a visitar a tu medico. No querrás que Giovanni se entere." Y sin más, giró sobre sus talones y se aprontó hacia la puerta, la cual se abrió apenas el hombre presionó un botón.

Mewtwo lo observó, sintiendo otra vez como la rabia crecía en su pecho y se dispersaba en su sangre, mas de pronto notó algo curioso en el comandante: traía un pedazo de papel pegado en una de sus botas. El pokémon no lo supo en ese momento y seguramente jamás lo entendería, mas cuando vio aquello asomando graciosamente bajo la suela del humano, sintió que debía saber qué era eso de inmediato. Entonces, antes de que la puerta se cerrara, utilizando sus poderes, extrajo aquel papel y luego, tras la salida de Herrera, lo hizo levitar hasta sus manos.

La sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando descubrió que se trataba de una fotografía, mas no de una cualquiera. Sintió que la respiración y su corazón se detuvieron ante el impacto de ver aquella escena. Percibió como su cuerpo parecía ponerse frío y tenso. Y es que la razón de tal suceso era en extremo justificados, porque, en su mano descansaba ahora la prueba irrefutable de todo lo que había descubierto hasta ahora. En la fotografía había un hombre mayor, que más bien parecía deseoso de irse a la cama que el posar para la cámara. Pero eso no era lo más importante, sino lo que estaba sentado en las piernas del humano. Porque allí aparecía, mirando con grandes ojos al lente, nada más y nada menos que una versión miniatura de quien ahora, con la boca abierta, observaba aquel rostro, el rostro de Mewtwo siendo niño.

...

...

...

...

Nota de autor:

Hola gente bonita.

Bueno, recuerdo haberme dicho a mi misma que, considerando que este capítulo en realidad era la continuación del primero, no me iba a ser tan de escribir y lo iba a publicar súper rápido.

JAJAJAAJA! Déjenme reírme de mi ingenuidad, por favor. De haberme escuchado decir eso ahora, me hubiese dado una patada a la estratósfera por ridícula. Es decir, no tienen idea de lo difícil que se me está haciendo esto. Considerando mi trabajo, las responsabilidades y compromisos, más ciertos problemas, digamos, personales...¡puf! esto me está volviendo loca. La cosa es que revisé como mil veces las versiones del capítulo y cada vez encontraba tal o tal cosa (o había que reescribir secuencias enteras, lo cual era más doloroso), pero por fin logré armarlo con decencia. El asunto es que si alguien encuentra algo malo, no sé, cosas mal escritas, faltas de ortografía o errores de redacción, no tengan duda en hacérmelo notar ;)

Pero de todos modos voy a terminar esta historia contra viento y marea, Sí o sí. Lento pero seguro.

Eso. Saludillos!

M.G

PD: Y todavía tengo que escribir el final de la otra historia que tengo pendiente. Soy tan irresponsable!


	3. Respuestas

Capítulo III

"Respuestas"

" _No puede ser_ ", fue el único pensamiento claro que realmente pudo articular en su cabeza, porque el resto de su mente pareció sufrir un colapso ante la chocante verdad que se le venía encima. Miró la fotografía como si ésta se tratase de un objeto radiactivo. El terror se dibujaba a la perfección en su rostro. Es que simplemente no podía creer que todo esto fuera real. Y si bien, había estado buscando la verdad luego de presentársele esta serie de incógnitas, algo muy en el fondo de sí mismo se negaba a creer que todo lo dicho por Patton, transmitido por Stuart, fuese algo verídico. De ser así, toda su vida se resquebrajaría y caería hecha mil pedazos. Tal y como estaba ocurriendo ahora; porque en este momento, con la fotografía en la mano, no tenía prueba más fehaciente.

Fue verdad. Él sí fue niño, un niño que estuvo consciente y despierto, y no en un profundo sueño, mientras su cuerpo crecía hasta la adultez dentro de un tubo de ensayo gigante.

Fue niño y _**vivió**_ una infancia.

Esto elevaba la posibilidad de que la otra parte de los dichos fuera cierta. Y precisamente, era el meollo del asunto que tanto lo angustiaba: los supuestos maltratos de Giovanni.

Sintió entonces como lentamente, tal cual pequeña llama en el pastizal antes de convertirse en un incendio, que su corazón se aceleraba y la sangre comenzaba a fluir más rápido, en un frenesí absoluto que, tras unos segundos, pudo identificar como ira.

Ira, una rabia ciega al darse cuenta de que, durante todos estos años, había vivido sumido en una mentira, sin lugar a dudas, maquinada por el líder del Equipo Rocket. Pensó entonces, casi en un estado de psicosis, que todos y cada uno de los agentes de la organización se burlaban a sus espaldas ante la completa ignorancia de su pasado. Y si bien todos, o la gran mayoría, se mostraban temerosos ante su presencia, de seguro en el fondo, no podían obviar el desprecio de ver tal arrogancia sin fundamentos. Una criatura que sembraba el terror tan sólo por ser una bolsa de poderes con patas. Nada más que un matón que fue golpeado de niño y que ahora buscaba desquitarse, aún en la inconsciencia, con todos, tal y como había dicho Patton en la isla.

 _"Eso no puede ser_ ", siseó con ira. "¡ _No voy a permitirlo más!_ ", y decidió de inmediato hacer pagar a todos los que se habían atrevido a burlarse de él, en especial del hombre de traje anaranjado.

Él era el pokémon más poderoso que alguna vez haya pisado esta tierra y nada ni nadie viviría para tomarlo por idiota. Así que rápidamente guió sus pasos hacia la salida, para luego dirigirse a la oficina principal del cuartel general, lugar en donde de seguro, encontraría al hombre que ahora le causaba tanto odio. Iba a sacarle todas las explicaciones aunque tuviera que abrirle la garganta para lograrlo.

Sin embargo, al poco andar, sintió un extraño cosquilleo en la mano en la que portaba la fotografía. La miró con curiosidad, preguntándose qué sucedía. Así que decidió examinarla un momento, descubriendo algo singular en la parte trasera del papel: un extraño círculo que sobresalía, apenas unos milímetros, de la superficie blanca de la foto. Parecía un botón, cosa que lo llenó aún más de dudas. ¿Podría significar algo más? ¿Por qué había vibrado el papel? Consecuentemente, este nuevo descubrimiento, según él, sin duda representaba una pieza clave y fundamental en todo este engranaje; por lo que sin dudarlo la acercó con cuidado a su rostro, tratando de comprender su utilidad. Sin embargo, su sorpresa fue grande cuando, desde el botón central, un haz de luz emergió, cayendo directamente en los ojos violáceos de Mewtwo, quien pensando que esta era ya la gota que rebasaba el vaso, sintió que la rabia, hace un momento calmada, comenzaba a florecer otra vez. No obstante, luego de que la luz desapareciera, una voz emergió desde el mismo papel, intrigando al pokémon.

"Lamento haberte hecho eso, Mewtwo. De seguro te molestaste, pero debía saber que eras tú quien recibía este mensaje. Sabes bien que a ninguno de los dos nos conviene el que alguien más sepa de todo esto."

El pokémon miró el círculo completamente sorprendido, mas tratando de identificar al emisor para descubrir su identidad, fallando de inmediato al darse cuenta de que era una voz generada por computadora. Podía ser un hombre, una mujer, quien quisiera, mas él jamás lo descubriría. Así que decidió que lo mejor era escuchar el mensaje antes de que alguien inapropiado llegara al domo. Después de todo, Herrera había venido a buscarlo para que visitara la consulta médica, y fácilmente podía regresar.

"No te diré mi nombre de inmediato", prosiguió la voz , "porque pronto lo recordarás, como también, nuestra antigua promesa.

"Debes estarte haciendo muchas preguntas y no te culpo. Después de todo, te arrebataron tu pasado como si no te perteneciera y te dejaron ciego hasta ahora. Sin embargo, sé que es el momento de recuperarlo."

¿Qué había dicho? ¿Qué le habían arrebatado su pasado? ¿Eso quería decir que, tal y como suponía, le habían borrado la memoria?

"Mewtwo, en primer lugar debes comprender que tus recuerdos han de seguir intactos en el fondo de tus memorias. No fueron completamente destruidos, ya que quien lo hizo, no tenía el poder suficiente para lograrlo. Solamente logró bloquearlos y moldear tu personalidad y tus recuerdos de acuerdo a las necesidades de Giovanni.

"Por lo tanto, tú mismo, ahora que has alcanzado por fin la más alta cumbre de tus poderes, puedes hacerlos fluir otra vez y recordar todo. No es necesario que yo te cuente toda tu historia, sabiendo que la tendrás de vuelta en un momento.

"Sin embargo, aunque ahora mismo desbloquees tus recuerdos y vayas contra Giovanni y toda la organización, debes conservar la calma y escuchar lo que tengo que decir.

"Lo que debes hacer en primes lugar, es desbloquear tus memorias, como ya te lo había dicho. Luego, cuando sepas quién soy, te reunirás conmigo en el sitio donde so...". Estática y luego un pitido incesante. Mewtwo había cerrado el puño con la fotografía dentro, haciendo trizas el botón y toda la valiosa información que podría ésta contener.

Le habían borrado la memoria y habían jugado con él durante todos estos años. Algo en él se rompió. Quizás fue su orgullo, ahora destruido por años de construcción con cimientos falsos. Quizás fue la cierta confianza que tenía en la organización. O quizás fue él mismo, de pie sobre una tarima, puesto en ridículo ante todos sin poder hacer algo para detener tan horrible espectáculo. No, no supo qué fue y en realidad, no tenía ni el más mínimo interés de saberlo. No ahora. Porque lo único que ocupaba su mente en este momento era la niebla que poco a poco lo fue cegando, esa rabia, ese incesante deseo de venganza que afloró majestuoso desde el más oscuro rincón de su alma.

No, bufó, no lo perdonaría, haría pedazos todo lo que se encontrara a su paso y a todos los agentes que se atrevieran a hacerle frente. El mundo conocería la ira del pokémon más poderoso del mundo. Nada ni nadie podría detenerlo jamás. Porque nada ni nadie en este mundo debió siquiera pensar en tratarlo de ese modo. No. Sólo estaría satisfecho una vez que viera como toda la raza humana se consumía en llamas, inundando todo con gritos agónicos, terror y dolor.

Levitó muy cerca de la puerta del domo, a la vez que todos y cada uno de los elementos de la habitación comenzaban a resquebrajarse y desperdigarse sin control a causa de los poderes que eran emanados del cuerpo del pokémon, sin que éste intentara ponerles freno. No, la idea era precisamente esa. Liberar sus poderes sin límites hasta donde tuvieran alcance. Sin embargo, antes de caer por completo en los brazos seductores de su ira desatada, una pequeña voz en su interior le instó a conservar una mínima fracción de calma, y escuchar el mensaje que había recibido. Quien hubiese sido el autor de lo dicho en la fotografía, tenía razón: antes de ir contra todo el Equipo Rocket, debía de tener de regreso todos sus recuerdos intactos.

Se quedó un momento de pie, a tan sólo unos centímetros de la puerta del domo, debatiéndose entre la decisión de satisfacer su ira o escuchar a su razón. Sentía su cuerpo estremecerse ante la perspectiva de la destrucción, escuchaba los gritos suplicantes de la parte más salvaje de sí mismo, que pedía, casi suplicaba, satisfacer sus deseos. Su orgullo destruido, ser el centro de una mentira, de las voces susurrantes seguramente burlándose de su pasado mientras él, ignorante, se paseaba con el mentón altivo por todo el cuartel sin tener ni la más mínima idea de lo que se decía a sus espaldas.

Pero por otro lado estaba su razón, la principal característica de su naturaleza psíquica. Una criatura como él, con un cerebro mucho más desarrollado que el de un pokémon común y corriente, con habilidades muy superiores a cualquier ser que jamás haya pisado este planeta, que fácilmente podía estar al nivel de los mismísimos seres humanos - a quienes repudiaba más que nada en este mundo-, no podía estar siendo víctima de sus instintos más básicos. No, debía mantener la calma, debía concentrarse otra vez, conservar la compostura. Lo demás, aquel comportamiento tan irascible, sólo era digno de un adolescente inconformista, no del pokémon más fuerte del mundo. Sin embargo, hasta este momento, Mewtwo no tenía idea de que, tarde o temprano, sería justamente este comportamiento el que terminaría traicionándolo.

Pasaron unos minutos, largos minutos en los que se quedó de pie frente a la puerta del domo, mientras los objetos, antes lanzados en todas direcciones en un baile frenético, ahora caían llamados por la gravedad. Sus poderes, poco a poco, estaban calmándose y eso era benéfico para él, ya que le sería imposible desentrañar los misterios de sus recuerdos en un estado tan colérico.

Así que suspiró varias veces, con los ojos cerrados para calmarse y tras unos segundos de este ejercicio, dio media vuelta y se encaminó, lentamente, hacia el invernadero al otro lado del domo. No quería correr ni mucho menos volar, esto sólo lo aceleraría otra vez y su rabia, ahora apaciguada, regresaría en la impaciencia.

Cruzó con tranquilidad su habitación, inhalando por la nariz y exhalando por la boca, a la vez que mantenía la espalda recta y el gesto altivo, determinado a no dejarse llevar por sus emociones más bajas. Llegó luego de esto, a la pared de cristal que separaba ambos ambientes y se detuvo allí, con el fin de respirar más profundo y sentir el aroma de las flores y la frescura de la vegetación. Acto seguido, guió sus pasos hacia una tarima puesta en medio del invernadero y se sentó allí, con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos relajados sobre éstas, en la conocida posición de meditación.

Era hora de saber a ciencia cierta la verdad.

Se concentró profundamente, escuchando la suave brisa que entraba por la ventilación y mecía el follaje de su alrededor. Sintió el olor de la tierra húmeda, la frescura de las hojas, el agua deslizándose suave entre los tallos. Los rayos del sol que caían y alimentaban a estas singulares formas de vida. Se sumergió entre sonidos, olores y sensaciones que le entregaban las plantas mientras se sumía en el lago de su mente, nadando cada vez más profundo y alejándose de la claridad de la superficie. Podía ver sus recuerdos más presentes, mas no como imágenes, como había sucedido con Patton hace unas horas antes, sino más bien, como las sensaciones que dejaban éstas. Su naturaleza como pokémon psíquico le otorgaba un intrínseco y a la vez, extraño escenario de su propia mente, muchas veces incompresible hasta para él mismo.

Sentía la batalla con el androide desarrollarse a su alrededor, veía la adrenalina esparcida como estrellas en el cielo, su rabia creciendo como olas en tormenta y por qué no, su miedo colándose en todo lugar, como las raíces de una cruel enredadera. Luego, más atrás en el tiempo, la rutina de siempre, sus entrenamientos como nebulosas sin particularidad alguna. Unas más grandes, otras más pequeñas, pero siempre bañadas en arrogancia y en esa cruel alegría que le otorgaba el ver a los humanos caer ante sus poderes, ante un ser supuestamente inferior. Adoraba demostrar lo contrario.

Se daba cuenta, mientras se sumergía cada vez más en sus recuerdos, que su vida no tenía altibajos, sólo sensaciones constantes de cortes oscuros que lo convertían en un ser cruel y vil, que esparcía el miedo entre la gente como la muerte misma. Mas nunca había puesto real atención en ello porque nunca había necesitado hacer una exploración como esta. Y de seguro, esa era la base de suposición de quien había puesto el bloqueo para asegurar que Mewtwo nunca recordara su pasado.

Pero el objetivo de este viaje no era el analizar su estilo de vida, sino llegar hasta lo más profundo de sí mismo, hasta el inicio de sus recuerdos y así, por fin, conocer la verdad.

Entonces prosiguió, mientras las nebulosas acariciaban su cuerpo y se alejaban, como si temieran algo de él o supieran que, más adelante, había algo que ni él mismo podría manejar. Notó, en este momento, que la oscuridad de su mente era casi total y que el ambiente a su alrededor parecía más y más pesado, lo que le otorgaba la perspectiva de que ya se encontraba cerca del fin de su viaje. También se dio cuenta de que sus recuerdos parecían cada vez mas dispersos y extraños, lo que lo posicionó, finalmente, a las puertas de lo más profundo de su psiquis.

No podía continuar, mas sabía que éste no era el final. Se detuvo entonces frente a lo que, en el lenguaje del subconsciente, se mostró como una pared nebulosa, más gruesa y oscura que las otras, convertida en una amenaza monstruosa que alejaría a cualquiera hacia la superficie. Pero no a él, no ahora.

Se acercó con cautela. Si este era el bloqueo del que le había hablado la voz de la fotografía, debía tener mucho cuidado en quitarlo, ya que, de no ser así, todos sus recuerdos reprimidos saldrían hacia él sin control y terminarían afectándolo no sólo en esta representación psíquica, sino también, en el mundo real.

Alzó un brazo con cuidado y avanzó, sintiendo que algo lo ahogaba con cada movimiento que hacía. El bloqueo estaba hecho para no ser quitado. Pero Mewtwo era más persistente y terco de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar, así que sin miedo alguno, sino más bien con cuidado, rozó sus dedos en la superficie de la nebulosa, sintiéndola suave, pero a la vez, resistente. La sensación de ahogo era insoportable. Para cualquiera con una gota de bien tino, esto sería más que suficiente como para dar media vuelta y regresar a la conciencia. La pesadez, el abatimiento, el no poder respirar aún en su cuerpo físico eran las formas que tenía este bloqueo de impedir el proceder de Mewtwo. Pero éste no se dejó abatir y continuó. Puso su mano completa y apretó con fuerza, pero con lentitud, con el fin de hallar un punto del cual comenzar a quitar. Lo encontró pronto, recordando las palabras emitidas hace un rato por la grabación: _" No fueron completamente destruidos, ya que quien lo hizo, no tenía el poder suficiente para lograrlo"_

Había llegado la hora. En el instante en que comenzara a jalar, sus recuerdos comenzarían a salir de aquella cubierta psíquica y tendría que poner a prueba sus poderes para soportarlo. Sólo le bastaba imaginarse a sí mismo contra el tempestuoso viento de un huracán dirigido exclusivamente a él y salir indemne de aquella situación.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró. Luego, apretó con fuerza su mano y sus músculos se tensaron para dejar salir un pequeño, pero luminoso rayo desde atrás de la oscura pared.

"¡TE VOY A MATAR!", escuchó entonces, como un grito desesperado y lleno de rabia que salió como una flecha directo hacia él. Era el primer recuerdo, o el último antes de que le borraran la memoria. "¡TE VOY A MATAR, MALDITO, TE VOY A MATAR!", seguía gritando la voz, que hasta ese punto, aún no reconocía. Había mucho dolor impreso en esas palabras, oculto por capas y capas de ira ciega. ¿Quién era? ¿Quién era su víctima? Lo averiguaría en un momento, porque ahora, con las dos manos, jaló con fuerza y comenzó a descubrir las imágenes que en principio no comprendía, mas poco a poco comenzaron a tomar forma.

Había subestimado la fuerza con la que los recuerdos arremeterían contra él, porque tuvo que poner el mayor de sus esfuerzos en soportar la magnitud de éstos, arremolinándose sobre su cabeza al punto en que a cualquier persona lo induciría a la locura. Pero debía ser fuerte, como su estatus de pokémon más poderoso del mundo lo indicaba.

Ya no eran nebulosas , sino imágenes concretas. Vio los rostros más juveniles de los agentes que conocía ahora, otros de que no tenía idea de que existían. Tuvo sensaciones de las más variadas índoles, cada vez más oscuras a medida que retrocedía en el tiempo. Supo por fin quien era el dueño de la voz que había escuchado antes, a quien iba destinada tan ferviente amenaza y la razón de ésta. Vio amigos y enemigos, descubrió la identidad del hombre que aparecía en la fotografía y la calidez- el único sentimiento realmente feliz del que pudo gozar- que lo acompañaba. Luego el dolor, la tristeza, una pequeña luz de esperanza y por sobre todo, la ira, la venganza, el odio. Todo eso en un orden frenético de luces, sonidos y colores que sobrepasaban los límites de la razón.

Su cuerpo se estremecía ante la visión de su pasado. En la realidad, respiraba rápido y su corazón latía desesperado. Sus músculos estaban tensos y varios jadeos escaparon de su boca, como si acabara de correr una largo trecho. El sudor pronto terminó por bañarlo por completo y la angustia era ama y señora de su psiquis, porque las imágenes que estaba viendo, llenas de un pasado oscuro y cruel, no hacían más que regresarle aquellas sensaciones que dominaron su infancia y la convirtieron en un infierno.

Hasta el momento en que quiso, por fin, acabar con todo. Porque de repente se presentó el recuerdo nítido de sí mismo mirando desde las sombras un torneo pokémon, su rabia burbujeante y el salvaje deseo de aniquilar a su presa, a quien miraba con ojos de animal hambriento. Sintió que la sangre corría con fuerza por sus venas juveniles hasta que llegó al punto más alto de su odio.

"¡TE VOY A MATAR!", gritó con todas sus fuerzas, abalanzándose frente a todo el mundo sobre aquel hombre que había hecho pedazos su vida. Porque en ese momento, Giovanni estaba solo y listo para ser atrapado, mas cuando el golpe final que le entregaría en bandeja de plata su libertad estaba a centímetros de efectuarse, todo desapareció y se volvió negro, sólo para dar paso a un incesante pitido.

Mewtwo entonces, ahora en el mundo real, abrió los ojos de repente y todas aquellas aflicciones que había estado soportando en su viaje al interior de sí mismo desaparecieron en un instante. EL aura azul cubrió su cuerpo y, antes de un segundo emanó sí una onda de poder tan fuerte, que todas las plantas del invernadero terminaron calcinadas y el cristal del domo se hizo mil pedazos.

...

...

...

Los ojos grises de Carl Gildenberger se quedaron fijos en la superficie de la mesa, como si una corriente eléctrica hubiese atravesado su cuerpo repentinamente, y sin que nadie en la sala de reuniones lo notara. Sus músculos se tensaron y su respiración se tornó lenta y pesada. Algo había sucedido, algo que sólo él podía saber.

Alzó la vista lentamente, observando al resto de los integrantes de la mesa, los cuales dirigían sus miradas hacia uno de los comandantes. En ese momento se llevaba a cabo una exposición que explicaba cómo se desarrollaría la operación de aquí en adelante, ahora que ya poseían el control completo de la isla y el armamento de la nación más poderosa del mundo. El resto, sería como un simple juego de ajedrez.

Sin embargo, la expresión de terror que se dibujó en el rostro del entrenador del alakazam al ver la tranquilidad de sus compañeros demostraba, sin dudas, que algo muy malo, tanto para todos ellos como para la organización entera, había sucedido.

"No...no puede ser", balbuceó, llamando la atención del mismísimo Giovanni, quien enarcó un ceja al notar la palidez del rostro del hombre.

"¿Sucede algo malo, comandante Gildenberger?", preguntó con voz tranquila y, sin embargo, bastante inquietante. Los demás se giraron hacia el hombre, observando sus ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y la oscuridad que rodeaba a los mismos. Algo no estaba bien, ese comportamiento era por completo ajeno a un comandante como él, quien se caracterizaba por ser frío y calculador y jamás demostraba temor ante nada, aun en la mayor desventaja.

"Se-señor", se puso de pie, juntó los talones y miró ahora, con seriedad, mas sin poder ocultar su abatimiento, al líder del Equipo Rocket. "Le sugiero convocar al Escuadrón de Seguridad y salir de aquí inmediatamente."

"¿Qué está diciendo, comandante?", dijo un hombre alto, de cabello color marrón cortado en los costados y ojos oscuros, cuyo uniforme era distinto al resto de los integrantes de la sala; quienes en ese momento vestían de manera más formal, con pantalones, zapatos y chaquetas negras, todos ellos con camisas tan blancas como la nieve. Sobre sus solapas, dejaban ver las insignias que evidenciaban sus grados en la organización. Este hombre, si bien conservaba el negro de las botas, el gris oscuro de la chaqueta y el pantalón del clásico uniforme de soldado, no poseía insignia alguna, y sí dos franjas plateadas desde la base del cuello hasta los puños de su vestimenta. Su nombre era Jean Bourgeois, miembro del Escuadrón de Seguridad, una sección del Equipo Rocket encargada sólo y exclusivamente de la protección del Giovanni. "¿Qué está pasando?"

"Lo mismo de hace tres años", y sin más palabra, abandonó a toda velocidad la sala, ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes.

Muy pocos lo sabían, porque el hombre no gustaba de mencionarlo demasiado, mas Carl Gildenberger poseía una peculiar habilidad. Debido a los años de entrenamiento con pokémon psíquicos, había desarrollado cierto sentido capaz de comprender a tales criaturas. Podía saber sus estados de ánimo, saber qué pensaban y hasta no necesitar del habla para ordenar en una batalla. Aunque sus habilidades las guardaba para ocasiones que consideraba realmente serias, en las que él como entrenador y su pokémon, debían mantener una sincronía tal, que en mente fueran uno solo frente al adversario. Y esta era una de ellas. Porque lo que había sentido en la sala de reuniones no era nada más y nada menos que el poder, la ira desatada de Mewtwo en contra de la organización. Y debía ser él, sólo él, quien lograra detenerlo.

Corrió por los pasillos, ordenando a gritos a los soldados el permitirle el paso. Sacó su pokeball y la lanzó al aire, ordenándole de inmediato a su alakazam crear un campo de fuerza, desde la posible ubicación actual de Mewtwo a un kilómetro de diámetro. Acto seguido, se quitó la chaqueta y la lanzó lejos, arremangándose la camisa. Odiaba con fervor usar el uniforme formal de comandante.

" _Este es el momento que hemos estado esperando",_ le dijo a su pokémon sin articular palabra. " _Sólo depende de nosotros lo que suceda ahora."._ Y se detuvo repentinamente, en un recodo de los edificios del lugar, al tiempo en que Mewtwo aparecía desde la esquina, con un aura azul recorriendo su cuerpo y la mirada de un asesino.

"Llegó la hora", dijo.

...

...

...

Mientras tanto desde lejos, Bourgois había corrido tras Gildenberger con el fin de entender lo que sucedía, sorprendiéndose de sobremanera al descubrir al hombre y al principal pokémon de Giovanni frente a frente y en seria predisposición de batalla.

"No es posible", murmuró y tomó rápidamente su radio. "Comandante Lerman, se activa protocolo de seguridad. Mewtwo parece estar fuera de control. Inminente batalla entre él y el comandante Gildenberger. Espero orden."

" _Orden activa",_ dijo una voz femenina desde el otro lado. " _Se activa protocolo. Traslado de Líder del Equipo Rocket a Zona Cero. Soldados y comandantes deben quedarse en donde están bajo completa vigilancia. Escuadrón de Seguridad toma el mando de la organización."_

 _"_ Copiado, comandante Lerman", contestó con voz fuerte y de inmediato inició el proceso en todo el lugar.

Varios soldados, cadetes recién llegados y otros más avanzados, habían visto a Mewtwo pasar como un rayo a su lado, provocándoles de inmediato un inmenso terror. Mas llamados por la curiosidad, se habían atrevido a seguirlo. Sin embargo, más rápido que el mismo pokémon, los soldados del Escuadrón de Seguridad se cerraron el paso y les ordenaron, a punta de cañón, el dirigirse inmediatamente a sus habitaciones y permanecer allí hasta nuevo aviso. Los jóvenes, sin comprender qué sucedía, mas notando la gravedad de la situación, obedecieron al instante a sus superiores, huyendo despavoridos hacia los edificios en donde se encontraban sus aposentos.

Mientras tanto, los comandantes aún en la sala de reuniones, se vieron también acorralados por aquellos que ahora tenían el control del cuartel. Sin importar el rango ni la ocupación, todos y cada uno de ellos se vio sentado otra vez en su lugar, como si de verdad estuviesen todavía observando la exposición sobre los avances en la isla.

No podían hablar, ni mucho menos hacer un reclamo sobre la situación, aunque a muchos de ellos les pareciera humillante. Si intentaban decir algo en contra del Escuadrón de Seguridad, éste tomaría estas palabras como una insubordinación y rápidamente se pondrían cartas en el asunto. Ni siquiera entre ellos podría suceder algo así. Bien sabían todos que, ante la más mínima sospecha de traición por parte de alguno de los integrantes, sus compañeros estaban plenamente autorizados a acabar con ellos sin previo aviso. Por suerte para los comandantes, al no pertenecer a este grupo de elite, esas leyes sólo se reducían a una amenaza y un proceso en el que Giovanni evaluaba su situación.

Así que no tuvieron más opción que quedarse tranquilos y a la espera de lo que sucediera de ahora en adelante.

...

...

...

Mewtwo miró al hombre como si pretendiera asesinarlo, mas el comandante se mantuvo calmo con su pokémon al frente, dispuesto a defender a como diera lugar al Equipo Rocket.

 _"Quítate",_ ordenó el psíquico blanquecino.

"Lo siento, pero no puedo."

" _No estoy bromeando"_

 _"_ Yo tampoco", contestó y lo miró seriamente. Entonces el alakazam alzó sus cucharas y un aura azul rodeó todo su cuerpo. "Esto no es un juego"

En ese momento, Mewtwo sintió una gran presión en su cuerpo, impidiéndole el movimiento.

" _Gildenberger",_ siseó cuando comprendió la razón por la cual había perdido la movilidad. " _¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"_

"¿Qué parece que hago?", preguntó el hombre desde la lejanía, viendo al pokémon de una forma fría, casi indiferente. Tal parecía, la confianza que tenía en su alakazam era absoluta y nadie, ni siquiera Mewtwo, podría vencerlo. "Estoy aquí para detenerte."

El psíquico se lo quedó mirando un momento, aún inmóvil ante la maniobra de su adversario. Sin lugar a dudas, parecía sorprendido ante las palabras del comandante, mas el efecto de éstas se disiparon como el humo cuando una arrogante sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del pokémon, y luego una risa, simplemente burlesca, llenó todo el lugar. No obstante, el semblante serio del hombre permaneció inmutable.

"¿ _Qué_ _ **tú**_ _vas a detenerme?",_ le dijo entre risas. " _Debes estar bromeando. ¡Quítate de mi camino de una vez por todas!"_

 _"..._

 _"Tal parece, estás olvidando con quién estás hablando",_ y lentamente, aun bajo la presión del alakazam, Mewtwo se irguió y extendió, lentamente los brazos. " _Con el pokémon más poderoso del mundo._

 _"Así que más te vale desaparecer de mi vista de una vez por todas si no quieres que acabe con tu miserable vida"_

El silencio se hizo en el lugar, mientras todos, desde la lejanía, observaban lo que acontecía a tan sólo metros de distancia. Nadie se atrevía a hacer algo, expectante a cualquier movimiento.

" _Aunque pensándolo mejor",_ prosiguió el pokémon adoptando una pose más relajada. " _Aunque Giovanni sea mi objetivo principal, deseo disfrutar mi venganza como corresponde. E ir tan rápido tras él, sin dudas no es divertido."_

 _"..."_

 _"Deseo verlo pagar como corresponde todo lo que me hizo cuando era niño, ¡acabar con su vida como él acabó con la mía!"_

 _"..."_

 _"Pero antes, ¿por qué no hacer un pequeño calentamiento con el jodido animal rastrero que se burló de mi?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Tu fracasado alakazam no fue lo suficientemente poderoso como para borrar mi memoria por completo y ahora lo pagarás"_

Sin embargo, ante esa revelación, Gildenberger abandonó su expresión seria y una sonrisa, muy semejante a la de Mewtwo se dibujó también en su rostro.

"¿Así que era eso? ¿Por fin has recordado todo?

"Debo admitir que eso me ha sorprendido. Sin bien también admito que tienes razón en decir que mi alakazam no fue lo suficientemente poderoso para borrar todos tus recuerdos de una buena vez, me sorprende saber que has logrado desbloquearlos.

"No puedo evitar preguntar cómo lo lograste."

" _¡Ha! ¿Acaso herí tu orgullo de entrenador por tener mis recuerdos de regreso? ¿Creíste que estaría ciego el resto de mi vida? ¿Creíste que tenías poder sobre mí? ¡¿Acaso de verdad creíste que un simple humano como tú me tendría engañado toda mi vida?!"_

 _"_ Si lo me preguntas así, debo decir que sí. Siempre fuiste ingenuo Mewtwo, desde niño. Y eso no ha cambiado ahora que eres la mascota favorita de Giovanni"

Entonces el rostro del pokémon se desfiguró por completo. Sintió que la rabia burbujeaba en su sangre.

"¿ _Qué... fue lo que dijiste?",_ siseó.

"Lo que has oído. Fuiste creado para obedecer a Giovanni y al Equipo Rocket. No tienes otra razón para existir, Mewtwo. No eres más que un otro pokémon; con habilidades notables, sí, pero sólo un pokémon.

" Es hora", dijo adoptando una pose de batalla, al tiempo en que el alakazam hacía lo mismo, "de acabar con todo esto de una vez por todas. Has recuperado tus recuerdos y eso es contraproducente para la organización. No tengo más opción que hacer lo que siempre debí hacer: demostrar que los planes del Equipo Rocket no deben estar bajo la dependencia de alguien como tú y sobre todo, porque no eres más que un pokémon."

" _Yo no soy un simple pokémon, me estas subestimando, Gildenberger"_

 _"¿_ Ah no? Entonces dime, ¿qué eres? Porque lo que veo aquí al frente no es más que a una criatura que no puede moverse por la presión de _mi_ pokémon. ¿Acaso eso no demuestra que en el fondo, no eres más que los demás?"

" _Yo no soy un simple pokémon",_ repitió. " _Yo soy el pokémon más fuerte del mundo... ¡YO soy el Equipo Rocket!"._ Y sin previo aviso, ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes, Mewtwo elevó sus poderes hasta límites insospechados, alimentado por la ira y por la humillación. Poco a poco la presión del alakazam comenzó a flaquear, obligando al psíquico a usar su máximo esfuerzo para mantener a su adversario a raya.

Gildenberger, gracias a su habilidad, podía sentir el poder de Mewtwo recorrer todo su cuerpo, y aunque se encontrara sorprendido por ello, no dejó que su semblante mostrara tal preocupación, transmitiendo esta calma a su pokémon. Después de todo, era él quien ahora, más que nunca, dependía de la templanza que caracterizaba a los de su especie. Tanto él como su entrenador, por el lazo que los unía, debían mantener una pose erguida y paciente ante la furia desatada que crecía sin control al frente.

" _Demostraré quien soy, demostraré que nada ni nadie pasa por sobre mí y vive para contarlo",_ decía Mewtwo al tiempo en que un aura azul cubría todo su cuerpo y grandes ráfagas de un poderoso viento recorrían el lugar, provocando más de un estrago. " _Voy a acabar contigo, con tu mierda de pokémon, con todos los imbéciles de esta organización y por supuesto, con Giovanni; y ni tú ni nadie lo puede evitar."_

 _"_ Con que sí, ¿eh?", sonrió el hombre y luego presionó el intercomunicador de su oído. "Atentos todos. Tienen estrictamente prohibido interferir en esta batalla. Quien se atreva a desobedecer, tendrá un tercer ojo con la bala que le daré de regalo, así que más les vale quedarse lejos."

"¡¿ _Pero qué estás diciendo?!",_ preguntó el comandante Herrera desde la sala de reuniones, aún bajo la presión de los fusibles de los soldados del Escuadrón de Seguridad. "¿ _Cómo crees que vas a derrotar a Mewtwo? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que...?"_

"¡Silencio!", ordenó el de los ojos grises. "Más te vale mantener el pico cerrado, Herrera. Tú más que nadie. Esta batalla es mía, he entrenado por años por esto y por fin ha llegado el momento. Nosotros derrotaremos a este fenómeno de circo y demostraremos lo sobrevalorado que está. Más les vale no presionar el maldito botón del aparato de su pecho, porque les juro que apenas alguien ponga el pulgar sobre él, le voy sacar la cabeza de un solo ataque."

"..."

"Y ustedes saben que hablo en serio", susurró y cortó la comunicación para luego dirigirse al pokémon, quien estaba a punto de liberarse por completo de la presión del alakazam. "Muy bien Mewtwo, esta batalla será nuestra. Sin intervenciones, sin molestias. Sólo nosotros, ¿qué tal?"

" _Pareces muy confiado",_ se rió el pokémon. " _Sin dudas has perdido la razón"_

"¡Ha! Eso ya lo veremos."

...

...

Mientras tanto, Giovanni había hecho abandono de la sala de reuniones hace ya un buen rato. Con su escolta fue dirigido a un helicóptero, en el cual sería trasladado fuera de las dependencias del cuartel general del Equipo Rocket, hasta la llamada Zona Cero, lugar en donde permanecería hasta que la situación fuese lo suficientemente segura para él.

"Señor", dijo un integrante del Escuadrón de Seguridad que lo acompañaba en el helicóptero. "Según los últimos reportes, Gildenberger ha iniciado una batalla contra Mewtwo para detenerlo. De acuerdo a lo que hemos podido escuchar desde su intercomunicador, Mewtwo ha recuperado la memoria y se dispone a atacarlo."

Entonces, sorprendiendo al soldado y a quienes lo acompañaban, el líder del Equipo Rocket se puso de pie en un segundo y con una expresión totalmente fuera de sí, gritó:

"¡Detengan esa batalla de inmediato! Los cadetes no pueden ver un quiebre en la organización, si no, tarde o temprano se producirá una insubordinación que no podremos detener. ¡Todos se lanzarán al ataque como animales de rapiña!"

"..."

"¡Activen el protocolo Blanco!", gritó a todo pulmón a través de su radio. "¡No pierdan más tiempo!"

"Sí, señor", contestó desde el otro lado de la línea, una mujer de flamante cabellera roja, como lenguas de fuego emergiendo desde su cabeza. Era alta y esbelta, poseedora de una mirada feroz, como la de un animal viendo a su presa. Era la comandante Giselle Lerman, líder del Escuadrón de Seguridad y a partir de ahora, única responsable de lo que sucediera de aquí en adelante. "Ya han escuchado", dijo a quienes la seguían mientras aceleraba el paso. "Se activa el protocolo Blanco. Inmovilicen a Gildenberger y a su pokémon inmediatamente. Debemos hacer esto en el menor tiempo posible. ¡AHORA!"

"Sí, señora", y de inmediato la perfecta maquinaria del Escuadrón de Seguridad comenzó a moverse. Los agentes corrían por los pasillos mientras cargaban sus armas, al tiempo en que otros se aseguraban de mantener a cualquier curioso lo más alejado posible. Por fortuna para ellos, la mayor parte de los cadetes se encontraba en entrenamiento o en clases teóricas; sin considerar el hecho de encontrarse ellos ahora en una zona de edificios directivos, por lo que sólo tenían acceso los comandantes y sus subordinados más cercanos.

La mujer se acercó entonces a la zona en donde estaba a punto de desarrollarse la batalla, sorprendiéndole el hecho de ver a ambos contrincantes uno frente al otro sin realizar acción alguna. Aunque claro, esa era la perspectiva que tenía ella. Después de todo, el alakazam de Gildenberger estaba haciendo presión sobre Mewtwo, impidiéndole el movimiento, cosa que le estaba costando mucho trabajo mantener. El atacante estaba a punto de lograr su liberación y, apenas esto ocurriera, se iba a lanzar contra el comandante.

"No hay tiempo que perder. Tendrán que dejar su batalla para otro día", dijo Lerman a uno de sus soldados. "Envíen las esferas y acabemos con esto".

Apenas las palabras abandonaron sus labios, seis esferas de color negro, no más grandes que un balón de fútbol, aparecieron volando de la nada hacia Mewtwo, posicionándose arriba, abajo, atrás, adelante y en los costados del pokémon, para luego crear un campo electromagnético alrededor. La criatura, quien no había visto venir nada de esto, de un instante a otro se vio envuelto en un aura azul, muy parecida a la emanada de su propio cuerpo al usar sus poderes psíquicos. Sin embargo, tal y como no había tenido tiempo para verlas llegar, tampoco lo tuvo para detenerlas, porque apenas formaron este campo de energía, emanaron una fuerte descarga de poder sobre Mewtwo, inhabilitándolo al instante.

"¿Qué está...", exclamó Gildenberger cuando vio a su rival en tal situación, mas su pregunta quedó inconclusa cuando, tan rápido como las esferas, sintió un fuerte dolor en la pierna. Se giró de inmediato, descubriendo un dardo tranquilizante que, apenas entró en contacto con su cuerpo, surtió efecto: el hombre sintió nauseas y su visión se volvió borrosa. Cayó de rodillas e intentó quitárselo, sin ningún éxito, ya que simplemente su mano no lograba dar con él.

Su alakazam, al sentir que el vínculo con su compañero humano se había esfumado tan repentinamente, se volteó para averiguar si sucedía algo malo, descubriendo a su entrenador de rodillas, con una mano en el piso, mientras que con la otra seguía tratando de quitarse el dardo. El pokémon se acercó para socorrerlo, sin importarle el hecho de estar, técnicamente, a punto de sostener una batalla con Mewtwo. No obstante, cuando usó sus poderes para ayudar al hombre, fue él también víctima de la misma forma de ataque.

"Al...", murmuró Gildenberger cuando el peso de su compañero cayó sobre él, a todas luces inconsciente. La impotencia entonces se volvió ama de su mundo. No podía ver, los mareos y las nauseas estaban a punto de volverlo loco y ahora, sin poder estar seguro del estado de su pokémon, imaginaba lo peor. Sin lugar a dudas, el veneno administrado en la criatura era mucho más poderoso y temía con locura el haberlo perdido y sostenerlo sin tener idea.

Con la respiración agitaba y la desesperación dibujada en la cara, intentaba en vano tomar el pulso del alakazam o llegar a su pecho y sentir el latido de su corazón o al menos su respiración. Pero sus movimientos iban de mal en peor y poco a poco se sentía con menos fuerza. Estaba ciego, sin sentido de tiempo y espacio ¿Cómo saber si el pokémon seguía con vida? Escuchó entonces pasos a su alrededor, mas ninguno se dirigía hacia él. Sin dudas, el centro de atención era otro.

Mewtwo seguía dentro del campo de fuerza, sin poder moverse ni un milímetro de su ultima ubicación. Cada una de las esferas estaba ejerciendo presión sobre su cuerpo, rodeándolo como si se tratase de un insecto en una telaraña. Sólo podía respirar, ya que su visión quedó fija en el comandante Gildenberger, quien se había quedado aferrado a su pokémon. Sus músculos, sus propios huesos, todo su cuerpo ahora dependían de la "voluntad" de estas esferas .

" _Sáquenme de aquí",_ proyectó apenas pudo ver de reojo a varios soldados acercándose. " _¿Qué creen que están haciendo?"_

"Vaya", dijo Lerman cuando estuvo a su lado. "Me sorprende el hecho de que aún puedas comunicarte. Durante los experimentos, todos los sujetos de prueba terminaron fuera de combate en un instante. Sin duda eres fuerte."

" _¿Qué estás diciendo?",_ preguntó de inmediato el pokémon, mas la mujer guardó silencio al tiempo en que el campo comenzaba a moverse. Estaban trasladando las esferas con él adentro. " _¿Qué están haciendo?"_

 _"..."_

 _"¡Responde!"_

 _"..."_

 _"¡RESPONDE!",_ y entonces el mecanismo se detuvo, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. Lerman de inmediato giró su rostro hacia el pokémon, descubriendo que, a pesar de la luminosidad del campo, acariciando suavemente el cuerpo de Mewtwo, se podía distinguir la característica aura azul que emanaba de su cuerpo cuando atacaba.

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron desmesuradamente. Las esferas estaban diseñadas para mantener los poderes del pokémon encapsulados dentro de su cuerpo, sin permitírsele el movimiento . Bajo la influencia de éstas, la víctima quedaba inmovilizada, sólo con sus signos vitales más básicos activos, como si se encontrase en un estado vegetativo. Al menos, recordó, así había funcionado en todos los experimentos, con una potencia muchísimo más baja.

Ahora, sin pensarlo dos veces, habían dado a las esferas el máximo de su poder y, para su primera sorpresa, Mewtwo no sólo no había perdido la conciencia, sino que hasta podía mantener la comunicación psíquica.

Y ahora esto.

"¡Apresúrense!", ordenó a sus soldados, quienes otra vez pusieron la maquinaria en marcha.

 _"¡No lo permitiré!",_ dijo Mewtwo, provocando ahora un ligero temblor en el terreno.

"¡Apresúrense!", gritó Lerman, obligando a su hombres a poner a Mewtwo y todo el mecanismo, dentro de un camión que los esperaba a unos metros. "Llévenselo", ordenó ella con voz firme, por lo que rápidamente, las esferas comenzaron a moverse con el pokémon dentro. Lerman los siguió, mas se detuvo al comprobar que Gildenberger seguía consciente.

"Eres fuerte", le dijo.

"¿Qué...está...? ¿Qué le...hicieron...?"

"Tu amigo está bien. Sólo está inconsciente. Sabes bien que no le haría daño."

"..."

"Son órdenes de Giovanni. Al parecer lo has decepcionado, aun a pesar de tus desesperados intentos por remediarlo."

"..."

"Pero no te preocupes", susurró agachándose a su lado para asegurarse de que nadie escucharse su plática. "A pesar de ser un obsesivo, enfermo y demente, tienes a alguien en el Escuadrón de Seguridad que apelará por ti", y sin más se puso de pie y corrió para hacer ingreso al camión y partir.

"Eres una...", susurró el hombre de negros cabellos antes de dejarse caer junto a su pokémon, inconsciente.

...

...

...

Mewtwo no pudo contra el poder de las esferas y, aunque continuara intentando zafarse de éstas, le fue completamente imposible. Sintió, a mitad del camino, un pinchazo en la cola y luego de esto, como su cuerpo se tornaba más y más débil. Debía hacer algo. A este paso quedaría inconsciente y harían lo que quisieran con él. No lo podía permitir.

 _"¡Suéltenme!",_ gritó mientras el aura azul rodeaba su cuerpo y el viento golpeaba a todos los presentes. Lerman barrió con la mirada las esferas, esperando a que ninguna de éstas resultara rota tras ese ataque. _"¡No lo permitiré!",_ y el camión y parte del terreno por el que pasaba, se estremecieron como un castillo de naipes. Los que estaban dentro del vehículo sintieron como les faltaba el aire y el calor los sofocaba. Pronto sus cuerpos se pusieron pesados y torpes, y el dolor de cabeza fue tan terrible, que varios cayeron de rodillas, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. " _¡No lo permitiré!"_ , repitió el pokémon, al momento en que una grieta aparecía en una esfera.

Todos los que aún se mantenían en pie, sintieron como su respiración se detenía y su sangre se tornaba fría y pesada. Mewtwo había logrado lo impensado. Muy pronto el terror se dibujó en sus rostros al imaginarse encerrados en ese camión mientras eran testigos de la liberación del pokémon, quien sin dudas se encargaría de ser su verdugo. Sin embargo, en ese momento, la comandante se puso de pie y los miró uno a uno, de una forma tal, que todos se sintieron avergonzados de sus recientes pensamientos.

"No sean imbéciles", les dijo tomando un control remoto y presionando los botones a una velocidad espeluznante, con el fin de dar el máximo poder a las esferas. No comprendía como, a pesar de habérsele administrado sedantes, Mewtwo pudiera seguir luchando de esta manera y peor aún, haber afectado una parte de la maquinaria. Sin lugar a dudas, sus poderes sólo podían ser comparados con su inmensa fuerza de voluntad.

" _Déjenme...te-tengo que...",_ seguía repitiendo a pesar de la alarmante disminución de sus poderes. Los humanos estaban ganando y, esta vez, ya no tenía fuerza para continuar. Sentía que sus párpados se cerraban y el doloroso calor seguía extendiéndose entre sus huesos.

¿Iba a ser derrotado?¿ Iban a borrarle la memoria? No podía permitirlo...pero...pero... ya no tenía energía para negarse.

" _Mis recuerdos...mi historia. Acabo de recuperarla y estoy a punto de perderla otra vez..._ ". Y Lerman vio como el cuerpo del pokémon caía por su propio peso, sólo evitado por el campo de energía de las esferas.

Por fin había cedido.

...

...

El camión se detuvo pronto y rápidamente se encaminaron hacia un laboratorio, donde otro grupo de agentes los esperaba.

"Fue más difícil de lo que creímos", dijo alguien mientras aplicaba otra inyección a Mewtwo. "Sin dudas, este es un hueso duro de roer."

"No pierdan el tiempo hablando y ejecuten el plan de una buena vez", dijo Lerman con voz firme. "Dudo que se mantenga inconsciente durante mucho tiempo. Después de todo, siguió luchando a pesar de ya habérsele administrado un sedante."

Entonces el resto de los agentes recostó al pokémon en una camilla y, sin saber si fue por el frío del metal o la certeza de lo que iba a pasar, la criatura se despertó e inmediatamente intentó levantarse, aun con las esferas ejerciendo fuerza sobre él.

" _No lo permitiré_ ", susurraba mientras varios brazos metálicos bajaban para aprisionarlo contra el metal. " _No dejaré que me conviertan en una máquina...yo...yo...¡yo voy a ser libre!"._ Y esta vez, frente a los ojos de todos, no sólo pudo sostener el peso de su cuerpo, sino que logró levantarse y hacer trizas la esfera agrietada. _"¡Este no puede ser...mi destino_!", dijo varias veces al tiempo en que veía claramente el recuerdo de sí mismo intentando acabar con Giovanni. Lo lograría. A como diera lugar.

Lerman, ya casi en la desesperación, sacó de su chaqueta el artefacto para detonar el aparato que el pokémon tenía en su pecho, mas al presionarlo, grande fue su sorpresa cuando en lugar de caer víctima del dolor, la criatura le sonrió como un demente.

" _Debes ser estúpida, mujer_ ", y se preparó para atacarla, cuando ella levantó el brazo.

"Y tú muy confiado. ¡Máximo poder!"

Y una descarga bajó por cada uno de los brazos metálicos y las esferas, inmovilizando cada reacción del pokémon. Sus poderes desaparecieron en un instante, a la velocidad con la que se apaga la pequeña llama de una vela. Cayó de rodillas sobre la camilla y luego su cuerpo completo se desplomó sobre ésta. Sus ojos estaban en blanco, y pronto sus párpados se fueron cerrando poco a poco mientras perdía todo control de sí mismo.

"Buenas noches, Mewtwo", dijo Lerman, dándole dos palmaditas en el hombro cuando por fin cerró los ojos.

" _No.._.", se dijo el pokémon en la oscuridad, mientras iba perdiendo la noción de la realidad, de su cuerpo y de su propia mente." _Yo...yo debo ser libre...yo quiero ser libre...co-como tú...como tú querías...Fu-Fuji..."_

Y se sumió en la espesa niebla de la inconsciencia

...

...

...

 **Nota de autor.**

 **Respuestas a los comentarios**

Si bien, por lo general respondo a cada uno por interno cuando me hacen comentarios, no puedo hacer lo mismo con los usuarios que entran como invitados a la página, así que lo haré por acá. Espero lo lean XP

 **Victoria:** Muchas gracias por leer y me alegra que te esté gustando la historia y el desarrollo del personaje. La idea es precisamente esa, mantener a Mewtwo bien Mewtwo para sus cosas, en especial porque es miembro del Equipo Rocket y debe actuar como tal. Aunque claro, va a ir cambiando conforme pase la historia, pero para bien, eh? Y por supuesto que es único, por eso me gusta tanto el personaje :D. La cosa es que, como he dicho y seguiré diciendo, he gastado mucha materia gris (más de la que debería) para armar esta historia, así que por nada la dejaré abandonada. Eso, cuídate y espero leerte en otros comentarios.

...

...

...

Por fin llegó el día! Por fin tuve tiempo para terminar el capítulo! Me siento realizada :)

Cuando terminé de escribir, lancé el lápiz sobre el cuaderno (sí, escribo a mano antes, funciona mejor) y grité: Nada más, capítulo 3 terminado!. A nadie en mi casa le importó, pero fui feliz igual.

Bueno, bueno, igual me tardé porque quise mejorar el capítulo y tenía mucha información para redactar. Estaba en la opción de, o escribir toooodo y después hacer dos capítulos distintos (y arriesgarme a hacer un capítulo 4 realmente aburrido) o comprimirlo de la mejor manera. Opté por la segunda y me parece que quedó bien. De todos modos, si alguien considera que le faltan cosas o qué sé yo, pues díganme sin miedo, no muerdo ;)

Aún así la sensación de satisfacción no me la quita nadie. Todos los días planeaba las secuencias. Cuando iba de camino al trabajo, cuando estaba almorzando, cuando tenía que hacer trámites, etc. Todos los días agregaba y quitaba cosas y cuando llegaba a mi casa, tomaba notas para redactarlas después. A veces escuchaba música y me lanzaba a escribir como una obsesa (esos momentos hicieron avanzar mucho el capítulo) y otra veces, simplemente me tardaba horas en escribir un párrafo y dejaba todo por ahí, bien lejos de mí. Son los altibajos del artista (?)

Pero bueno, eso. Lo importante es que la historia sigue avanzando y que mi promesa de terminarla sigue en pie. Era ahora o nunca. Esta semana tuve un poco de tiempo libre, así que lo aproveché para escribir y hacer otras cosillas por ahí. Pero eso ya se acabó, porque el trabajo ha vuelto quien sabe hasta cuándo. Así que nadie se emocione ni espere el siguiente capítulo muy pronto, porque será una espera laaaaaarga.

Eso, no tengan miedo en comentar,

Saludines!

M.G


	4. Fuji

Capítulo IV

"Fuji"

...

...

...

"Buenas noches, Mewtwo", dijo Lerman, dándole dos palmaditas en el hombro cuando por fin cerró los ojos.

" _No.._.", se dijo el pokémon en la oscuridad, mientras iba perdiendo la noción de la realidad, de su cuerpo y de su propia mente." _Yo...yo debo ser libre...yo quiero ser libre...co-como tú...como tú querías...Fu-Fuji..."_

 _..._

 _..._

" _Fuji..."_

El lápiz rodó sobre el papel, cuando la mano que lo guiaba no tuvo la fuerza suficiente como para continuar su trayectoria. La palabra quedó inconclusa, acompañada de una línea irregular que nacía desde el último de sus puntos, y moría a varios centímetros de ella. La mano, causante de tal espectáculo, se mantuvo rígida, inamovible. Sus dedos, casi como si se encontrasen congelados, incapaces de motricidad alguna. El hombre respiró con dificultad, mirando el papel sin lograr salir de su estupor, mas luego de un instante, con sumo cuidado, alzó la vista y giró su cabeza en todas direcciones, observando la habitación para descubrirse completamente solo.

No, era absurdo, se dijo, él sabía que lo que había escuchado en realidad no era un sonido. Era la interpretación de su cerebro a un impulso psíquico, uno que se le hizo tan familiar, que no pudo sino quedar atónito al haberse convertido en su receptor muchos años después desde aquella fatídica última vez.

Dejó caer, finalmente la mano sobre la mesa y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos tan sólo para ver las imágenes de aquella tarde de verano, momento en que ya no dormiría en paz, en que aquella voz lo llamaría incesante cada noche, cada día, a cada momento hasta que, eventualmente, se acallara para siempre.

Hasta hoy.

Porque si bien, se daba cuenta de que la forma en que aquella voz hizo eco en su cabeza, demostraba que su emisor ya no era un niño, no podía no reconocerlo. Y más, por la intensidad, la añoranza, esa nostalgia y ese dolor que caracterizaron a los primeros llamados, esos en los que aquel niño suplicaba por ayuda.

"¿Qué sucedió?", se preguntó llevándose una mano a la cabeza. "¿Por qué ahora?"

Se puso de pie y abrió la ventana, apoyándose en el alfeizar para poder reponerse de aquella experiencia, mas las preguntas y, porque no, el dolor que le provocaba no iba a desaparecer con un par de minutos sintiendo la brisa.

" _Fuji..."._ La voz clara de un Mewtwo adulto había perforado su cabeza con una fuerza tan brutal, que el no haberse adaptado a ella hace años, simplemente lo hubiese matado. " _Fuji"._ Lo llamó con dolor, con miedo, con tristeza y, porque no, con odio, tal y como cuando lo hizo las últimas veces en que escuchó su voz, cuando el tinte de ésta comenzó a cambiar hasta convertirse en algo ponzoñoso, oscuro y corroído.

"Mewtwo...", susurró con temblor en sus palabras. La sola mención de su nombre provocaba un gran abatimiento en su interior."¿Qué te ha sucedido?", continuó, sin poder dejar de ver el rostro del pokémon en su infancia con aquella sonrisa enorme que, sin desearlo, comenzó a querer.

Sintió que su corazón se comprimió en su pecho, y que el picor en los ojos no lo dejaba en paz. Su recuerdo, esos días de su pasado que se negaron a abandonar sus memorias, reaparecieron como enredaderas, abrazándose con fuerza a cada uno de sus pensamientos, para absorberlo y hacerlo suyo. No, nunca lo pudo olvidar, sin importar cuantas veces lo hubiese intentado. Ese niño había entrado a su corazón con toda la libertad del mundo y se había instalado allí, para permanecer en el lugar para siempre.

Y es que la historia del científico y el pokémon no era para nada menor. Después de todo, había sido el hombre quien, después de años de arduo trabajo, había logrado darle vida a Mewtwo.

Recordó esa tarde de verano, cuando alertado por uno de los científicos asistentes, corrió hacia el laboratorio principal, en busca de convertirse en testigo del más grande milagro creado por el hombre. Entró a la sala casi a trompicones, encontrando a sus colegas murmurando cosas inteligibles, mientras una luz roja parpadeaba incesante sobre el enorme tubo de ensayo que se encontraba anclado frente a ellos. Dentro del cristal, el líquido amarilloso era drenado por pequeñas aberturas ubicadas en la base, mientras la fuerza de gravedad se encargaba de atraer el cuerpo de aquel que hace unos segundos, y durante meses, había estado flotando en él.

El cuerpo de un pequeño Mewtwo finalmente llegó a su destino, moviéndose lentamente aun dentro del cristal. Una gran cantidad de cables y tubos se encontraban adosados a su cuerpo, mas luego de una orden de la computadora principal, éstos y el vidrio que lo rodeaban, poco a poco fueron retirados, hasta que el pequeño se vio en contacto por primera vez con el aire del mundo exterior a su incubadora. Se balanceó en su lugar, ante la mirada atónita de los científicos, quienes a pesar de haberse mantenido al pendiente de su desarrollo durante todo este tiempo, y de conocer a ciencia cierta su estado de salud, aun se encontraban expectantes ante el despertar de la criatura. No estarían tranquilos hasta verlo abrir los ojos y descubrir que la parte más importante de su trabajo estaba lista.

Fuji recordaba sus acciones con detalle. Luego de haber esperado varios segundos, como si encontrasen todos en una escena congelada, dio un paso hacia él, impaciente ante el "nacimiento" de su creación. Sin embargo, cuando apenas la suela de su zapato toco el frío piso frente a él, los ojos de Mewtwo se abrieron de golpe y alzó la cabeza para quedarse con la mirada fija en las pupilas atónitas del humano.

Fue entonces cuando el primer contacto psíquico se hizo presente, instante en que, seguramente, se formó el lazo que los unió para siempre y que el pokémon siempre quiso enriquecer.

Fuji sintió una suerte de pitido antes de que todo un torbellino de emociones se desencadenara sobre él, a vista y paciencia del resto de sus colegas, quienes observaban la escena sin tener idea de lo que sucedía.

Era Mewtwo, tratando de comunicarse y responder las miles de preguntas que tenía respecto al mundo al que acababa de conocer. No obstante, el científico no estaba preparado para ser el receptor de tal pensamiento abstracto y, frente a todos, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cayó de rodillas al piso. Todos corrieron en su ayuda, ignorando por completo a la criatura que aun veía con cierto estupor el movimiento de aquellos a los que, con algo de dificultad y en base a los pensamientos que acababa de leer, reconocía como humanos.

" _¿Quién soy yo?",_ irrumpió una vocecilla que parecía venir de ningún lado, y a la vez, de todos. " _¿Qué soy yo?"._ Entonces alzaron la vista y se sus miradas se encontraron con los violáceos ojos del pokémon. ¿Estaba comunicándose por telepatía? Todos sacudieron sus cabezas algo contrariados y luego se enfocaron otra vez en él. Sin lugar a dudas, estaba usando telepatía de una forma extraordinaria, lo que los dejaba con la boca abierta: el pokémon sólo tenía unos minutos de conciencia y ya podía comunicarse a la perfección.

"Calma todos", dijo Fuji poniéndose de pie, ya mucho más repuesto del primer impacto, para luego dirigirse al pokémon. "Por lo que veo ahora, comprendo que será fácil mantener una comunicación relativamente normal."

" _¿Quién eres tú?_ , irrumpió el pequeño, y luego, para dejar aun más atónitos a los presentes, su cuerpo abandonó lentamente la base del tubo y levitó con completa experticia hacia Fuji, para acercarse a su rostro y observarlo con atención. " _¿Quién soy yo?",_ preguntó otra vez.

El hombre, sin caber en su sorpresa, sin creer que aquel pokémon que había estado dormido durante meses ahora se encontrase flotando frente a sus ojos, parpadeó un par de veces y luego, con algo de dificultad, adoptó una postura más recatada y menos fuera de sí. Después de todo, era el científico a cargo de la operación y debía enfundar respeto. Es especial con este pokémon que no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que era el espacio personal.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, mientras el pequeño parecía esperar una respuesta a sus cuestionamientos. Los demás lo observaron, intrigados por la comunicación entre los protagonistas de la escena.

"Buenas tardes, Mewtwo", dijo solemnemente.

"¿ _Mewtwo?"_ , preguntó con algo de confusión en su mirar, mas pareció calmarse luego de un instante. " _¿Ese soy yo?"_

"Así es", convino el hombre, sorprendido por la indudable inteligencia de la criatura.

" _¿Quién eres tú?"_

 _"_ Mi nombre es Toshihiro Fuji y este es el equipo de trabajo", y extendió los brazos para dirigir la mirada del pequeño al resto de los presentes. Uno de ellos, viéndose escrutado por los amatistas ojos del pokémon, movió la mano torpemente en señal de saludo, siendo imitado casi al instante por el infante.

" _¿Qué eres tú?"_ , preguntó otra vez, volviendo al científico de cabecera.

"Soy un humano, Mewtwo y tú..."

" _¡Entonces yo soy un humano también!",_ irrumpió exclamando con gran energía, la cual pronto fue apaciguada por el hombre.

"No, Mewtwo, no. Nosotros somos seres humano. Tú eres un pokémon"

" _¿Un pokémon?_ ¿ _Qué es eso? ¿Eso soy yo?"_

 _"_ Verás", dijo caminando un poco hasta detenerse frente a una gran piedra tallada colocada en la pared, donde se dibujaba una versión antiquísima de un legendario pokémon. "Este de Mew, el pokémon más raro de todos, mas se cree, está extinto. Durante años hemos trabajado arduamente en recrear la vida de este pokémon, y el resultado lo tenemos justo aquí, Mewtwo"

" _¿Uh?",_ ladeó la cabeza. "¿ _Entonces Mew es mi mamá?_ ¿ _O es mi papá?"_

Fuji se quedó de piedra ante esa pregunta, tal y como el resto de sus compañeros. ¿De dónde había sacado tal concepto el pokémon? ¿Cómo?¿Si acaba de despertar? Sin lugar a dudas, Mew parecía haber perdido el título de la criatura más extraña de todas, arrebatado sin piedad por las inocentes preguntas de su clon.

"Podríamos decir...", titubeó, "...que de alguna forma, es ambos y a la vez ninguno. Fuimos nosotros quienes te otorgamos la vida."

" _Entonces... ¡_ mi _papá eres tú!",_ concluyó con absoluta alegría en sus palabras, descolocando al hombre y al resto de sus compañeros. Fuji intentó disuadirlo de tal creencia, mas el pequeño prontamente perdió el interés en él, intrigándose por todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor.

Se acercó a la computadora principal y puso sin ningún cuidado, sus pies sobre el teclado, casi causando un ataque de pánico a más de un científico. Uno de ellos corrió para quitar al pokémon del lugar, mas éste se adelantó a sus intenciones y rápidamente voló para observar las luces parpadeantes, los ventiladores, los estantes llenos de informes ordenados con sumo cuidado y por último, los tubos de ensayo que se encontraban a los costados del propio. Los miró con atención, puso sus manos sobre el cristal y los recorrió uno a uno, hasta que algo en particular llamó su atención. Se detuvo frente a la placa de uno de ellos, donde estaba el nombre del experimento que se desarrolló en él.

 **AI,** podía leerse con claridad, intrigando a Fuji, quien se acercó ante el abrupto cambio de actitud del clon. Se había quedado completamente quieto, como si algo lo hubiese afectado de una forma brutal.

"¿Sabes qué dice allí?", preguntó el hombre.

" _No",_ contestó él. " _Pero...yo...me siento muy triste y no sé por qué. ¿Tú sabes por qué?",_ y lo miró con desesperación.

"No, no lo sé, pero lo mejor es no preocuparse por eso ahora. Debes hacerte algunas pruebas, debemos sabes cuánto pesas y cuánto mides. Acompáñame", y con cuidado tomó su brazo para jalar de él, hasta que lentamente el pokémon abandonó el tubo para ir a su próximo destino. Sin embargo, más de un científico notó las tristes miradas de ambos al salir del laboratorio, viendo una vez más el tubo vacío que se encontraba justamente a un lado del de Mewtwo.

Tras unos minutos, el pequeño se vio en un nuevo escenario, lleno de cosas que llamaron su atención a una velocidad vertiginosa, haciéndole olvidar su repentina tristeza.

El primer intento de sentarlo en la pesa fue un absoluto fracaso, porque rápidamente el pokémon se zafó de la mano de Fuji y voló en toda la habitación, intrigado por cada objeto que veía. Volteó varias botellas, revolvió papeles y presionó botones que debían mantenerse intactos.

Los científicos lo miraban con horror, tratando de detenerlo, mas sus esfuerzos eran completamente inútiles. Muchos de ellos se sintieron como la clásica niñera sin experiencia, corriendo en círculos en torno al sofá de la casa, para dar caza al infante al que debía mantener bajo control, el que reía a carcajadas por la situación en la que ponía al adulto.

Fuji miraba a Mewtwo con cansancio, recordando las referencias históricas de Mew, pokémon que sólo se presentaba a ciertos elegidos de un desaparecido pueblo indígena, mas la solemnidad del relato se perdía al instante, cuando se decía que la criatura gozaba con jugar bromas a los humanos y ser tan curioso como un niño pequeño, al punto de inmiscuirse en temas que no le incumbían y causar más de algún estrago a los sacerdotes.

El hombre suspiró, viendo como Mewtwo parecía divertirse al extremo ante los rostros afligidos de sus colegas, así que decidió intervenir, aprovechándose de la creencia del infante en que él era su padre. Al menos con eso, suponía, podría mantenerlo bajo control.

"Mewtwo", le dijo seriamente. "Ven aquí".

"¿ _Qué sucede?",_ bajó de inmediato, dejando a los demás con la boca abierta.

"Siéntate aquí, debemos pesarte", le señaló. El pokémon acató la orden instantáneamente. Nadie lo podía creer, así que aprovechando este instante de calma, lo midieron y extrajeron un poco de su sangre para un posterior análisis.

"Debemos llamar a Giovanni para informarle que ha despertado", dijo uno de los hombres a Fuji.

"Lo haré yo mismo, no te preocupes", contestó de forma automática. "De todos modos, aunque terminemos todas las pruebas con él, me temo, tendremos que mantenerlo un tiempo más con nosotros"

"¿Y eso por qué?"

"Porque su curiosidad debe ser aplacada. Si lo dejamos ir así, será un dolor de cabeza para Giovanni. Prefiero "acostumbrarlo" al mundo aquí en la isla, y luego que ellos se dediquen tan sólo a su entrenamiento."

El científico lo miró con cierta suspicacia, mas no emitió palabra y se avocó a las pruebas a las que el pokémon debía ser sometido.

...

...

Los días pasaron. Mewtwo fue poco a poco interiorizando los aprendizajes sobre los humanos y los pokémon, comprendiendo sus diferencias y la jerarquía dominante en el mundo, aunque, sobre este último punto, no parecía estar muy a favor. Todos sentían que la criatura, en lugar de actuar como un pokémon normal, lo hacía como un niño, incluyendo a él mismo, por supuesto; por lo que el énfasis en hacerle entender que tarde o temprano debía obedecer sin dilación, fue una de las principales tareas de los científicos. Y si bien, Mewtwo había comprendido el concepto a la perfección, ellos sabían que en el fondo fácilmente podría hacer caso omiso de eso.

Por otro lado, Giovanni aceptó a regañadientes el tener que acatar la sugerencia de Fuji, aunque claro, el hombre se encargó de enviar al líder del Equipo Rocket, un informe completo sobre la salud, las capacidades y la fisiología del pokémon, un video que lo mostraba usando su levitación con completo control y una serie de fotografías

"Muy pronto lo tendrá frente a sus líneas de combate."

"Más vale que así sea", contestó secamente el hombre y cortó la comunicación. Fuji se quedó con el auricular en la mano, mas luego de un segundo, lo dejó en su lugar y salió de la oficina para reunirse con sus colegas y analizar los nuevos informes preparados. Sin embargo, a medio camino se encontró con Mewtwo, quien se le acercó a toda velocidad y con una enorme sonrisa se le dirigió.

" _Vi por la ventana algo que se llama "mundo exterior". Yo quiero verlo, pero Legrand dice que debo preguntarte a ti.¿ Puedo verlo?"_

 _"¿_ Quieres salir? Pero aun hay pruebas que debemos hacer y..."

" _Oh, yo hare eso luego. Quiero ver el mundo exterior, quiero saber qué es eso que vi. ¡Hay muchas cosas y yo quiero saber mas y mas!"_

El hombre suspiró. En los pocos días que Mewtwo llevaba despierto, había descubierto que su personalidad era completamente la de un niño en la edad de las preguntas sin fin. Quería saber qué era cada cosa que veía, e insistía si no encontraba respuesta o ésta le parecía insuficiente.

Bueno, se dijo, él mismo había sugerido mantenerlo en el lugar un tiempo más para su adaptación al mundo y debía acatar sus propias órdenes.

Suspiró otra vez, más cansado que antes.

"Está bien, buscaré mi abrigo y algo para ti también. Aprovecharé de hacerte unas pruebas de temperatura."

"¡ _Sí!",_ exclamó el pequeño con energía, dando una voltereta en el aire para luego acercarse y tomar el brazo de Fuji e intentar arrastrarlo hacia el patio.

"Cálmate Mewtwo, ya te he dicho que..."

" _Vamos, vamos, ¡yo quiero conocer todo!",_ y la sonrisa que le dedicó, fue la más pura y dulce que nunca pudo haber visto, sólo comparada a la expresión de aquella niña que, de alguna forma, lograba conmover a los dos.

Fuji se quedó de piedra. Por un momento, la visión de su hija se superpuso al rostro del pokémon, dándose cuenta de que él y la niña poseían una inocencia tan sublime, que nada sobre la tierra podría superarlo. Ella, quien se había ido abruptamente de su lado, ahora estaba aquí, de alguna forma en el cuerpo de este clon de Mew, quien poco a poco fue perdiendo su sonrisa, hasta que en su rostro se delineó perfectamente la preocupación.

"¿ _Fuji?¿ Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás triste?"_

 _"_ No es nada", contestó tratando de mostrarse serio y frío, mas el pequeño no parecía satisfecho.

" _Yo...yo puedo sentir..."_ , y se llevó la mano al pecho, notablemente angustiado.

"Eso se llama empatía y es normal en alguien como tú", dijo el hombre con mas suavidad que antes. "Eres un pokémon psíquico y de esa manera, pueden sentir como se sienten los demás."

" _No me gusta sentirme así. No me gusta que tú estés triste. No quiero"_

 _"_ Tranquilo, tratemos de que no vuelva a suceder. Ahora, iré por mi abrigo, mi libreta y saldremos, ¿de acuerdo?"

" _Sí",_ asintió el pokémon, un poco más tranquilo.

Luego de eso, la puerta del mundo se abrió ante Mewtwo por primera vez. Los colores, los sonidos, los olores, todo lo envolvió suavemente, invitándolo a descubrir algo nuevo con cada paso que daba. El viento, los arboles, las rocas, el cielo, las nubes, todo, todo era una amalgama de objetos, formas que ciertamente lo aturdían, mas no aplacaban su deseo se saber más y más.

Caminó con torpeza, midiendo cada uno de sus pasos al tiempo en que sus ojos intentaban abarcar todo el campo de visión y más, en tan sólo unos segundos

El laboratorio donde el pokémon había "nacido" se encontraba ubicado en una lejana isla al fin del mundo, en donde, debido a la distancia y a las dificultades que ella implicaba, no había rastro de civilización. Sólo algunos aventureros exploradores, habían puesto sus pies en el lugar, mas el asentamiento no estaba para nada en sus planes. Y es que un sitio como Isla Nueva, donde las temperaturas apenas si abandonaban el rango de los diez grados, donde el terreno parecía un desafío de la naturaleza era un lugar realmente poco acogedor. El frío, los vientos huracanados, la casi nula comunicación con el resto del planeta, la hostilidad de sus paisajes y pokémon la convertían en el sitio menos idóneo para que alguien comenzara a conocer el mundo.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todos los puntos en contra con los que contaba la isla, Mewtwo miraba fascinado el lugar. Las nubes corrían raudas por el cielo, empujándose las unas a las otras en una carrera frenética que dirigían los tempestuosos vientos, formando así, ondeantes formas que se construían y destruían como traviesas motas de algodón. El cielo, de un azul intenso, albergaba a esa estrella solitaria que había dejado de entregar calor a miles de kilómetros al norte, mas se mantenía brillante, reflejándose en las aguas de un, a todas luces, tempestuoso pero intrigantemente hermoso océano, cuyas olas golpeaban con furia la costa y los roqueríos. A lo lejos se distinguían pequeñas montañas, seguramente también como parte de la isla, lo que demostraba que había mucho aún por conocer.

El pequeño entonces dio un par de pasos más, dejando atrás el concreto de la entrada y tocando directamente el pasto que crecía aferrado a la tierra. Se dejó envolver por el viento frío que le daba la bienvenida, silbando canciones que sólo el comprendería. Miró hacia el frente y vio un poste en el que, heroicamente, flameaba una bandera, aunque todos estaban seguros de que más temprano que tarde, terminaría siendo arrancada. Luego, inmediatamente al frente, se encontraba un pequeño muelle y una playa de rocas en lugar de arena.

Mewtwo giró la cabeza para observar mejor el lugar, descubriendo así un bosque cercano, cuyos árboles crecían con los troncos vestidos de musgo y presentaban sus hojas de un verde brillante al cielo. Los rayos del sol se colaban entre las ramas, otorgando en el piso, un espectáculo tan bello como el de una catedral con el más perfecto de los vitrales. Colores, sombras ondeantes maravillaron los sentidos del clon de Mew, quien luego de unos segundos, se volteó lentamente hacia el científico, el que se había mantenido en el umbral de la puerta, a la espera de la reacción del pokémon. Al verlo, el infante le entregó una nueva sonrisa que, tal y como la primera vez, logró dejarlo totalmente paralizado.

Ya no parecía un pokémon cualquiera. No era un animal. Era simplemente un niño al que se le abría el mundo por primera vez y se abrazaba a él con fuerza para no dejarlo ir.

Era tal y como había sido su hija.

Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos. No podía comportarse de esa manera, no podía flaquear frente a él o cualquiera. Después de todo, era un científico y debía demostrar la frialdad que lo caracterizaba. No podía permitirse el comenzar a ver a Mewtwo de otra manera que no fuera el pokémon que había creado para el Equipo Rocket, sin importar que éste hubiese demostrado ser algo infinitamente lejano a ello. Porque la criatura poseía un uso de razón tal, que sólo podía compararse al de un ser humano. Y sin embargo, el hombre debía hacer oídos sordos a esa evidencia y sólo cumplir con lo convenido con la organización. Otras apreciaciones estaban fuera de discusión.

Lo miró otra vez y alzó el mentón, mostrándose serio bajo sus gafas que en ese momento, reflejaban la luz del sol.

"Ya has visto el exterior, como tanto querías. Ahora debemos continuar con las pruebas."

" _Oh, pero podemos hacer eso luego.¡ Hay mucho que ver!¡ Quiero que me enseñes todo!"_

 _"¡_ Esto no es un juego!", sentenció en forma dura. El pequeño dio un salto. "Tú eres un pokémon. Ya te había explicado la diferencia entre un pokémon y un ser humano."

" _Los pokémon deben obedecer a los humanos",_ susurró el pequeño con la decepción dibujada en el rostro.

"Correcto. Así que ya has obtenido lo que querías. Entra ya."

Mewtwo se giró otra vez hacia el mar, observando cómo las olas parecían invitarle a desafiar el orden de las cosas y gozar de la aventura. No obstante, él cerró los ojos y, con la cabeza gacha, entró a las instalaciones del laboratorio.

Fuji lo siguió con la mirada y luego suspiró contrariado, mas el regaño interno se hizo presente. No podía, por nada del mundo, ver a su hija y su recuerdo en él, así que entró y cerró la puerta de golpe, dejando afuera el maravilloso espectáculo que había seducido la mente de Mewtwo.

Los días siguieron pasando. El pokémon era sometido a pruebas de las más variadas índoles, mas vez con vez se le permitía observar el exterior, lugar al que se internó cada vez más. Si bien, al principio sólo había llegado a la puerta del laboratorio, ahora conocía de cerca el muelle, las rocas, había tocado con cierto temor las aguas del océano, había rodado en el pasto y hasta se había abrazado a la bandera que resistía todavía en su lugar.

Conocía las inmediaciones del lugar en donde abrió los ojos la primera vez, siempre bajo la atenta mirada de algún científico, quien tomaba notas de su comportamiento sin que el pequeño le importara.

Cierto día, pidió por favor, casi suplicando, si podía dar un paseo por el bosque. Fuji, quien era el que aprobaba estas expediciones, luego de la insistencia del pokémon, decidió acompañarlo, argumentando que quedaban tan sólo unos cuantos días de la criatura en la isla y que, al menos, merecía conocerla un poco más. Mewtwo cerebró esto con volteretas en el aire que causaron más de un estrago, por lo que el científico tuvo que detenerlo de inmediato y llevárselo para que sus colegas pudiesen trabajar tranquilos.

Al salir, el pequeño pretendió volar a toda velocidad a su destino, mas una indicación del hombre le obligó a mantenerse tranquilo y caminar a su lado. Después de todo, ya le había dicho y recalcado entre las tantas pruebas e instrucciones, que los pokémon debían acatar las órdenes de sus maestros.

Así comenzó un recorrido protagonizado por el sonido del viento entre las hojas y el baile de luces entre las ramas. Mewtwo miraba todo ello de forma sublime, como si de verdad se encontrara frente a fuerzas más allá de su infantil comprensión. Fuji en tanto, unos pasos tras él, sólo se mantenía calmo, tratando una y otra vez acallar los pensamientos que lo acechaban desde el momento en que sus ojos se cruzaron con los del pequeño por primera vez.

¿Por qué no podía no sentirse culpable cada vez que intentaba mantenerse firme ante él? ¿Por qué sentía que su corazón se aprisionaba en su pecho cuando veía su radiante sonrisa? ¿Por qué se odiaba y odiaba al niño cada vez que éste no parecía enfadarse por la frialdad de su comportamiento, en contraste con la forma afectuosa que el pokémon le demostraba siempre?

Lo miró otra vez recorrer los árboles, observando los musgos con sumo cuidado.

¿De verdad este era el pokémon más poderoso del mundo?¿ De verdad esta era la criatura que se convertiría en el arma definitiva del Equipo Rocket? ¿De verdad iba a ser este niño quien causaría dolor y sufrimiento bajo los mandatos de Giovanni?

Lo miraba y esas preguntas no parecían tener sentido. Mewtwo no encajaba en aquellas visiones bélicas que pretendían de él. No. Era sólo un niño con sed y hambre del mundo, inocente en su grado más puro, cuyo único propósito parecía ser aprender.

Un niño, nada más que un niño.

¿Cómo pretendían corromperlo? ¿Cómo iban a convertirlo en un soldado? Fuji no podía creer que, en un par de días, el infante iba a abandonar la isla para avocarse por completo a la lucha.

Pero no, no podía pensar así. Él era un científico y le habían pagado por traer a la vida al pokémon más fuerte del mundo. Nada más. No podía encariñarse con él, no podía seguir pensando así, imaginándose a su pequeña Ai corriendo por los senderos de la isla, observando el musgo en las rocas, tocando y abrazándose a los árboles para conocerlos mejor, riéndose con las cosquillas que le provocaban las hojas de los arbustos en la cara.

No podía seguir viendo a su hija en Mewtwo. No podía comenzar a quererlo como a ella.

Pero...

¡Cómo había sufrido con la partida de su hija! ¡Cuánto había llorado por no verla ser libre y feliz! Y ahora Mewtwo, quien anhelaba lo mismo, quien era potencialmente libre, tenía un destino aún más cruel que la niña: lo matarían en vida. Lo obligarían a ser un soldado en contra de su voluntad, instándolo a acabar con aquello que tanto quería: el mundo.

De repente, el pokémon se volteó hacia el hombre y lo miró con intensidad, con el rostro completamente serio.

"Lo siento", dijo, fingiendo templanza. "Esta vez, no volverá a suceder."

" _Tú piensas en alguien que se llama Ai, ¿cierto?",_ susurró sorprendiéndolo. _"Yo también lo hago, pero no sé quién es y me da mucha tristeza."_

Se quedaron en silencio mientras una ráfaga de frío viento se interponía entre ambos. Mewtwo miró al piso, a los árboles y luego al humano otra vez, con el seño ligeramente fruncido, demostrando que algo estaba preocupándole enormemente. Suspiró despacio y luego de un prolongado silencio, habló.

 _"Tú...¿tú quieres a Ai?"_

 _"_ Como a nada en este mundo", contestó el hombre de forma automática, sin rastro de su duda en sus palabras. Notó que la expresión del pokémon cambiaba, como si aquella primera preocupación creciera cada vez más.

" _Uh...y...tú...",_ dudaba. " _Tú...¿ me quieres a mi?"_

Fuji no contestó. No sabía qué decir, porque simplemente, no entendía lo que estaba sintiendo. Se había dicho a sí mismo no encariñarse con él, pero se había conmovido con el recuerdo de su hija y el parecido que tenían ambos niños. Sus formas de ser, sus gestos, sus palabras. Había algo de ella en él y eso lo confundía.

" _Porque yo sí te quiero a ti",_ confesó. " _No me gusta cuando estas triste, me duele... aquí",_ y señaló su pecho. " _No me gusta."_

Entonces el científico se agachó y puso su mano sobre la del pokémon. "A mí también me duele aquí."

"..."

"Ai es la persona a la que más quiero en el mundo. Haría lo que fuera por tenerla aquí conmigo ahora, verla crecer y ser feliz. Pero no puedo", bajó la mirada con tristeza, al tiempo en que los ojos del pokémon lo escrutaban, esperanzado en que el humano pudiese corresponder a su sentir. Quererlo como a ella. "Sin embargo... ", continuó, "siento que no se ha ido del todo, se ha quedado conmigo, a través de ti."

"..."

"Mewtwo...", lo miró. Los ojos amatista del clon estaban fijos en los suyos. No, ese no era su hija y, no obstante, a pesar de todo y contra todo uso de razón, debía reconocer que el pokémon había logrado conquistarlo sin siquiera esforzarse.

Fue entonces cuando, rápidamente se acercó a él y lo abrazó, sorprendiendo al pequeño, quien podía sentir la psiquis del humano envolverlo, abrirse a él y hacerle entender por fin, las emociones que se le dirigían.

 _"_ Mewtwo...hazte fuerte. Lucha, crece, sigue luchando y hazte fuerte. No dejes que te quiten tu libertad, sé libre."

"..."

"Por favor, sé libre."

" _Sí"_ , asintió y apoyó su cabeza el torso del humano, sintiendo su calor. " _Voy a ser libre"_

Se quedaron así por largos minutos. El hombre temblaba, mas el pokémon no sabía si era a causa del frío extremo o de la emoción, por lo que sólo atinó a rodearlo con sus pequeños brazos y reconfortarse en la suave alegría de sentirse querido por aquel humano al que había reconocido como padre. Sin embargo, cuando el hombre notó lo que sucedía, se alejo de él lentamente y le acarició la mejilla.

"Nadie debe saber lo que ha sucedido, ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿ _Por qué no? ¿Hice algo mal?"_

 _"_ No, Mewtwo, para nada, pero...", se puso de pie. "En un par de días tendrás que abandonar la isla."

"¿ _A dónde iremos?"_

 _"_ No iremos. Sólo tú lo harás."

"..."

"Ya te había explicado sobre el orden entre los humanos y los pokemon. Tú estás en este mundo para obedecer a un hombre en particular. Su nombre es Giovanni y te quiere para cumplir sus propósitos, los cuales debes obedecer."

"..."

"Vendrá por ti en unos días y comenzarás un largo entrenamiento hasta convertirte en el pokémon más poderoso del mundo."

"¡ _Pero yo quiero quedarme contigo!",_ exclamó el pequeño poniéndose frente al hombre con decisión. " _Yo quiero quedarme aquí contigo y aprender todo. No quiero irme, no quiero quedarme solo."_

 _"_ Lo lamento mucho Mewtwo", susurró con la cabeza gacha. "Debo admitir que lo que sucedió recién fue un error, un grave error. Tú DEBES irte y no puedo hacer nada al respecto"

" _No...",_ dijo mientras que desde sus ojos, las lágrimas comenzaban a nacer.

"Es por eso que te pido que te hagas fuerte, que luches en contra de este destino, que pelees con fuerza hasta alcanzar tu libertad. Porque yo soy demasiado débil y demasiado cobarde como para intervenir en él."

"..."

"Lucha", se agachó otra vez. "Lucha."

"..."

"Prométemelo", le secó una lágrima.

" _Lo prometo"_ , dijo cuando finalmente rompió en llanto y se abalanzó al regazo del humano, quien lo acogió otra vez sin dudar, consciente de su error: lo quería.

Al día siguiente, Mewtwo se mantuvo cabizbajo, intrigando al resto de los científicos, mas al preguntarle sobre lo que le sucedía, el pokémon sólo negaba con la cabeza y se quedaba horas sentado en la puerta del laboratorio, viendo el vaivén de las olas, sin atreverse a caminar hacia el mar. Fuji en tanto, lo observaba de lejos, tan triste como el niño y a la vez, sintiéndose mortalmente culpable de su situación actual. Mewtwo había comprendido su destino y, como niño, sólo podía sentir miedo ante él.

Suspiró y entró a su oficina, justo en el momento en que uno de sus colegas se acercaba a la ventana e indicaba un punto en el cielo. Todos los demás se asomaron, hasta que lo que tanta atención les producía, poco a poco tomó la forma de un helicóptero.

"¡Ya han venido!", exclamó alguien. "¡Pero si iban a llegar en tres días más!"

Fuji lo ignoró y salió, encontrándose con Mewtwo, quien se había puesto de pie y miraba también el vehículo volador.

"¿ _Es él?"_ , preguntó con cierto temblor en su voz, mas el hombre no le contestó. Su corazón latía de una forma tal, que casi no podía escuchar nada a su alrededor. Sintió como la mano del pokémon intentaba tomar la suya y apretar sus dedos para no dejarlos ir, mas él, en un estado ciertamente heroico de conciencia, la apartó. No podía dejar que Giovanni viera el lazo afectivo que había formado con el pokémon, aunque ahora el temor de ver la realidad de perderlo ante sus ojos sin poder intervenir, por poco le hacía perder la razón. Mewtwo abandonaría la isla en unos minutos y jamás volvería a verlo. No podría gozar de su sonrisa al descubrir algo nuevo, no podría reírse internamente de sus colegas cuando el pokémon causaba ciertos problemas en el laboratorio debido a su inacabable curiosidad. No podría tenerlo entre sus brazos ya nunca más.

Sintió que la respiración se le hacía dificultosa mientras el helicóptero poco a poco se aproximaba a tierra, haciendo flamear las vestimentas de los hombres. La bandera que se había mantenido en el poste, demostró su valía al ser capaz de soportar el embate de las hélices del aparato. Fuji quiso tener también el mismo valor, mas cuando vio como los agentes de la organización comenzaban a bajar, hasta dar paso al mismísimo líder, su estómago se sintió pesado y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar con mayor fuerza. No quería separarse de él, lo necesitaba, tanto como a su hija.

De pronto, comenzó a sentir un terror aun más grande que el propio, algo que creció dentro de su cabeza y se esparció por todo su cuerpo. ¿Qué era ello? Fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta y miró de reojo a Mewtwo. Estaba sintiendo su temor ante la fría mirada y la arrogante sonrisa de Giovanni, quien caminó de forma confiada, hundiendo con cada paso, los sueños y esperanzas de libertad del pokémon.

"¿Realmente este es el pokémon creado de Mew?", preguntó sin siquiera reparar en el resto de los presentes. Miró al pequeño casi de forma despectiva, entreviendo su temor y aumentándolo sin piedad. Mewtwo dio un paso hacia atrás, respirando más rápido de lo que sus pulmones le permitían, mas pronto chocó con el cuerpo de unos de los científicos, quien se había acercado para tomar la palabra que Fuji era incapaz de aceptar.

"La apariencia es sin duda distinta, pero ello se debe a la recombinación del material genético que lo hace aun más poderoso. No tenga duda en que está ante el pokémon más poderoso de todos."

"Eso espero", sonrió. " Por fin esta tierra podrá ser testigo del poder del ejército más temido, y este pokémon... ¡estará a la cabeza cumpliendo con mis órdenes!"

Mewtwo abrió los ojos con terror. Fuji sabía que el pokémon podía captar los impulsos psíquicos y emocionales de Giovanni, por lo que tales pensamientos de grandeza implicaban imágenes que el pequeño se negaba a procesar. No, él no quería ser un soldado, pero ¿qué podría hacer?

"¿Qué sucede?", preguntó de pronto el líder. "¿Es que acaso han creado un pokémon que es incapaz de parar de temblar?¿ Acaso me están entregando un cobarde?"

"No señor", se apresuró a contestar alguien. "Solamente le hace falta un poco de disciplina. Como no contamos con pokémon de batalla en la isla, lamentablemente no pudimos darle un entrenamiento adecuado."

"Bueno", se rió el hombre. "Una vez llegado al cuartel general, recibirá el entrenamiento que le corresponde", y lo miró de una forma sombría, como si ocultara lo más grandes horrores en sus oscuras pupilas. "Mañana vendrá un barco para llevarlos a sus respectivos hogares, así que les recomiendo comenzar a preparar sus maletas lo antes posible", y sin más dilación, dio media vuelta y partió, levantando la mano para hacer una seña. Dos agentes se acercaron y tomaron a Mewtwo de ambos brazos, para guiarlo hacia el helicóptero.

Fuji de pronto se convirtió en eco de las sensaciones de Mewtwo. El terror recorría sus venas, al tiempo en que su corazón parecía detenerse y sus músculos convertirse en plomo.

" _Por favor, no...",_ susurró. " _Yo no quiero ir con él..."_

El científico lo escuchaba claramente, sin poder evitar preguntarse porque Giovanni no parecía reaccionar.

" _Por favor, Fuji, detenlo..."_

Mewtwo respiraba cada vez más rápido. Sus pies se movían torpes en el piso.

"¡ _Quiero quedarme contigo!",_ gritó de pronto, zafándose de las manos de los agentes y levitando hacia el científico, quien se alejó con horror cuando sintió el contacto del pokémon con su cuerpo. Miró a Giovanni, quien lo escrutó de forme asesina, mas sólo bastó una señal de su mano para que los agentes se aproximaran y volvieran a tomar al pokémon.

"¡ _No!",_ volvió a gritar éste, desesperado al ser separado del humano. "¡ _Yo quiero quedarme aquí!"._

Fuji intentó apartarse de él, mas la fuerza con la que el pokémon lo sujetaba era tal, que dos agentes del Equipo Rocket no parecían ser suficientes. La sonrisa de Giovanni se había borrado de golpe, clavándose sus ojos en las atemorizadas pupilas del científico.

"¡ _No quiero irme! ¡Por favor, no dejes que me lleven! ¡Quiero quedarme contigo, por favor!"_

 _"_ Mewtwo...", balbuceó el hombre.

"¡ _Por favor!",_ lloraba el pokémon. El resto de los científicos miraba la escena con una tensión tal, que casi carecían de respiración. Los matarían, matarían a Fuji y nadie en este planeta se enteraría.

Sin embargo, Giovanni volvió a hacer una señal y otro de sus agentes se acercó y sin piedad, inyectó una suerte de tranquilizante en el brazo del pokémon, el cual poco a poco cesó su movimiento hasta caer inconsciente.

Fuji vio cómo rápidamente le lanzaban una pokéball para capturarlo y así, llevarlo al helicóptero. Su rostro había expresado el más puro dolor antes de convertirse en un haz de luz roja; las lágrimas aún corrían por sus mejillas y el hombre fue incapaz de movimiento alguno.

Lo último que vio, fue como lo subían al aparato y la mirada asesina de Giovanni. Luego, como las hélices comenzaban a girar hasta que el vehículo comenzó a tomar altura. ¡Cuántos deseos tuvo de correr tras él, llegar hasta el pokémon y huir! ¿Adónde? ¿Cómo? Eran preguntas que carecían de significado para él, mas en ese momento, todos esos pensamientos perdían validez y realidad, ya que poco a poco le helicóptero se alejó hasta convertirse en un pequeño punto negro que se perdió entre las esponjosas nubes que tiempo atrás habían fascinado los violáceos ojos del pokémon más poderoso del mundo.

El científico cayó de rodillas tras haberse mantenido como un mártir en su lugar y ya sin importarle nada, dejó que las lágrimas contenidas cayeran a la tierra sin vergüenza y sin temor. Había perdido a aquel al que de algún modo, pudo considerar un hijo.

...

...

Miró por la ventana como los árboles se mecían con suavidad, sin evitar sentirse débil por los sucesos de su pasado, así que se dejó caer otra vez en su silla y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Luego, tras mantenerse unos segundos con los ojos cerrados, miró ciertos objetos en su escritorio: dos marcos de fotografía.

El primero de ellos, era poseedor de la imagen de una mujer, una niña y él, quienes sonreían alegremente hacia la cámara, como si tuviesen toda la vida por delante. A su lado, descansaba otra fotografía, la de él mismo, mucho mayor, más cansado y agobiado, sosteniendo en sus piernas a un Mewtwo pequeño, con grandes ojos violáceos que miraba con atención hacia el lente de la cámara.

Los había perdido a ambos, había llorado por ambos, mas sólo uno convirtió sus noches en pesadillas cuando, cada vez con una desesperación desbordante, clamaba por una ayuda que jamás llegó. Durante meses, Fuji podía escuchar el llanto del pokémon en su cabeza, pidiéndole por favor, el que se presentara en el cuartel general para volver a la isla, como si esa acción fuese extremadamente fácil. Hasta largas horas de la noche, cuando a veces el sol asomaba en el horizonte, el hombre se quedaba en su cama, con los ojos abiertos y las lágrimas secas en sus mejillas, escuchando como el pokémon finalmente caía rendido ante el sueño, ahogado en su llanto y en su desdicha, mas, pasado el tiempo de esta tortuosa rutina, el hombre fue testigo de cómo la voz de aquel niño sonriente fue cambiando. Ya no sólo pedía por ayuda. En sus susurros se agregaban palabras de odio, hacia Giovanni, hacia la humanidad, e incluso hacia el mismo Fuji, quien sólo había sido un cobarde incapaz de hacer algo para cuidar de él.

Y lo peor de todo era que el pokémon tenía toda la razón.

Ya pronto no pedía ayuda, sólo soñaba con venganza, sólo pensaba en destrucción. No había más que odio en sus palabras y eso era lo que más dolor le causaba al hombre: ver como aquel pequeño que le robó el corazón, se convertía en un ser oscuro, sin la pureza que lo había caracterizado. Su sonrisa había desaparecido, su curiosidad, sus deseos de aprender. Ahora sólo había rencor, furia y dolor.

Y fue así como, poco a poco las noches del hombre volvieron a la normalidad. Mewtwo dejó de proyectar sus pensamientos a él hasta desaparecer totalmente, dejando al científico con un vacío infinito en el corazón, al haber perdido al pequeño para siempre.

Y ahora, de la nada, volvía a escucharlo llamar su nombre, como si pasados los años, el hombre pudiese saltar las barreras del Equipo Rocket e ir a su rescate.

"Lucha", susurró. "Lucha, como me lo prometiste. Arrebátales tu libertad y vuela...

"Es lo único que ahora puedo hacer por ti", y dejó caer la cabeza entre sus arrugadas manos de anciano, mientras su cuerpo temblaba sin control.

" _Lucharé...lucharé por mi libertad. La haré mía, sin importar lo que tenga que hacer ni cuánto me tarde. Lucharé y acabaré con todos los que se me interpongan._

 _"Desearán nunca haberle dado vida al pokémon más poderoso del mundo..._

 _"Lucharé...porque te lo prometí..."_

...

...

...

 **Nota de autor:**

 **Hola. ¿Qué creen? ¡Existo! Wooooo!**

 **Bueno, bueno, he regresado, no en gloria y majestad, pero he regresado. He tenido un poco de tiempo (no mucho, un poquito. Pronto terminará), así que aproveché de escribir, de leer para inspirarme y todo. Lo bueno de todo esto es que el borrador del capítulo 5 está bastante avanzado, pero en realidad no prometo nada, ya que el proyecto en el que estoy trabajando aún no termina y ya estoy en conversaciones para comenzar uno nuevo, sin considerar un montón de cosas que ocupan gran parte del día.**

 **Puff, bueno, todos saben que tengo poco tiempo y que en realidad escribir en la noche, cuando llegas a tu casa y lo único que quieres es caer de bruces sobre la cama y no saber nada del mundo hasta el otro día, sólo va a resultar en un muy, muy, muy mal capítulo. Y realmente he gastado mucho jugo cerebral para arruinarlo así. Además de que este año quiero trabajar en mis proyectos personales de una buena vez para lograr hacer algo concreto. Así que tengo que estar con mis sentidos bien despiertos.**

 **Lo que quiero decir es que no quiero subir capítulos sólo por subirlos, sólo por tiempo, sino que quiero entregar algo bueno y, para eso, yo tengo que estar en buenas condiciones.**

 **Como sea, intentaré aprovechar esta ventana de tiempo que tengo ahora para trabajar el siguiente capítulo, pero no prometo nada, así que no quiero ilusiones de nadie.**

 **Eso**

 **Nos leemos luego y un abrazote! Feliz año nuevo a todos!**

 **Chau!**


	5. Enemigos

**Capítulo V**

 **"Enemigos"**

...

...

...

La mujer caminaba con paso firme entre los pasillos de la Zona Cero, ignorando a los soldados que, apenas alertados de su presencia, juntaban sus talones y le rendían sus respectivos saludos protocolares. Sus tacones resonaban con fuerza, indicándoles a todos que la situación era extremadamente delicada, aun a pesar de conocer la fiereza en el carácter de la mujer dueña de esa tan llamativa cabellera roja.

Su mirada dura, el mentón altivo, ni la más mínima expresión de duda en su caminar. Esas eran características que definían a la comandante Lerman, dando a entender a todos, que las razones por las que se encontraba liderando el Escuadrón de Seguridad la convertían en una mujer de temer.

Y así era demostrado por todos quienes se cruzaban con su mirada. Porque si bien, Giselle Lerman podía jactarse de poseer una gran belleza, esta sólo la convertía en un ser aun más peligroso. Cualquiera que cayera en sus manos, no viviría para contarlo.

Así, todos la saludaban con una mezcla extraña entre un devoto respeto, una gran admiración y, porque no, una gran cuota de temor. Así lo hicieron también los soldados que se encontraban en ese momento resguardando la puerta que, sin duda, conducía al destino de la mujer: el sitio donde se hallaba Giovanni.

"Buenas tardes, comandante", dijeron al unísono, con voz firme y clara. Ella sólo asintió y con un simple gesto les ordenó cederle el paso, lo que fue acatado de inmediato.

Al cerrarse la puerta tras ella, si dirigió entonces al sofá en donde descansaba el líder, quien en ese instante, parecía estar acabando con el último de una serie de cigarrillos que habían muerto en el cenicero. Sin embargo, sus ojos estaban fijos en una gran pantalla adosada a la pared, en donde se estaba transmitiendo en vivo la operación a la que era sometido Mewtwo.

"Señor", dijo ella saludándolo militarmente.

"Espero que traigas buenas noticias", susurró sin mirarla. Su atención estaba fija en el rostro del pokémon, quien, a pesar de encontrarse inconsciente, aun poseía una expresión contrariada, como si en el fondo, a pesar de todos los ataques y sedantes, de un momento a otro su cuerpo se fuera a levantar para atacar a todos y dirigirse a él.

"Como podrá ver, la operación a Mewtwo ha comenzado. Hasta ahora se ha logrado estabilizar su psiquis y muy pronto seguirá la intervención."

"Eso ya lo sé", contestó él sin mostrarse afectado por lo que la mujer le relataba. "Lo que quiero saber es cómo fue que todo esto pasó en tus propias narices", y la miró con furia. Sin embargo, ella en lugar de sentirse intimidada, sólo endureció más el gesto y le contestó de igual modo.

"Asumo toda la responsabilidad de lo que ha sucedido. En este momento se ha desplegado un contingente para investigar cómo ha sido posible que Mewtwo recuperara la memoria. Los comandantes aun se mantienen bajo custodia y muy pronto se arrojarán los primeros resultados"

"Más te vale que esos resultados sean la cabeza del culpable en mi escritorio, porque sabes muy bien que si no es así, será la tuya", y le dio la espalda para caminar hacia la ventana. "Esto podría echar abajo toda la organización y este, definitivamente no es el momento. Estamos a punto de tomar el control de la nación más poderosa, pero necesitamos a todos los soldados al frente, incluyendo a Mewtwo", y apuntó a la pantalla para dar más énfasis a sus palabras.

"Así será señor", contestó con firmeza, aun a pesar de estar en el ojo del huracán. "Por lo pronto, ya hemos encontrado pistas sobre lo sucedido y esto nos permite cerrar un círculo más pequeño en cuanto a quien o quienes podrían ser los culpables". Se mantuvo en silencio un momento, mas el hombre no parecía prestarle atención. "Descubrimos esto en manos de Mewtwo cuando logramos dejarlo inconsciente", y caminó para dejar un sobre encima de una mesa. Giovanni se giró con cierto desgano y luego tomó el objeto, mirando a Lerman como si se tratase de una niña a punto de ser regañada por su padre. Sin embargo, al abrir dicho sobre y observar su contenido, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, dando paso a un gran impacto.

"¿Qué significa esto?", interrogó como si ella fuese la culpable. En sus manos se encontraba una réplica de la fotografía de Fuji sosteniendo a Mewtwo en Isla Nueva. "¿Cómo es posible?"

"Eso es lo que estamos averiguando ahora, señor. Sin embargo, el que Mewtwo la poseyera sólo indica que alguien con cierto grado la hizo llegar hasta él."

"..."

"Alguien como un comandante", puntualizó ella. Giovanni pareció endurecer aun mas su expresión, y luego la miró como la mujer hubiese dicho un chisto de pésimo gusto en medio de un funeral.

"Me estás diciendo que todo esto lo planeó un comandante?"

"No hay otra posibilidad. El que Mewtwo tuviese esa fotografía en su poder, significa que quien la hizo llegar hasta él es alguien que tenía un alto grado en la organización cuando llegó siendo niño. Y usted sabe bien que gran parte de los comandantes de esa época, se han mantenido en sus puestos desde entonces. Descartando a aquellos que han sido transferidos a distintos lugares del mundo."

"..."

"Además", dijo en voz baja. "Sólo hay un comandante que de alguna manera estuvo cerca de Mewtwo antes de que su memoria fuera borrada."

Los ojos de Giovanni se abrieron de par en par y luego miraron a Lerman. Sí, la mujer tenía razón. Sólo existía uno que se mantuvo mucho tiempo con Mewtwo. El mismo que fue el principal sospechoso de haber provocado el desastre de hace tres años y, para su desgracia, el mismo que se libró de cualquier castigo al no encontrarse pruebas en su contra.

¿Podría ser posible que, después de tanto tiempo, el hombre fuera el artífice de todo este espectáculo?

Lerman lo creía y, al mismo tiempo, quería que así fuera.

Entendía a la perfección que tras todo esta operación, una vez que todo se esclareciera, que el culpable fuera hallado y Mewtwo se viera una vez más al frente de las líneas de batalla, ella recibiría su castigo. Comprendía que el puesto del líder del Escuadrón de Seguridad, si bien podía ser el más honorífico, también era el más peligroso de todos. Un error, una mínima falla, y tendría que someterse a severos castigos.

De no haber sido por la rápida intervención del comandante Gildenberger al borrarle la memoria a Mewtwo la primera vez, ella estaría ya muerta. Sin embargo, tras ese incidente, tuvo que verse bajo la mano de Giovanni y recibir lo que, en los estatutos del Equipo Rocket, merecía. Una falla simplemente era igual a un castigo, proporcional a la magnitud del mismo.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio. Quería de verdad tener la certeza de que el causante de todo esto había sido un comandante y no alguien de menor grado o, peor, una persona externa a la organización ya que, de ser así, de haberse producido una infiltración y espionaje en el Equipo Rocket, a la mujer no le quedaba nada más que cerrar los ojos y aceptar su muerte. No obstante, de ser un comandante, sólo debía atenerse a un castigo.

Perdida en estos pensamientos se encontraba, cuando sintió que el radio puesto en su cadera emitió un pitido, indicándole que uno de sus soldados quería comunicarse con ella.

Sólo esperaba que fueran buenas noticias.

" _Comandante Lerman, el agente Lee pide autorización para hacer ingreso a la sala"_

 _"_ Permiso concedido", dijo ella con cierto recelo. ¿Acaso habían descubierto algo? ¿Acaso el verdadero culpable no era quien esperaba que fuera? No había tiempo para hacerse esas preguntas porque apenas sus palabras abandonaron su boca, la puerta se abrió, dando paso a un hombre de mediana edad que, tras saludar correctamente a ambos, se dirigió a su comandante.

"Señora", dijo con firmeza, aunque ella pudo notar cierta oscuridad en sus ojos. Sin duda traía malas noticias y sentía gran culpa de ser el portador de éstas, mas entendía que no podía hacer oídos sordos ante la evidencia. La mujer sintió un nudo formándose en su estómago. "Hemos encontrado al culpable. Se trata de Jennifer Patton"

Por un segundo el corazón de la mujer dejo de latir, o al menos, así lo percibió ella. Luego, los sonidos parecieron fundirse en un solo e incesante pitido que se prolongó por más tiempo del que hubiese deseado. La mirada del agente Lee en sus ojos sólo parecía disculparse por ahora estar poniendo con suma dulzura, la soga en el cuello de la comandante, mas no había vuelta atrás. La evidencia era clara y así lo precisó el hombre al señalar algunas fotografías tomadas en la habitación de la cadete, en donde se podían ver copias de la que se encontró en manos de Mewtwo, además de ciertos artefactos que sin duda, le sirvieron de ayuda para su misión.

Su mundo comenzó a desmoronarse lentamente. Poco a poco sus ilusiones se evaporaron como pequeñas nubes en un vendaval. Sintió la mirada de Giovanni taladrar su nuca y como sus hombros se hacían cada vez más pesados. No sólo había permitido que el pokémon recuperase la memoria en un momento crucial para la organización, sino que había quedado en evidencia que no había sido capaz de encontrar al verdadero culpable y, lo peor de todo, ¡que se trataba de una cadete de primer año! Sin embargo, nada la preparó para las siguientes palabras de Lee, quien con el pesar dibujado en el rostro al entender que tal vez sería la última vez que vería a su comandante, prosiguió con su informe.

"También hemos descubierto algo más sobre Jennifer Patton", calló un momento." No se trata de una cadete...", bajó la mirada, sintiendo la culpa de la pérdida de la mujer. "Ella...es una..."

"Habla de una vez", ordenó Lerman, sorprendiendo al hombre ante tal demostración de carácter en un momento tan delicado. Sin duda, ella se había ganado su puesto sin discusión y ahora, a pesar de ver como todo se desvanecía entre sus manos, aun mantenía el mentón altivo y su pose orgullosa. No podía hacer otra cosa sino admirarla, como siempre lo hizo.

"Ella es en realidad una espía del gobierno", dijo con cuidado. "Descubrimos implementos con los que mantenía comunicación con ellos. Todo esto se trata de un sabotaje a los planes del Equipo Rocket, es por eso que lograron prever nuestros movimientos en la misión a la isla, construyendo ese robot que enfrentó a Mewtwo."

El silencio se hizo absoluto. El hombre, tras mantenerse con la mirada baja un instante, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, juntó sus talones y se despidió de su comandante, quien sólo asintió y lo vio salir, manteniendo la mirada orgullosa hacia el muro contrario, para luego voltear con decisión hacia Giovanni, quien la veía casi de forma despectiva.

"Tienes una hora", le dijo y ella simplemente lo saludó y salió de la habitación.

Ya todo había terminado.

Al encontrarse otra vez con los soldados en la puerta, éstos de inmediato se tensaron, mas ella siguió su camino sin prestarles atención.

 _Tienes una hora_

Sus pasos resonaban otra vez con fuerza por los pasillos de la Zona Cero, como si en realidad la situación se encontrara bajo su completo control. Los soldados la saludaban, ignorantes de lo acontecido en la sala con Giovanni. El agente Lee no se hallaba cerca, mas ella no tenía intenciones de reprocharle nada. Sabía que sus soldados debían acatar el protocolo sin importar nada, aunque significara el ver morir a su propio comandante

 _Tienes una hora_

Sus pies avanzaban lo más rápido que se podía permitir. No quería que nadie viera su desesperación, su horror al ver como los minutos se agotaban uno tras otro inexorablemente, acortando su vida y entregándole, como una burla, los recuerdos de su asenso en la organización hasta desembocar en las palabras del agente Lee.

Realmente no podía creer que una niña como Jennifer Patton fuera la culpable de todo lo acontecido con Mewtwo. Sin embargo, cuando los soldados regresaron de la isla, escuchó que la chica había estado, presuntamente, en el mismo lugar en donde se desarrolló la batalla del pokémon, cuando en verdad, debió encontrarse bajo las órdenes de su comandante bajo tierra. Esto, sin duda, daba más crédito a la evidencia que ahora cargaba sobre sus hombros.

Patton era una espía gubernamental que se había infiltrado bajo sus narices para atacar a nada más y nada menos que al pilar fundamental del Equipo Rocket. Y lo habia logrado sin duda, desestabilizando a la organización y arrancando sin misericordia la cabeza del comandante del Escuadrón de Seguridad.

Su tiempo había terminado, se dijo alzando al vista para encontrarse frente a frente con la puerta principal del hospital. Sus ojos se abrieron. ¿En qué momento había llegado a ese lugar? ¿Cuándo abandonó la Zona Cero? No obstante, tras unos segundos, se dijo que no valía la pena interrogarse cuando los minutos seguían pasando sin tregua así que, sin dilatarlo más, entró.

Al recorrer los pasillos, los saludos de los soldados se hicieron presentes de forma automática y como siempre, ella continuó su camino sin prestarles atención, hasta que se encontró frente a otra puerta, la de una habitación, donde en ese momento otro agente le rendía sus respetos.

"¿Sigue inconsciente?", preguntó ella.

"S-se despertó hace unos minutos", contestó él, recibiendo una agradecida sonrisa del mujer, por lo que la sorpresa no se hizo esperar. Ella, sin embargo, solo abrió la puerta y entró.

El lugar era espacioso y bien ventilado. Las paredes, las sábanas, las almohadas, todo era de un blanco inmaculado que entregaba una sensación de paz absoluta. La ventana abierta permitía el paso de una suave brisa que mecía los cabellos del hombre que ahora alzaba la cabeza para averiguar quién había entrado.

"Comandante Lerman", dijo Carl Gildenberger con cierto todo burlón. "¿A qué debo tan supremo honor?"

"Veo que ya se encuentra en buenas condiciones", dijo ella hasta detenerse frente a la ventana. Afuera, otros soldados hacían guardia, tal y como lo había indicado la mujer.

"Y me encontraría mejor de no haber sido por su ataque."

"Tal vez, aunque claro, no fui yo quien tomó la absurda y, porque no decirlo, suicida decisión de enfrentar a Mewtwo. De haber seguido los protocolos, comandante, en este momento usted se encontraría sano como todos los demas"

"O muerto", dijo él con desgano. "Sabe muy bien que, de no haber sido por mí, a esta hora estaríamos todos calcinados por culpa de Mewtwo. Iba directo hacia Giovanni y, créame, pude leer sus emociones , así que todos íbamos a terminar sin cabezas y empalados por todo el cuartel si alguien no lo detenía"

"¿Debo comprender que usted ha salvado a la organización? ¿O que ha logrado crear una pantalla para no revelar sus verdaderas intenciones?"

"Intenciones", interrogó incrédulo. "¿Qué quiere decir con eso?"

"Sabe lo que quiero decir perfectamente", contestó ella sin dejar de ver al exterior.

"Ha, claro. Piensa que yo le regresé la memoria a Mewtwo y que protegí a Giovanni para quitarme la culpa y, qué sé yo, atacarlo luego. ¿Es eso?"

"Usted dígame, comandante", se volteó ella, mirándolo directo a los ojos.

"Digo que usted cree que hice todo esto para hacer que Mewtwo mate a Giovanni y luego quedarme con el control del Equipo Rocket o algo así. Aunque, señorita comandante, déjeme decirle que hay un pequeño error en su maravillosa conclusión. ¿Quién le borró la memoria a Mewtwo en primer lugar?¿ No cree acaso que el siguiente en ser carbonizado después de Giovanni no seré yo? Es obvio que Mewtwo desearía verme muerto y a toda la organización. Así que, en verdad, me temo que se ha equivocado de sospechoso."

Se quedaron en silencio un momento. El hombre mantenía el seño fruncido, más de un instante a otro, su expresión se endureció, como si un rayo le hubiese caído encima. Sus ojos se abrieron y un enorme frio recorrió su espalda como si algo sumamente malo hubiese ocurrido. Entonces, se giró hacia la mujer con la intención de dirigírsele, pero ella se le adelantó.

"No diga nada más, comandante. He escuchado suficiente"

"Comandante..."

"Debo retirarme", le dijo, mas la mirada del hombre pareció más preocupada, casi rozando el terror. Ella se quitó el radio de la cadera y hablá al responsable médico de Gildenberger. "Necesito que suministren sedantes al paciente. Está muy alterado."

"¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!", bufó él levantándose a duras penas de la cama y olvidando cualquier protocolo hacia la mujer. Toda la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas sin control , por lo que cayó sentado otra vez en el colchón. "C-como no me di cuenta cuando...cuando llegaste..."

"No comprendo de qué habla, comandante", dijo ella con indiferencia. "Me temo que no se encuentra del todo bien."

"No lo voy a permitir", susurró intentando incorporarse otra vez. "No voy a dejar que te maten", pero en ese momento el personal médico irrumpió en la habitación, obligando al hombre a recostarse otra vez. "¡No! ¡No voy a permitirlo!"

"Haga caso a las órdenes de su médico y no se meta en problemas, comandante", dijo ella con fría indiferencia, a pesar de poseer un primer plano de la lucha de un debilitado comandante Gildenberger contra los paramédicos. "Solo vine a verificar su estado" y dio media vuelta para salir.

"¡No!", dijo él, justo en el momento en que lograban suministrarle un poderoso sedante, el que, para su desgracia, sólo necesitó unos segundos para hacer efecto."Giss..."

 _Sólo vine... a verte por última vez_

...

...

...

La noticia de que el culpable había sido descubierto tomó por sorpresa a todos los comandantes, quienes se encontraban todavía recluidos en la sala de reuniones a espera de las operaciones del Escuadrón de Seguridad. Sin embargo, no pidieron averiguar la identidad de dicha persona, por lo que se vieron en la obligación de regresar a sus respectivos departamentos a espera de las próximas ordenes de Giovanni.

Todos y cada uno de ellos caminó en completo silencio, custodiado de la forma más sutil posible, por un soldado del escuadrón, ya que no querían que los cadetes o algún miembro de menor grado, notase la situación acontecida en el Equipo Rocket. Ya tenían sufriente con saber que el rumor de la inminente batalla entre Mewtwo y Gildenberger, se había colado entre los aposentos de los más jóvenes.

El hombre caminaba por los pasillos a paso firme, siendo saludado de buena gana por todos los soldados que se cruzaban en su trayecto. Él les respondía como si nada pasara, mas sin menguar el paso. Sabía que atrás, lo seguía un hombre armado que, de seguro, se quedaría custodiando su departamento hasta que todo esto acabara.

Así que sólo avanzó hasta abrir la puerta de lo que podría ser su hogar, miró de reojo a quien vigilaba sus pasos y cerró. Al encontrarse ya dentro y en total privacidad, se quedó un momento apoyado en la entrada, escuchando si efectivamente, el soldado se acercaba, mas no escuchó nada extraño. De seguro mantendría su vigilancia desde la lejanía, como si él y todos los comandantes que habitaban este complejo de edificios, fuesen reos sin culpa.

El hombre suspiró y luego avanzó hacia la cocina, quitándose la chaqueta en el camino y dejándola en una silla. Se desabotonó el cuello y los puños de la camisa y, acto seguido, abrió el refrigerador para tomar una botella de jugo de mango, su favorito. Lamentablemente para la mayoría, las bebidas alcohólicas estaban prohibidas dentro de cualquier edificación del Equipo Rocket, por lo que el hombre se conformaba con pequeños placeres como este.

"¡Salud!", brindó a nadie y luego se dejó caer en un sofá cercano, donde echó la cabeza hacia atrás e increíblemente, comenzó a reír. Aunque claro está, a pesar de su reciente alegría, se preocupó de hacerlo en voz baja, consciente de que era vigilado.

Mas no podía evitarlo. Las cosas habían salido tal y como lo había planeado y eso, sin duda, lo llenaba de orgullo y satisfacción.

"A esta hora Lerman debe estar muerta", susurró sin desdibujar la sonrisa de su rostro. "La fantástica líder del Escuadrón de Seguridad ahora debe tener un bello agujero en el cráneo. Aunque claro, la sangre será bien disimulada por su cabello", y se arriscó de hombros como si careciera de importancia. "Eso se saca por ser líder del escuadrón. Te equivocas una vez y te mueres, así de simple". Acto seguido, se puso de pie y caminó hacia una mesita puesta a un costado de la ventana. Allí se encontraba un tablero de ajedrez, con todas sus piezas intactas, esperando a que comenzara pronto una partida. No obstante, el hombre en lugar hacerlo, simplemente tomó la figura de la reina y la observó un momento. "Tus días se acabaron, mi querida Lerman", y la lanzó lejos sin compasión para tomar entonces, un peón del otro bando y ponerlo en su lugar. Su sonrisa creció, como si este acto fuese realmente cómico. "Giovanni no tiene idea de quien ahora está a su lado. No tiene idea... de que es mi peón"

Caminó por la habitación, analizando la situación actual.

 _Lerman se ha ido, tengo a uno de los míos a la cabeza del Escuadrón de Seguridad y pronto Mewtwo estará de regreso conmigo. Sólo lo siento por Patton, era una buena chica..._

Dejó la botella vacía a un lado y luego se dirigió al baño ya que, para los tiempos venideros, el futuro líder del Equipo Rocket debía estar presentable.

Mientras tanto, afuera del mismo departamento, el soldado que mantenía su vigilancia, dio su primer reporte.

"Aquí agente Miller. Hasta ahora la vigilancia del comandante Herrera se mantiene sin novedad. Cambio y fuera."

...

...

...

 **Nota de autor:**

Mewtwo : ¿Quién es el protagonista de esta historia?

Yo: tú

Mewtwo:¡¿ y no aparezco en todo el capítulo?!

Yo: Oh, ¡perdón por no hacerte el centro de atención en todo! Además sí apareciste. Estabas inconsciente.

Mewtwo (se va indignado)

Bueno, bueno, bueno, ha pasado tiempo ¿no? El asunto es que las cosas van mejor, ya terminé con el proyecto en el que estaba, así que ahora no trabajo los fines de semana, lo que es maravillosamente bueno. Tengo tiempo otra vez para retomar cosas que había dejado pendientes desde hace tiempo, como esta historia, por ejemplo. Aunque claro, por favor, no quiero que nadie se ilusione ni piense que voy a subir capítulos cada dos semanas o qué sé yo. Sigo teniendo muchas cosas que hacer, tengo mis proyectos personales y todo eso. Pero trataré de mantener un ritmo constante, después de todo, el capítulo seis está prácticamente escrito, así que voy bien.

Como sea, el otro día se me ocurrió una idea. Pensé que tal vez, y sólo tal vez, podría anotar todas las notas de esta historia, su desarrollo y eso, en idea de hacer un "X curiosidades de la memoria" o algo así. Más que nada, para demostrar la evolución de esta historia porque de verdad créanme cuando les digo que no es para nada parecida a la de ahora. Para nada. Así que quería saber si a alguien le interesaría leer algo así. De todos modos, será un apartado después del último capítulo, así que queda tiempo (y con la velocidad de mis publicaciones, aún más tiempo).

Eso, no tengo más que decir, así que me retiro.

Gracias por leer y comenten!

Buenos días/ tardes/ noches

Chau!


	6. Inicio

...

 **Capítulo VI**

 **"Inicio"**

...

 **Advertencia** : Este capítulo contiene descripciones de violencia infantil. No intento promover nada, ni moldear los pensamientos de nadie. Sólo les recuerdo que esta es una historia ficticia y que estas secuencias son necesarias para la trama. Si decides no leer, haré un resumen breve en el siguiente capítulo.

...

...

...

El sol se ponía en el horizonte, llenando de sombras que crecían como enredaderas entre las paredes de los fríos edificios del Equipo Rocket, ahora en completo silencio. Los soldados se encontraban recluidos en su mayoría en las habitaciones, informados de que en ese instante, se estaba llevando a cabo una delicada misión que no requería intervenciones ni en el grado más mínimo. Y aunque claro, hubo muchachos que intrigados por los acontecimientos, quisieron saber más, sólo sirvieron de ejemplo para el resto a la hora de comprender hasta qué punto podía llegar la curiosidad. Mucho más rápido de lo que hubiesen imaginado, se encontraron cara a cara con las armas del Escuadrón de Seguridad, quienes a punta de cañón, les ordenaron permanecer en sus aposentos. Algo extraño sucedía. Lo supieron cuando sintieron el estruendoso sonido que prosiguió a la explosión del domo de Mewtwo y, segundos después, al mismo pokémon volar con la furia estampada en el rostro. No obstante, tal y como entendían que algo fuera de lo normal acontecía en el Equipo Rocket, también comprendían que lo mejor que podían hacer era obedecer a sus superiores y agachar la cabeza. A no ser claro, que quisieran acabar bajo tierra.

Por otro lado, en un escenario bastante parecido, los comandantes de los diferentes sectores de la organización, también debían quedarse en sus departamentos, sin derecho a salir y sólo siendo informados por eventuales reportes del Escuadrón de Seguridad. No obstante, para César Herrera, esto carecía ciertamente de importancia. Sus piezas ya estaban en movimiento, Gisselle Lerman ya no se encontraba a la cabeza de la seguridad, Carl Gindelberger a todas luces seguía inconsciente y, aunque no lo estuviera, tal y como él y todos los demás, se hallaba imposibilitado de acción.

Y lo más importante de todo, Mewtwo muy pronto regresaría para cumplir su cometido: acabar con Giovanni.

Herrera sabía a la perfección que, en verdad, el único que tenía el derecho de convertirse en el verdugo del hombre del traje anaranjado, era el pokémon y por supuesto que lo respetaba. Después de todo, estaba en el trato que habían hecho hace años: " _Tú puedes quedarte con el Equipo Rocket y hacer lo que quieras con él, pero Giovanni..su cabeza es mía_ ". Así había dicho aquel juvenil pokémon, mirándolo con una seriedad tal, que nada ni nadie en este mundo sería capaz de quebrantar esa determinación.

César suspiró, esperando a que su plan se completara y comenzara el verdadero juego, mas ahora, preso en su departamento, sólo podía dignarse a esperar el actuar de sus peones antes de mover sus piezas claves. El ajedrez era un juego de paciencia y estrategia.

...

...

...

Giovanni en tanto, miraba aun la pantalla que tenía en la sala, repasando los últimos acontecimientos y sintiendo como la rabia emergía desde el fondo de su ser, para esparcirse como una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, haciéndole estremecer.

No podía creer cómo todo se había transformado de la noche a la mañana, cómo, apenas el día anterior, Mewtwo había estado luchando en la isla para lograr sitiarla y ahora, a casi veinticuatro horas de dichos acontecimientos, se encontraba en una mesa metálica del laboratorio, a punto de comenzar la intervención que lo convertiría en un ser que esperaba, obedeciera todas sus órdenes.

Cerró los ojos mientras el humo del cigarrillo que tenía en la mano se elevaba con una paz tan absoluta, que parecía completamente fuera de lugar.

Se le había informado que, a partir de ahora, Mewtwo se mantendría con su armadura puesta permanentemente, sólo permitiéndole la libertad corporal a la hora de asearse, acto que sería supervisado en todo momento. En el casco, tanto como en el resto de su indumentaria, se le suministraría un suero capaz de mantener su memoria a raya, conservando sólo el conocimiento necesario para combatir, tal y como había sido la idea de Carl Gindelberger cuando le borró la memoria, aunque claro, sin los fallos que representaba un bloqueo psíquico que se debilitaría tarde o temprano, conforme el poder de Mewtwo creciera. La armadura, por el contrario, estaría en constante funcionamiento, drenando el suero a su cerebro por vía intravenosa.

En términos simples, se le había explicado que el pokémon perdería la memoria a cada momento, sólo sabiendo su nombre y que debía obedecer en todo a su líder. Ya no poseería esa arrogante personalidad que lo había caracterizado, ni se mofaría de lo débiles que eran los cadetes; tampoco arriscaría los hombros ante las órdenes de los comandantes ni echaría abajo edificios por mera diversión, sólo para irritar a los humanos presentes. No, a partir de ahora Mewtwo se convertiría en un pokémon ejemplar y letal, tal y como se necesitaba en un momento clave como este.

Sin embargo, miró otra vez a la pantalla, ahí estaba esa expresión contrariada, esa que parecía indicarle que de un segundo a otro el psíquico de pondría de pie y comenzaría otra vez su cacería.

¿Cómo era posible que aun en la inconsciencia pretendiera seguir luchando? ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera odiar tanto al pokémon, a tiempo de necesitarlo en sus filas?

Sus dedos se cerraron en un puño, hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos, presa de una furia que crecía cada vez más al evocar recuerdos de la época en que viajó a Isla Nueva en busca de aquel que, tiempo después, pretendería matarlo.

¿Cómo olvidar ese rostro?¿Cómo olvidar esos ojos llenos de lágrimas? ¿Cómo no desesperarse con aquella vocecilla chillona que lo único que parecía saber decir era "Fuji"? ¿Cómo no retorcerse de ira al ver el máximo proyecto del Equipo Rocket convertido en una triste ruina, en un niño llorón que con suerte sabía mantenerse de pie?

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo no odiarlo? ¿Cómo no querer exterminar ese fracaso con sus propias manos? ¿Cómo soportar la humillación ante tal aberración?

No, no pudo entonces y mucho menos ahora. Y si bien, durante estos últimos años Mewtwo había demostrado de lo que estaba hecho, barriendo el piso con lo que fuese que se encontrase a la mano, el hombre sabía que la mirada violácea de la criatura vez con vez se le dirigía con cierto recelo, como si en el fondo, pudiese recordar todos los sucesos de aquel catastrófico pasado.

El odio emergió, el deseo de acabar con él, con la representación de su máxima humillación como líder del Equipo Rocket, lo obligó a ponerse de pie y pasearse por la habitación en busca de calma, mas su mirada se desviaba hacia la pantalla, haciéndole un nudo en el estómago y rechinar los dientes.

No, nunca podría olvidar como ese niño luchó por quedarse con Fuji y como luego en la organización, fue una completa vergüenza.

Y no sólo él. Todos aquellos involucrados de algún modo con Mewtwo, jamás podrían olvidar a aquel niño.

Lo recordaban demasiado bien. El helicóptero por fin había llegado de Isla Nueva y la emoción por conocer por fin en carne y hueso al pokémon más fuerte del mundo, estallaba por doquier. Los comandantes se aproximaban a paso rápido hacia el estadio subterráneo donde la criatura sería presentada, impacientes por ver el nivel de su poder y saboreando de antemano, las múltiples victorias que traería consigo. Y si bien, ya habían visto en fotografías que su apariencia distaba mucho de una criatura peligrosa y letal, entendían que Mew también había poseído unas características muy similares y, a pesar de todo, se había convertido en la leyenda del pokémon más raro y poderoso de todos.

Entraron al lugar apenas supieron que el helicóptero se encontraba en el cuartel, instalándose en la gradas como niños en la noche de Navidad. Vieron entonces a Giovanni cruzar el umbral de la puerta y mostrarse ante ellos desde un balcón puesto sobre uno de los extremos del estadio. A su lado se encontraba Gisselle Lerman, ya en ese tiempo la líder del Escuadrón de Seguridad, junto a dos soldados que la escoltaban.

Los comandantes se inclinaron hacia adelante al ver a Giovanni alzar la mano con la pokeball, indicándoles que la hora había llegado. Aunque, a pesar de aquello, varios notaron que la expresión del hombre distaba mucho de la emoción, por lo que se mantuvieron cautelosos ante cualquier eventualidad, temiendo que algo no estuviese del todo bien con Mewtwo. Sin tener idea de que, efectivamente, así era.

Entonces Giovanni dejó caer la esfera, la que chocó contra el piso y liberó a través de un rayo rojo a un pokémon que se volvió el centro de las miradas de todos.

Mucho más pequeño de lo que habían creído, con grandes y brillantes ojos violáceos y un cuerpo regordete que más le habían parecer un tierno juguete de felpa que un potencial asesino. Y más, su posición en ese momento, cubriéndose la cara llena de lágrimas, la cola entre las piernas y un evidente temblor general al percatarse de los desconocidos que ahora lo miraban, restaban puntos a una velocidad vertiginosa al arma definitiva del Equipo Rocket.

"Es adorable", exclamó alguien por lo bajo, mas se quedó de piedra cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con la fría mirada de Giovanni, quien tras alzar el mentón, se dirigió a sus subordinados.

"Les presento a Mewtwo, el pokémon más poderoso del mundo y frente de ataque del Equipo Rocket". Su voz sonaba firme, bañada de una convicción envidiable, aun a pesar de la apariencia de la criatura. "Ahora procederemos a ponerla a prueba para poder cerciorarnos de su potencial", y chasqueando los dedos, dio la señal para que una puerta metálica, ubicada en el otro extremo del estadio se abriera, dando paso a un enorme golem que, en un principio receloso por aquel ser desconocido para él, se aproximó al centro del campo de batalla, dispuesto a obedecer las órdenes de los humanos. "Ataca"

La criatura emitió un rugido que por poco rompe los tímpanos de los presentes y acto seguido, se abalanzó contra el cuerpo de aquel pokémon de apenas si superaba el metro de altura, estampando su puño en el abdomen de aquel y enviándolo a volar con toda crueldad hacia la pared contraria, justo bajo el balcón donde ahora estaba Giovanni.

Los comandantes ahogaron un gemido, varios hasta se pusieron de pie al ver como el cuerpo de Mewtwo yacía en el piso como un triste saco, hasta que con sorpresa lograron ver que intentaba incorporarse, apoyándose en sus temblorosos brazos.

"Ataca", dijo Giovanni otra vez, orden que de inmediato acató el pokémon roca, pretendiendo repetir su acción, mas cuando el rostro de muchos palideció ante lo que podría ser la muerte de la criatura más fuerte del mundo, los ojos de éste se iluminaron de un azul pálido y, como si fuerzas invisibles le ayudaran, el golem se quedó petrificado en su lugar.

Mewtwo a duras penas se levantó y trató de huir de lugar, mas sus piernas débiles y su cuerpo aun temblando, lo enviaron de nuevo al suelo, donde perdió definitivamente el control de aquel primer ataque psíquico que estaba otorgándole valiosos segundos de seguridad y que ahora se esfumaban como la pequeña nube de polvo que levantó al chocar contra el piso.

" _N-No..."_ , balbuceó con torpeza, justo cuando el otro pokémon lo alzó por el brazo izquierdo y lo lanzó otra vez contra el muro que separaba las gradas del campo de batalla. Los humanos allí presentes se pusieron de pie para ver ahora más de cerca, como las lágrimas corrían sin control por el rostro de Mewtwo, quien dirigió su mirada a ellos, en busca de una salvación, mas cuando sintió que otra vez era alzado, se dio cuenta por fin que en ese lugar, no encontraría lo que buscaba.

Fuji se había ido, ya no lo volvería a ver. Ni la paz de Isla Nueva, ni las tardes mirando el trabajo de los científicos, ni las horas de almuerzo cuando insistía en comer el alimento de los humanos, a pesar de que éstos le decían una y otra vez que debía mantener una dieta estricta en cuanto a nutrientes y minerales, y que eso no se lo daría una hamburguesa.

Todo eso ya no estaría frente a sus ojos jamás y las lágrimas seguían brotando con aun más fuerza, mezclándose con la sangre que era emanada de su nariz. Su brazo izquierdo estaba seriamente lastimado y su cuerpo en general era víctima de los innumerables golpes y caídas provocadas por el golem.

" _Por favor..Fuji...",_ repetía una y otra vez, haciendo eco en la mente de cada uno de los presentes, quienes en su mayoría impresionados por la violencia que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos, vez con vez miraban a Giovanni, esperanzados por el cese de todo este atroz espectáculo. Sin embargo, el hombre se mostraba insensible a las lágrimas y súplicas de Mewtwo. Más bien parecía furioso con el psíquico, por lo que sus intenciones de ayudarlo parecían algo de otro mundo. " _Por favor..."_ , susurraba con una voz que poco a poco se apagaba. " _Fuji...ayúdame...me duele...ayúdame..."_

"Señor", dijo Lerman de repente. "No cree usted que ya es suf..."

"Cierra la boca", ordenó el hombre con firmeza.

"Sí señor, lo lamento mucho"

"Esta es la única forma en que puedo disminuir la humillación a la que he sido expuesto", dijo en un tono neutral, lo que provocó que la mujer abriera los ojos desmesuradamente ante esto, sin atreverse a emitir palabra y sólo atinando a pedir que uno de los golpes del golem dejase inconsciente a Mewtwo, para así ahorrarle un poco de dolor.

Sin embargo, el pequeño parecía ser más resistente de lo que la pelirroja hubiese querido, porque a pesar de todo, a pesar de ser lanzado de un lado a otro, de tener un brazo izquierdo completamente inútil, seguía despierto, llorando sin control y sangrando del mismo modo.

Los presentes, aun los más renuentes, miraban nerviosos a su líder y luego el espectáculo frente a su ojos, uniéndose sin saberlo a los pensamientos de la mujer a cargo del Escuadrón de Seguridad. Sí, habían entendido que Mewtwo era un fracaso, que no sabía qué era luchar, que no tenía idea de sus poderes y que estaba aterrado. Lo entendían a la perfección, como también el hecho de que, como todos, necesitaba un entrenamientos urgente si quería seguir con vida. Pero aun a pesar de esto, nadie se atrevía a abrir la boca para detenerlo, nadie daba el paso necesario para ordenarle al golem soltar a Mewtwo y dejarlo en paz.

" _A-alguien..."_

 _"¡_ Suficiente!", dijo entonces un hombre, abalanzándose sobre el muro que lo separaba del campo de batalla y obligando así al golem a retroceder y dejar en el piso a ese bulto blanquecino manchado de rojo que apenas sí estaba respirando. Todos contuvieron el aliento al verlo así, con una expresión de impotencia tal, que apenas podían creer que ni hubiese saltado el muro. Su cabello castaño cubría con dificultad sus ojos llenos de ira hacia el líder de la organización, quien lo perforó con su mirada fría y asesina. "Y-ya es suficiente", proclamó con dificultad. "Hemos entendido que l-lamentablemente nuestros deseos de poseer al pokémon más fuerte del mundo en este instante se verán ret-retrasados. Pero ese no es un imp-impedi-..."

"¡Cierra la boca, Herrera!", exclamó Giovanni, sobresaltando al comandante. "¡Todos retírense ahora a espera de nuevas órdenes!", y así, luego de un saludo nervioso, los soldados comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida. César, quien luego de mantenerse con la cabeza gacha un segundo, se volteó para seguir a sus compañeros, quienes le dirigían miradas llenas de reprobación. Mas cuando creyó que llegaría a la puerta para alejarse de ese detestable lugar, la voz de su líder se alzó para dirigírsele. "Tú te quedas."

"¿S-señor?", se volteó nervioso.

"Sígueme, tenemos un asunto que arreglar", y alzó su mano para regresar a Mewtwo a su pokeball y salir por la puerta del balcón.

Herrera, con paso torpe se dirigió hacia el mismo lugar, sabiendo que no le esperaba nada bueno luego de lo que había hecho, mas el tener que ser un espectador de tal acto de violencia fue algo demasiado para él, a pesar de ser un comandante. Existían cosas que para César Herrera eran inconcebibles y el ataque a un niño era una de ellas. Sin embargo, estaba consciente de su destino y lo aceptaría con gusto si con esto lograba entregarle un poco de paz a aquel pequeño pokémon.

Se dirigieron entonces por uno de los pasillos del subterráneo, hasta dar con una puerta metálica que se abrió cuando Giovanni dio la orden. Allí entro él, luego Herrera y tras él otro soldado, quien se mantuvo quieto y callado a un lado del comandante.

"Verás", dijo el líder dando un par de pasos por la habitación. El lugar era pequeño, de unos cuantos metros cuadrados, de concreto y con un casi insignificante ducto de ventilación. César miró a su alrededor, preguntándose qué pretendía hacer el hombre en este lugar; justo en el momento en que éste alzaba la pokeball que aun traía y la lanzaba, liberado a un muy débil Mewtwo, quien se quedó tumbado en el suelo, sin fuerzas para intentar algo. "Hay cosas que debes aprender dentro del Equipo Rocket y que como comandante, debes saber transmitir a tus subordinados"

"..."

"Debes ser un hombre de carácter fuerte, dispuesto a todo por su organización", decía mientras rodeaba el cuerpo del pokémon, viéndolo con desagrado. "Debes saber mantener la compostura ante todo lo que se te presente."

"S-señor", se adelantó. "Lo que pasó hace un momento, le prometo no volverá a suceder."

"También", continuó, ignorando el comentario del comandante, "hay una cosa sumamente importante que debes entender. Tú y el resto de los integrantes del Equipo Rocket son soldados, entrenados de la forma más eficiente que se haya visto en un ejército para cumplir los dictámenes de la organización. Esto no es un juego ni una escuela donde uno viene a hacer amigos."

"Lo s-sé señor, sólo le pido que..."

"Y como soldado debes aprender que la compasión por otro es algo completamente inútil. Si un soldado cae en batalla, no regresas por él, no te transformas en su niñera. Sólo los más capacitados, los más valientes y comprometidos son aquellos que conseguirán la victoria. Los demás son simplemente un obstáculo al que hay que eliminar."

"..."

"Aunque haya algunas excepciones, donde ese obstáculo te ha costado millones de dólares y no puedes deshacerte de él tan fácilmente", dijo mirando con desdén a Mewtwo.

"..."

"Ahora, quiero que observes algo y espero que te quede claro. Como ya te lo dije, la compasión es inútil", y recibió entonces un látigo del soldado que los acompañaba, el que acto seguido, sacó su arma y la apuntó al comandante. "Lo que ha sucedido allá adentro ha sido algo sumamente humillante, Herrera. El presentar a esta _cosa_ como el pokémon más poderoso del mundo ha retrasado nuestros planes y me ha hecho el hazmerreír entre el resto de los comandantes, cosa que no voy a permitir."

"..."

"Pero hay algo más que no voy a permitir", y se volteó hacia él. "El que un tipo como tú, venido de quien sabe qué callejón se atreva a humillarme de ese modo en público."

"..."

"Así que, si quieres mantenerte en tu puesto de comandante y, más aun, con vida, será mejor que sigas al pie de la letras las indicaciones que te daré"

"..."

"Verás, para que recapacites más tarde, esta será una lección de compasión y entenderás lo inútil que puede llegar a ser", y caminó otra vez hacia Mewtwo. "Intenta hacer algo inapropiado, y tu cabeza tendrá un poco estético agujero, ¿entendido?"

Herrera entonces miró de reojo como el soldado lo apuntaba con mayor seriedad, como si quisiera ser el eco físico de las palabras de su líder.

"En el Equipo Rocket no hay inútiles", alzó el brazo y, al bajarlo, el comandante sintió que su corazón se detuvo.

Un latigazo, una lengua de fuego que quemó sin piedad alguna la espalda de Mewtwo, dejando una herida que iba desde su hombro derecho al nacimiento de su cola. El pequeño gritó de tal forma que las paredes desprovistas de decorado se encargaron de amplificar el sonido, convirtiendo la habitación en un receptáculo de lo más desgarrador que Herrera pudo oír en su vida.

Su estómago se comprimió y el deseo de correr a socorrer al pokémon fue tan potente que por un segundo olvidó que tenía el cañón de un arma en su sien. De no ser porque el soldado lo aprisionó más contra su cabeza, en este momento el comandante ya estaría muerto.

No obstante, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, con el cuerpo temblando y la impotencia dominando sus pensamientos, apenas sí podía mantener la compostura que debía para seguir con vida.

Otra vez el látigo cayó y el llanto del Mewtwo aumentó. Su piel desgarrada no dejaba de sangrar, sus heridas crecían conforme Giovanni actuaba, sintiendo que era la única manera de sanar su humillación. Después de todo, era el pokémon más poderoso del mundo y no moriría. Pero su llanto, sus gritos y sus súplicas vanas no parecían tener efecto en los oídos del líder como sí en los de Herrera, quien respiraba rápidamente, deseoso de tomar el arma del soldado y disparar él mismo a la cabeza del hombre de traje anaranjado. Pero, a pesar de sus entrenamientos en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, en ese momento apenas sí podía moverse, con los ojos fijos en el cuerpo del psíquico, el que se arqueaba en respuesta al dolor una y otra vez.

 _Ya es suficiente_

Otro latigazo y más gritos.

 _Ya es suficiente_

Mewtwo se retorcía, pidiendo una vez más la presencia del científico que lo creó.

 _¡Por favor, ya es suficiente!_

Giovanni se secó la frente con el dorso de brazo y luego le regresó el látigo al soldado, ordenándole encargarse del pokémon mientras le decía a Herrera que debía seguirlo una vez más, pero el hombre estaba tan impactado, que el líder tuvo que chasquear los dedos frente a sus ojos para hacerlo reaccionar.

"Más te vale haber aprendido la lección", le dijo saliendo, como si en realidad, nada hubiese sucedido.

"S-sí señor", caminó a duras penas, viendo de reojo como el soldado regresaba a Mewtwo a su pokeball y salía con él rápidamente, de seguro para algún tratamiento médico. _Por favor, que así sea._

"Bien, este ha sido un día muy estresante", dijo Giovanni. "Será mejor que haga algo de una vez. Tú vete a tu departamento y no salgas de ahí hasta mañana", y se alejó sin más. César lo miró y deseó como nunca lanzarse sobre él y matarlo con sus propias manos, mas estaba demasiado mal como para siquiera intentarlo. _Debo tener la mente fría para eso._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

Esa noche Herrera no durmió y cuando salió el sol, en lugar de verse abatido por el cansancio, se aseó profundamente, peinó su rebelde cabello lo mejor que pudo, tomó un buen desayuno y luego se vistió con el traje formal de comandante, aquel que había usado por última vez hace tres meses, exactamente el día en que asumió su nuevo cargo en el Equipo Rocket. Acto seguido, tomó una carpeta del escritorio y salió, caminando con paso firme entre los pasillos de la organización y siendo observado por algún comandante, quien se preguntó que podría tener Herrera bajo la manga luego del incidente del día anterior. Por su parte, el hombre se mantuvo ignorante de cualquier comentario, enfocado exclusivamente en su destino: la mismísima oficina de Giovanni.

Al llegar al lugar pidió cita con el líder, instancia que le fue concedida al cabo de unos minutos, encontrándose cara a cara con él y logrando suprimir sus deseos de asesinarlo con una voluntad de acero.

"Buenos días, señor", saludó de forma militar.

"Espero que tengas algo interesante que decirme a esta hora de la mañana. Debo admitir que luego del conflicto de anoche, no me he sentido muy benevolente."

"Lamento escuchar eso, señor", contestó viendo como su interlocutor se alejaba hacia la ventana, dejando escapar el humo del cigarrillo que acababa de encender. Herrera sólo frunció un poco el ceño y prosiguió. "He venido a hablar de algo sumamente importante". Pero el hombre no parecía prestarle atención. "Yo, César Herrera", alzó a voz, "comandante del área de recursos humanos y entrenamiento de cadetes me ofrezco a entrenar a Mewtwo personalmente". El silencio que prosiguió a sus palabras fue intenso, sólo escuchándose el ajetreo del exterior, que daba inicio a la jornada de entrenamiento de los cadetes. _Debería estar ahí ahora,_ pensó el comandante, mas su preocupación se centraba en el absoluto desinterés que mostraba Giovanni, así que carraspeó y prefirió continuar. "En esta carpeta pue..."

"No te preocupes por eso", irrumpió el líder. "Gindelberger se hará cargo. Tiene la experiencia suficiente con pokémon psíquicos."

"Me gustaría que por favor analizara el entrenamiento que planeo para Mewtwo", dijo dejando la carpeta que traía en la mesa. "En ella se detalla cada paso de dicho entrenamiento. Así espero pueda entender el enfoque que quiero darle."

"¿Por qué, Herrera?", se volteó entonces, dejando escapar una gran bocanada de humo, el que se disipó pronto para dejar ver una mirada seria que escrutaba cada una de las facciones del comandante. "¿Por qué repentinamente deseas entrenarlo? ¿Acaso no te ha quedado clara la lección que te enseñé ayer?"

"Ha quedado más que clara, señor", se apresuró en contestar. "Pero quiero demostrar de lo que estoy hecho y en lo que puedo convertir a Mewtwo. Así verá que no vengo de cualquier callejón, señor"

Y dicho esto último Giovanni lo miró con seriedad y luego se echó a reír, tomando la capeta para hojearla un poco como si la tensión anterior hubiese desaparecido, tal cual humo de su cigarrillo.

"Supongo que entiendes que si llegas a fallar..."

"Acepto las consecuencias de mis actos", pronunció con solemnidad. "Descuide, no fallaré."

"Te escuchas muy confiado. ¿Estás consciente de que te estás poniendo la soga al cuello?"

"Consciente también de que será usted mi verdugo en el patíbulo."

"Bien", dijo hojeando la carpeta. "Demuéstrame de lo que estás hecho. El que tú lo entrenes... no tengo nada que perder", y la lanzó a la mesa, otorgándole una mirada desafiante al comandante.

" Así será señor", contesto de forma militar, dio media vuelta y salió, con una gran sonrisa que intentó simular, aunque en verdad no lo logró.

Su objetivo era claro: necesitaba ser _él_ quien entrenara a Mewtwo. No había podido dormir, aunque a decir verdad, ni siquiera lo intentó. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo si, en algún lugar del cuartel general, un niño estaba llorando por la incomprensión del líder de la organización? ¿Cómo siquiera podía pensar en relajarse, cuando de inmediato venía a su mente la imagen de la espalda del pequeño, mancillada por esa lengua de fuego que la llenó de sangre?

No, no pudo dormir ni pensar tranquilo. Necesitaba encontrar una forma de ayudarlo, de darle un momento de paz en esta terrible tribulación por la que estaba pasando. De otorgarle al menos un pequeño fragmento de lo que significaba ser un niño.

Así que, apenas pudo despejar un poco su mente, de inmediato se abalanzó sobre su escritorio y comenzó a redactar un programa de entrenamiento para Mewtwo, uno que no sólo potenciara sus poderes psíquicos, sino que también le ayudase a confiar en otros y, especialmente, en sí mismo. Y estuvo así hasta la salida del sol, mirando satisfecho su redacción, para ir de inmediato a presentarse donde Giovanni y esperar su aceptación.

Sí, había sido precipitado, pero más que nada, había sido compasivo, lo que le causaba un temor enorme. Y si bien, había tratado de disfrazar este acto de una apuesta de orgullo, como si de verdad quisiera demostrar de lo que estaba hecho como comandante, nada había más cierto que de la lección de la noche anterior no había aprendido nada.

Y demostraría su compasión convirtiendo a Mewtwo en el pokémon más poderoso del mundo.

...

...

...

El entrenamiento del pequeño psíquico comenzaría el quinto día luego de su llegada al cuartel general, cuando ya las heridas habían sanado lo suficiente como para moverse con libertad.

César llegó esa mañana al lugar en donde el pokémon pasaba las horas. Una habitación muy parecida a aquella donde Giovanni desquitó su rabia, con el único detalle de que esta al menos, tenía una ventana.

El pequeño se encontraba sobre una colcha, mirando al exterior con la tristeza dibujada en el rostro. A su lado, una bandeja con comida estaba intacta, sin que el psíquico tuviese la intención de tocarla. En ese momento se encontraba recostado sobre el lado derecho de su cuerpo, ya que su brazo izquierdo estaba completamente vendado, al igual que su espalda. Sin embargo, en sus ojos sólo se veía dolor, tristeza y miedo y sin duda no era simplemente por las heridas de su cuerpo, cuyo padecimiento ya estaba superando. El sólo evocar la imagen de Giovanni provocaba un incesante temblor y una angustia tan grande, que su mente se bloqueaba y su rostro de llenaba de lágrimas.

Durante esos cinco días, sólo había llamado a Fuji, sin obtener resultado, obviamente. Ahí, solo en la oscuridad, sin tener idea de quién sería el siguiente en entrar por esa puerta, su alma no podía estar tranquila, como si todo su ser, su cordura pendiera de un hilo. El terror de recibir un castigo como el del día en que llegó estaba por volverlo loco. No podía pensar en nada más que en el solo contraste de aquellos atardeceres en Isla Nueva y en esta realidad, en esta habitación de concreto sin color, en esa ventana demasiado pequeña como para permitirle el paso. Aunque en verdad, sabía que de sólo intentarlo, el látigo de aquel humano volvería a caer sobre su ya lastimado cuerpo.

Le angustiaba además, el hecho de tener conciencia sobre esos supuestos poderes que lo hacían el pokémon mas fuerte del mundo y el no saber cómo utilizarlos. Podría volar hacia Fuji, donde sea que se encontrase, y ocultarse con él, abrazarlo y llorar en su regazo, no más en esta colcha empapada que le servía de cama.

Se enjuagó las lágrimas una vez más, justo en el instante en que escuchó voces afuera.

"Será sólo un momento", dijo una voz masculina, no obstante no se parecía a la del hombre de traje anaranjado. "Si tienen algún problema con que entre solo, pueden ir a decírselo a Giovanni. De todos modos es parte de mi programa de entrenamiento, así que largo". Luego de eso se escucharon como varios pies se alejaban y alguien tomaba la perilla de la puerta.

Rápidamente Mewtwo se sentó en la colcha y pegó la espalda contra la pared, con el corazón casi saliendo por su garganta y la respiración agitada. Sus ojos, demasiado abiertos, vieron como la puerta se abría con lentitud y una cabeza se asomaba con cuidado, como si no quisiera ser visto. El pokémon lo reconoció de inmediato como el hombre que detuvo el ataque del golem, del mismo modo como el que se encontraba junto a Giovanni esa horrible noche.

Tragó saliva, escuchando su corazón latir de una forma anormal, a punto de hacerle perder la conciencia a causa del miedo o, fácilmente la cordura. No obstante, aquel humano entró con suma precaución e hizo algo que creyó nunca ver en un lugar como este: sonrió.

"Hola", saludó en voz baja. "¿Te desperté?"

"..."

"Siento venir tan temprano, pero es necesario", dio un par de pasos y se sentó en el suelo, a varios metros de distancia del pokémon. "Veo que no has comido mucho", se giró hacia la bandeja, donde había varias manzanas y un pote con un crema amarilla. "Eso no es bueno, no podrás ser más fuerte si no comes."

Mewtwo sólo bajó la mirada y sintió como su estómago parecía afirmar las palabras del humano. Él sólo sonrió y se acercó para tomar una manzana.

"No es sano para nadie no comer a pesar de tener hambre"

"..."

"Créeme, esto te hará bien", y le ofreció la fruta. Mewtwo miró su mano y luego sus ojos, esperando en cualquier momento la revelación de las verdaderas intenciones del hombre. De seguro lo golpearía por ser débil, por tener miedo y sólo querer volver a Isla Nueva. Sin embargo, la expresión del hombre no cambiaba, entregándole una suave sonrisa.

¿De verdad no iba a lastimarlo? ¿De verdad estaba siendo amable? Los amatistas ojos del pokémon no daban crédito a lo que estaban viendo, temeroso de caer en el engaño que le provocaría más sufrimiento. Pero...no parecía malo, no parecía ser como ese hombre del látigo. Así que, casi midiendo cada uno de sus movimientos, alzó lentamente la mano para acercarse a la fruta, la cual apenas tuvo contacto con sus dedos, arrebató a toda velocidad, para aprisionarla contra su pecho, como si el tocar piel ajena fuese otra gran tortura.

Segundos después, ya sin importarle nada, devoró la fruta a grandes mordidas, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Herrera sólo lo miraba con seriedad, preguntándose por qué el pequeño no había querido comer y sintiendo a la vez, que lo comprendía por completo. Se acercó un poco mientras el pokémon continuaba comiendo, hasta que su cuerpo tocó la colcha y el psíquico alzo la vista, encontrándose cara a cara con el humano. Retrocedió al instante, con los ojos llenos de miedo.

"¿ _Q- qué va a hacerme?",_ preguntó por lo bajo, sintiendo como el corazón se le aceleraba otra vez.

"Disculparme", contestó, intrigando al pequeño. "Disculparme por quedarme viendo todo lo que te hacían y no intervenir... De verdad lo lamento."

" _P-..."_

 _"_ Soy muy débil. Sólo pensaba en mí, en mi vida, en que si hacía algo, iba a perder mi puesto y tal vez la cabeza, pero...", miró hacia el lado. "Pero algo me hizo ver que hay cosas más importantes", y se le acercó para acariciar su brazo vendado. Mewtwo cerró los ojos, esperando cualquier indicio de violencia, pero al sentir la mano del humano sobre su cuerpo sin dichas intenciones, todo su ser se estremeció, pero ya no de miedo. "Nunca hay que golpear a un niño, jamás. Si no, terminan convirtiéndose en comandantes del Equipo Rocket".

Su mirada era seria, distante, mas cuando notó como el pokémon lo miraba, suspiró y le sonrió, como si nada pasara.

"Voy a entrenarte, te haré fuerte. Así nunca más alguien te pondrá las manos encima", el pokémon se sorprendió, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago. "Podrás defenderte y demostrarle a todo el mundo de lo que estás hecho."

" _P-pero yo no quiero pelear"_

"No tienes opción", le dijo con un tono seco. "Lamentablemente no tienes capacidad para elegir, no ahora"

"..."

"Dime una cosa, ¿quieres ser libre?"

" _S-sí"_ , contestó agachando la cabeza, temeroso de haber dado una respuesta incorrecta.

"Entonces lucha, lucha hasta el último aliento, hasta que tus músculos ya no puedan, hasta que tu mente no lo soporte. Lucha y acaba con todo lo que se interponga en tu camino.

"El Equipo Rocket no es un lugar para hacer amigos, todos quieren matarse entre sí en busca de mejores posiciones. Sé que muchos pretenderían matarme si les doy la oportunidad.

"En este lugar hostil no hay espacio para lágrimas, y creo que te ha quedado más que claro", dijo mirando su brazo vendado.

" _No me gusta lastimar a otros"_

"Lo sé, pero es necesario si quieres de verdad salir de aquí."

"..."

"Yo te ayudaré a hacerlo", Mewtwo lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, con la esperanza dibujada en su expresión. "Te hare fuerte para que puedas luchar. Lo que siga es decisión tuya."

El pokémon se lo quedó mirando un segundo, recordando aquellas palabras de Fuji en la isla, en el bosque, lejos de los ojos del mundo. _Lucha_ , le había dicho y él se lo había prometido, porque quería estar con el científico otra vez.

"Lucha", le dijo Herrera y, sorprendiendo al hombre, el pequeño asintió. "Muy bien", y se puso de pie para acercarse a la puerta y hacer una señal de despedida. Sin embargo, Mewtwo lo irrumpió.

" _G-gracias señor comandante_ ". Se volteó y lo vio con ternura.

"Sólo entre nosotros, puedes llamarme César", y salió.

El pokémon, luego de esperar unos segundos, decidió terminar con el resto de la comida y se acomodó en la colcha otra vez ,hasta que sus ojos lentamente se fueron cerrando para caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Estaba tranquilo ya que por fin, entre todo su dolor, conocía a alguien a quien considerar un amigo.

...

...

...

Nota de autor:

El capítulo que más me ha costado escribir en mi vida. Realmente no tengo mucho que decir, sólo que esta parte es necesaria para la trama de la historia y no es algo que yo haya querido hacer porque sí.

Sólo eso.

Comenten por favor, me ayuda para mejorar los próximos capítulos.

Gracias por leer

Buenos días, tardes o noches.

M.G.


	7. Transformación

...

Capítulo 7

"Transformación"

...

Los días previos a la visita del comandante Herrera, las jornadas se habían tornado en una enloquecedora tortura silenciosa para Mewtwo. El encontrarse solo en aquella habitación tan pequeña, en donde apenas sí podía caminar unos pasos, para encontrarse casi de inmediato con la pared del fondo, donde la ventilación y una la visión del mundo exterior se reducían a esa ventana, que parecía burlarse de él al enseñarle ese mísero trozo de cielo azul, era el peor de los castigos. Era en esa habitación, _su_ habitación, donde sucumbía lentamente a lo que podría ser, una locura. Sin tener idea de cuán real iba a llegar a ser ésta.

Escuchar los pasos en el exterior, los gritos y órdenes a los cadetes, lo que fuese que se relacionara con un humano al otro lado de las paredes, hacía que su cuerpo se estremeciera y sus ojos se quedaran fijos en el fondo del lugar, aterrado por el solo hecho de imaginar que una de aquellas pisadas pertenecía a aquel hombre llamado Giovanni.

No podía dejar de pensar en él. A cada momento su silueta se dibujaba en su mente como una bestia hambrienta, dispuesta a hacer lo que sea con tal de lograr su sufrimiento. El látigo, las palabras, la indiferencia ante su dolor. Todo se mezclaba en esa imagen y otra vez las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, aun en su propia creencia de que a raíz de tanto llorar, ya no contaba con ellas. Mas no. Otra vez la colcha en la que estaba tumbado comenzaba a empaparse y, aunque se mojara parte del rostro, ante el terrible temor, ni siquiera se atrevía a moverse para evitarlo.

Fuji, por otro lado, era el extremo opuesto de sus pensamientos. Su recuerdo no abandonaba su mente y aunque le hubiese dicho que no volvería a Isla Nueva y, por ende, a ver al hombre, se negaba por completo a creerle y pedía una y otra vez por su presencia y por ser llevado de este horrible lugar. Pero el científico jamás aparecía.

Y tampoco lo hacía Giovanni.

Apretaba los ojos en la frustración. No comprendía por qué sucedía todo esto, por qué le habían arrebatado su libertad de esta manera, por qué el sol seguía su inexorable camino por el firmamento, mientras él sólo lo veía de reojo, queriendo estar también allá y temiendo por el sólo hecho de pensarlo.

¿Por qué lo habían golpeado? ¿Por qué había tenido que pasar por el ataque de ese pokémon? ¿Por qué nadie en ese lugar parecía tener algo de compasión por él?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Una y otra vez la misma pregunta se hacía presente y una y otra vez, carecía de respuesta a ella.

Sus noches eran tan sólo viajes a un mundo de pesadillas, donde todos los humanos que alguna vez había visto, incluyendo a Fuji, arremetían contra él con furia, sin permitirle ni la más mínima defensa. Y se despertaba llorando, sudando y queriendo huir.

Las jornadas eran un desfile de horrores que su imaginación se encargaba de fabricar, mientras lentamente la esperanza se iba desvaneciendo, tal y como lo hacían los rayos de sol en la pared de fondo.

Entonces, fue en una de esas tantas jornadas, cuando el pokémon escuchó voces muy cerca de la puerta, sintiendo que su corazón se hacía pedazos y la respiración se detenía. Su cuerpo se tornó frío y otra vez las lágrimas reclamaron su sitio, temiendo lo peor. No obstante, cuando la voz que llegó hasta sus oídos fue reconocida como la de aquel hombre que detuvo la batalla, una suerte de calor nació en su pecho, aunque éste desapareció al instante cuando al mismo tiempo recordó cómo aquel hombre había estado presente en la paliza de Giovanni, sin hacer algo para detenerlo.

Se sintió temblar, su estómago se comprimió en su interior y su respiración se hizo más y más pesada. ¿Qué estarían dispuestos a hacer ahora? Porque a pesar de sus horrores, de aquellas pesadillas, ni en el momento más sórdido de su propia locura, podría estar preparado para un evento similar. No podría soportarlo y la triste idea de no despertar ya jamás, era una suerte de veneno seductor que se deslizaba por sus sentidos.

Sin embargo, cuando el hombre por fin hizo acto de presencia en el lugar, pareció tomar todos esos miedos y lanzarlos por la ventana, reemplazándolos por una genuina estupefacción: fue amable con él. Lo vio sentarse, conversar sin la más mínima intención de alzar sus manos en su contra, logrando así, dejarlo paralizado. Una parte de él quería creer que aquel hombre no era malo y estaba ahí dispuesto a hacer amistad. Más la otra afirmaba que tan sólo era una máscara con el fin de apuñalarlo por la espalda apenas el pequeño bajara la guardia.

" _Sólo quiere hacerme daño, sólo QUIEREN hacerme daño"_

Pero Herrera, en cambio, con una amplia sonrisa, le habló precisamente sobre lo que en el fondo, el psíquico quería escuchar. "Te ayudaré a ser libre", le dijo y Mewtwo sintió que su corazón se hinchaba de una emoción tal, que pensó que en cualquier momento estallaría.

"Lucha", le había dicho Fuji. "Lucha", reiteró César

Lucha, resonó en su interior.

Entonces, algo se removió dentro de su mente al comprender por fin las circunstancias en las que se hallaba. Si quería ser libre, volver a Isla Nueva y ver al científico otra vez, sólo le quedaba una opción: luchar. Y aunque no quisiera lastimar a otros, aunque supiera el dolor que podía llegar a producir una confrontación, después de haberlo sentido en carne propia, comprendía que sus opciones sólo se reducían a aceptar este destino o a mantenerse en la colcha hasta el día en que Giovanni por fin entrara por aquella puerta y acabara con él a raíz de los golpes.

No, se decía, él deseaba ver a Fuji otra vez, sentir su abrazo, ver su sonrisa y decirle que era el ser al que más quería en el mundo. Y para eso debía luchar.

Aceptó el trato de Herrera, decidió depositar su confianza en él y entendió que de ahora en adelante debía ponerse de pie y enfrentar su destino.

Fue entonces como las cosas dieron un vuelco. En lugar de quedarse tumbado en la colcha, sintiendo las lágrimas caer sin control, prefirió sentarse, con la espalda erguida y la mirada decidida a esperar a que Herrera cruzara esa puerta y diera inicio al entrenamiento que lo sacaría de aquí. Y aunque temblara ante la incertidumbre y el temor, se obligó a sí mismo a ser valiente.

Sabía que iba a sufrir, su brazo izquierdo, lo que le había hecho el golem se lo recordaba. Pero aunque su cuerpo se estremeciera en terror, comprendía que ahora tenía un objetivo y que haría lo posible por lograrlo.

Cuando finalmente el día llegó, Mewtwo escuchó atentamente las indicaciones del comandante, con una mezcla de miedo y ansiedad, temblando de pies a cabeza ante la incertidumbre.

" _Fuji_ ", se repetía como un mantra, llamándolo por su apellido porque así siempre lo habían hecho sus colegas. Sus miedos no podían controlarlo, no ahora que había decidido dar este paso clave en su existencia.

César le explicó que comenzaría con un entrenamiento físico, ya que con aquel, podría sentir de primera mano el crecimiento de su autoconfianza. Abdominales, flexiones de brazos, trotes. Todo eso ni siquiera había pasado por la cabeza del infante, quien creía que el entrenamiento representaría el tener que enfrentarse de inmediato con otros pokémon.

−Falta mucho para eso−, le dijo Herrera. −Primero debes fortalecerte físicamente y después estarás listo para la batalla.

Los primeros días, sin embargo, se convirtieron en otra clase de tortura para el pequeño, ya que al no estar acostumbrado para el entrenamiento, su cuerpo de inmediato comenzó a sentir los embates de la rutina, terminando en el piso, sudando y jadeando, ya sin una pizca de energía. Y en esos momentos sobre la colcha del gimnasio, una voz en su interior le instaba a olvidar todo, a renunciar a algo para lo que no estaba hecho. Sin embargo, cuando sola mención del científico visitaba su hilo de pensamiento, con toda la fuerza que aún le quedaba, se alzaba otra vez, dispuesto a continuar y logrando así, una gran impresión en el comandante. El hombre, luego de notar estos actos de obvia auto superación, pudo ver que la meta ya no se encontraba tan lejana, como había llegado a creer en algún momento. Porque debía admitirlo, cuando se dio cuenta de que Mewtwo no dejaba de temblar, cuando sus ojos sólo expresaban pavor, realmente pensó que estaba perdiendo el tiempo y que efectivamente como había dicho Giovanni, sólo era una creación fracasada. Mas cuando notó su esfuerzo y el hecho de que en sus ojos se veía un brillo distinto, supo que no había errado. Mewtwo lograría crecer, hacerse fuerte y reclamar por fin el título del pokémon más fuerte del mundo.

En las noches, no obstante, y a pesar de todo, el pokémon seguía llorando, llamando a Fuji, temiendo no poder con lo que se había propuesto. En más de una ocasión había escuchado la proyección futura de sus poderes, pero en verdad, no lo creía; y no lo creería en mucho tiempo, por lo que, para él, el vencer la presencia de Giovanni y lograr su libertad era una tarea titánica, prácticamente imposible.

Pero como existía esa voz del miedo que intentaba suprimir sus esfuerzos, también estaba la de su voluntad, la que insistía una y otra vez en lo contrario.

Lo lograría, a como diera lugar.

...

...

−Muy bien−, le dijo Herrera un día repentinamente, mientras el pequeño terminaba con las flexiones de brazos. −Ha llegado la hora−, y alzó una pokeball. El psíquico se puso de pie y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, dando varios pasos hacia atrás y negando con la cabeza. César lo miró con atención y de forma escrutadora le preguntó: −¿Me vas a decir entonces que todo esto ha sido en vano?−. Otra vez la expresión del pequeño se mostró sorprendida. −¿Qué después de todo tu esfuerzo, vas a quedarte ahí sin más? No me decepciones, Mewtwo.

− _Yo..._

−Es hora de tu primer enfrentamiento−, y sin esperar más respuesta, lanzó la esfera para liberar al pokémon que contenía: un meowth. El blanquecino paseó su mirada entre el felino y el hombre y otra vez hacia el felino. ¿De verdad quería que peleara con él? ¿Ahora? Dio otros pasos más hacia atrás.

− _Q-quiero entrenar más_ −, balbuceó.

−Ya has entrenado lo suficiente. Entrenarás toda la vida con tal de dilatar este momento, Mewtwo. Ya es suficiente.

− _P-pe..._

−Nunca lograrás tus objetivos si sigues caminando hacia atrás−. El psíquico se detuvo de golpe. El meowth lo miraba con recelo, a la defensiva ante aquella criatura jamás vista por sus ojos. −Te quedarás aquí para siempre.

Entonces fue como si un rayo hubiese caído sobre su cabeza, como si todo el mundo se derrumbara sobre él. ¿Quedarse ahí para siempre? Esa pregunta fue como una flecha disparada directamente a su pecho. Todos sus deseos de libertad se desvanecían con sólo pensar en esa perspectiva.

− _N-no quiero_.

−Entonces pelea.

− _P-pero..._

−¡Ataca!−, ordenó el hombre y el meowth se aproximó lentamente, analizando a aquel blanquecino pokémon.

− _P-pero..._

−¡Ahora!−, y el felino se lanzó sobre el más grande, obedeciendo de inmediato las órdenes del humano. Mewtwo se hizo a un lado, logrando esquivarlo tan sólo para ver como aterrizaba un par de metros por atrás, para luego voltearse y dirigirse hacia él. −¡Responde Mewtwo!−, decía desde lejos, con voz firme. Pero sus aprendiz sólo atinaba a esquivar, a huir una y otra vez de su contrincante.

No quería pelear, no quería causar daño alguno, no quería que otro pasara por el dolor que le causo esa fatídica "bienvenida" que le dio Giovanni a la organización. No quería ser como él o como cualquiera de aquellos que lo miraban y no se atrevían a hacer nada para detener esa batalla. No quería ser el causante de esa tremenda agonía.

En eso, presa de sus miedos, el meowth logró darle alcance y sin ninguna dilación, rasguñó con furia su mejilla. Mewtwo se lo quitó de encima a duras penas y levitó para ponerse a salvo, recordando esa habilidad con la que despertó en Isla Nueva.

−La batalla es acá abajo−, le ordenó Herrera. −Regresa de inmediato.

− _No..._

−¡No es una pregunta, Mewtwo!−, dijo en voz alta, lo que estremeció a ambos pokémon.−¿O es que acaso crees que Giovanni te preguntará si estás de acuerdo con una nueva paliza cuando vea que no estás progresando? ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

− _N-no..._

−¡Entonces baja y enfrenta tu batalla!

El pequeño se lo quedó mirando, temiendo por vez primera a aquel que se había ganado su confianza, mas entendiendo que debía reaccionar. No lograría su objetivo si no se enfrentaba a sus miedos. Se lo había dicho desde el principio y aunque en verdad, quería que las cosas no se dieran así, sabía que era inevitable. Tarde o temprano iba a tener que ser el protagonista de una batalla pokémon; y no sólo una, sino miles. Miles antes de poder alcanzar la suave luz de la libertad.

Con lentitud bajó y se quedó en pie, mirando a su contrincante con el temor en cada fibra de su ser. Temblaba, al mismo tiempo en que se decía no hacerlo, en que se repetía que debía mantenerse firme, en que, como una pequeña y casi inaudible voz, algo le susurraba que era el pokémon más fuerte del mundo.

Separó los pies y se puso en posición de batalla, esperando a su adversario, quien movió la cola e imitó al que tenía al frente. No obstante, Mewtwo notó algo de lo que había estado ciego debido a su miedo: la forma en que lo miraba el felino. Parecía temeroso, como si en verdad no quisiera estar ahí o... Rápidamente hizo uso de sus habilidades psíquicas para entender aquella expresión que sin duda le incomodaba, descubriendo, para su sorpresa, que en verdad la otra criatura le temía. ¿Por qué? Se preguntó y decidió analizar un poco más otra verdad, una más sutil, más difícil de interpretar que se hizo a la luz: el meowth no entendía lo que era, no lo reconocía como humano ni tampoco como pokémon y, aunque le temía, también se deslizaba en la corriente de sus emociones, una suerte de desprecio por ese ser a todas luces, antinatural.

Los ojos de Mewtwo otra vez se abrieron y sus brazos cayeron. ¿Cómo podía pensar eso de él? ¿Era de verdad el modo en que lo veían los otros pokémon? Eso provocó una pesadez en su estómago y un renovado deseo de no pelear, aunque ya no por miedo, sino por algo muy parecido a la tristeza. Sin embargo, para César el entrenamiento no había terminado, así que ordenó una vez más al felino atacar al otro, quien viéndose en el ruedo, rápidamente se vio obligado a reaccionar.

No lo veían como un pokémon, sino como a un ser extraño, ajeno a este mundo, indigno de confianza y amistad. Y eso sin duda le dolía, pero más sufrimiento le causaba el no ser siquiera el culpable de esto. En estos pensamientos, logró tomar su contrincante de los brazos antes de que éste llegara a su cara y, al tenerlo cerca, pudo constatar sus emociones.

− _No es justo_ −, se dijo. Él no era el responsable de ser lo que era y no consideraba que fuese correcto el que el resto de los pokémon lo mirasen de ese modo.

Entonces algo cambió en él al tenerlo tan cerca. Algo que fue alimentado por ese deseo de injusticia, algo que hizo que tomara al meowth y lo lanzara lejos, aunque sin lograr hacerle mucho daño.

− _No es mi culpa_ −, decía. − _No quiero que me miren así_ −, pero era en vano. Esos ojos escrutadores, acusadores seguían cada movimiento suyo para lanzarse otra vez al ataque. _−¡No es justo!_ −, respondió otra vez atrapándolo en el aire, para lanzarlo en otra dirección.

La situación se repitió un par de veces más, hasta que muy pronto César le ordenó al pokémon normal cambiar de estrategia, lo que tomó por sorpresa a Mewtwo, quien se vio con otro rasguño en la cara y en un brazo.

− _No quiero que me miren así_ −, repetía sin cesar, notando como, efectivamente, la expresión del felino no parecía demostrar cambio alguno.

−¡Acaba con él!−, ordenó César, mas cuando tal parecía que la primera batalla de Mewtwo iba a terminar en derrota, el blanquecino alzó un campo de energía tal, que envió a volar a su adversario varios metros de distancia, chocando contra la pared del fondo. César lo miró boquiabierto, pero su sorpresa creció al ver cómo el psíquico parecía realmente enojado, hasta el momento en que notó lo que había hecho, borrándose esa expresión en un instante, para cambiar por una de horror.

− _Yo...no..._

−La batalla terminó−, pronunció el hombre, metiendo al vencido en su pokeball para llevarlo al centro médico. −Has ganado tu primera batalla.

Y esas palabras viajaron desde la boca del humano hasta llegar a los oídos del pokémon, quien las sintió recorrer sus cuerpo, su mente y su alma como un embrujo del que no podía escapar.

Había ganado su primera batalla.

Había dado el primer paso para lograr sus libertad.

...

...

...

Meses después, Mewtwo, ya bastante crecido, había dominado a la perfección las batallas pokémon y aunque algunas de ellas le ofrecieron más de una dificultad, a la larga terminó sobreponiéndose a ésta para lograr alcanzar la victoria. Había aprendido que los pokémon eran más resistentes de lo que él creía, que estaban específicamente entrenados para la batalla y que el dolor que pudiese causarles con sus ataques, no era ni remotamente parecido al que había padecido el día en que llegó a las instalaciones del Equipo Rocket. Sin dudas, ese había sido un escenario injusto.

No obstante, había algo que no dejaba de molestarlo aun hasta ahora: el hecho de que el resto de los pokémon lo viesen como ser completamente ajeno a este mundo. No era humano, no era un pokémon, sino una criatura extraña que pretendía atacarlos. Vez con vez descubrió un dejo de desprecio en la corriente de sus emociones, lo que lo molestaba aún más.

Es por eso que en el fondo, el remordimiento por atacar en una batalla había casi desaparecido, aunque claro, siempre se detenía cuando sabía que su adversario no podría continuar. Era lo que lo diferenciaba de Giovanni y eso, para él era lo correcto. Se esforzaría por no ser como él a como diera lugar.

Y bajo esta premisa, en cierto modo se sentía tranquilo. Su vida entrenando ya no era para nada tortuosa a como lo había sido en un principio, lo que le entregaba un aire de madurez del cual César se sentía orgulloso. Después de todo, había sido él quien se ofreció a entrenarlo y el que ahora Mewtwo demostrara de lo que estaba hecho, aun en un pequeño porcentaje de lo que seguramente podía dar, lo hacía sentir merecedor del respeto que muchos ahora expresaban.

Sin embargo, las cosas estaban muy próximas a cambiar para el pokémon. Porque cierto día, cuando Mewtwo se despertó en un lugar que no era su habitación, sobre algo que no era su colcha y con luces dispuestas sobre su cabeza, supo de inmediato que algo no marchaba bien y aquel miedo abismal que lo acompañó durante tanto tiempo, emergió como una bestia de tiempos arcanos, reclamando su sitio en la mente y el alma del psíquico.

El clon se quedó ese día, mirando las luces un momento, tratando de pensar en lo que sucedía, mas su mente se había bloqueado por completo. ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Cuándo lo trajeron? Se recordó entonces la noche anterior, cuando engulló lo que podría llamarse su cena (una pasta verde con trozos de verdura y un par de manzanas) y luego cayó rendido sobre la colcha, pensando que sólo estaba cansado. Pero había errado de la peor manera y ahora tenía las consecuencias. Lo habían hecho dormir, lo habían sacado de su habitación y ahora...¿Qué le habían hecho?

Con cierta dificultad de incorporó, dando una barrida visual lo más rápidamente para constatar su nueva ubicación: una sala de operaciones. Vio elementos quirúrgicos, computadoras; sintió el fuerte y penetrante olor a alcohol y a los hombres que ahora lo miraban con suma atención, sorprendidos al parecer por el despertar de la criatura.

− _¿Qu-qué pasa?_ −, preguntó de inmediato, para darse cuenta un segundo después, de la venda que rodeaba todo el sector de sus costillas. Entonces el frío se hizo amo de su cuerpo al verificar el porqué de su presencia en ese lugar y miró a los humanos, quienes no habían apartado los ojos de él. _−¿Qué me hicieron?_ −, preguntó con urgencia, mas ellos no contestaron, sólo manteniéndose fríos mientras uno de ellos analizaba los datos en una computadora.

−A pesar de su alteración, el aparato no muestra cambio alguno. Sin duda se ha acoplado bien a su cuerpo. El sistema inmunológico no lo ha rechazado.

−...

−¡La operación ha sido todo un éxito!−, dijo el mismo hombre con energía, al tiempo en que se decía que debía avisar a Giovanni. Pero Mewtwo, quien ahora tenía la mano en el pecho, sobre su corazón, no podía dejar de mirarlos y preguntarse una y otra vez sobre lo que, presumiblemente tenía ahora en su cuerpo. Repitió su pregunta, mas los humanos sólo analizaban los datos, casi ignorantes de su presencia, sintiendo cómo la rabia poco a poco iba deslizándose por sus venas. ¡Lo estaban viendo como un objeto, un juguete manipulable para cuando ellos quisieran!

−Sin dudas esto ha sido...−, pero el hombre no pudo continuar, porque tras estar observando los datos de un gráfico en la pantalla que era rodeada por todos, ésta exploto repentinamente, causando quemaduras en varios de los presentes y el temor en general. Con rapidez los restantes se voltearon hacia el pokémon, descubriendo que varios de los implementos que lo rodeaban, ahora se encontraban suspendidos a su alrededor con un aura azul, tal y como se mostraban los ojos del psíquico.

− _¿Qué me hicieron?_ −, preguntó otra vez, en un tono tan amenazador, que incluso quienes pretendían salir en busca de atención médica con ayuda de sus colegas, se voltearon presas del terror. Uno de ellos, sin embargo, quien parecía ser el líder de la operación, se adelantó al tiempo en que el agua de los rociadores contra incendio caía sobre él, mas no sobre el pokémon, ya que las gotas no podían atravesar el campo de energía que crecía y crecía a su alrededor.

−Cálmate−, le dijo en un tono neutral. −No querrás llevar esto más lejos.

− _Quiero que me respondan_ −, contestó Mewtwo, mostrando una mirada que aterraría incluso a Herrera, ante el hecho de no haber sido testigo de ella desde que lo había conocido.

−De acuerdo...−, susurró sacando algo de su bolsillo.

−A-Anderson...−, murmuró alguien desde atrás, como si temiera por lo que su colega estaba a punto de hacer. No obstante, el aludido hizo caso omiso a aquello y procedió a sacar un pequeño aparato de su bata, algo que cabía perfectamente en su mano, pero que sobresalía en la parte superior.

−Esto que tienes aquí, _pokémon_ −, dijo, haciendo énfasis en lo que era Mewtwo. −Es la forma en que el Equipo Rocket asegura por completo tu lealtad y obediencia hacia Giovanni y la organización.

− _¿Q-qué...quieres decir con eso?_

−Que si yo presiono este botón, desearás estar muerto a causa del dolor que sentirás−. Entonces Mewtwo abrió los ojos de par en par y varios de los objetos que lo rodeaban, fueron llamados por la fuerza de gravedad. −Y no te molestes en atacarme, si es lo que estás pensando. Porque en este momento Giovanni y otros agentes de los que no te interesa saber, poseen el mismo aparato, el cual puede activarse a larga distancia. Así que puedes ser víctima de él _cuando Giovanni quiera_.

Estas últimas palabras hicieron que por fin todo lo que se mantenía aun suspendido, cayera y que el campo de energía se disolviera, siendo el clon por fin alcanzado por el agua.

¿Qué había dicho aquel hombre? ¿Que Giovanni tenía completo control sobre él, aun sin necesidad de estar cerca? ¿Que con esto estaban cortando cualquier indicio de libertad?

Sintió, tal y como hace un momento, que la rabia emergía con furia, mas tuvo la lucidez suficiente como para recordar que de nada servía, que tal y como había dicho el científico, podrían activar el aparato en su pecho en cualquier momento y provocarle un dolor sin igual.

Entonces, como en sus inicios en la organización, pensó en Fuji y deseó estar con él, llegar a la isla y abrazarlo. Olvidar todo lo que había pasado dentro del cuartel general y perderlo en su memoria. Sintió que las lágrimas acudieron como antes, mas las refrenó para no ser víctima de represalias en caso de que lo vieran llorar. Así que decidió bajar la vista y asentir con lentitud, sorprendiendo a los humanos a ver este cambio de actitud tan drástico. De su rabia inicial, ahora Mewtwo era un pokémon totalmente sumiso y eso era precisamente lo que esperaban conseguir con esta operación.

...

...

Luego, tras las respectivas curaciones a los hombres lastimados en la explosión, el psíquico fue sometido a varias pruebas para demostrar sus resistencia al nuevo aparato, esperando que su cuerpo no lo rechazara. Pero Mewtwo se encontraba totalmente ajeno a esto. Sentía todo aquello sin sentirse presente en el lugar, sumido en pensamientos tan lúgubres que incluso un adulto se sorprendería. Había perdido su libertad para siempre ¿valía la pena hacer algo?

Bajo esta premisa fue regresado a su habitación, quedándose tumbado sobre la colcha, tal y como antes de comenzar su entrenamiento. La pared se convirtió una vez más en aquel punto a donde los ojos violáceos del pokémon se dirigían, aunque sin tener conciencia de esto. Sólo tenía los ojos abiertos, nada más.

Así estuvo por horas, tal vez días, no lo sabía y no le importaba. Tendría que seguir peleando, por y para Giovanni, olvidando su deseo de libertad y su objetivo principal, Fuji. Atacaría pokémon y humanos, robaría grandes sumas de dinero que para nada le servían, causaría el terror a entrenadores osados e incluso, tendría que llegar a arrebatarle la vida a alguien _cuando Giovanni quisiera_. Su libertad, sus sueños eran ahora cosa del pasado, equivalentes a la fantasía de un loco en un manicomio. Aunque él no se sentía muy diferente a alguien con esa condición mental.

Se sentó entonces, con algo de dificultad, ya que notó que su cuerpo parecía más y más pesado. ¿Sería efectivamente el peso de sus sentimientos? ¿O los humanos le habían hecho algo más? Tampoco lo supo y tampoco le importó. No se tomó la molestia de revisar su cuerpo ni constatar otros cambios. Sólo se quedó sentado, mirando ahora el piso como si estuviera adormecido, perdido en mundos que sólo él conocía. La luz del sol se deslizaba suavemente por la pared del fondo al tiempo que el clon permanecía inmóvil, como si de una estatua se tratase. Entonces, cuando poco a poco el brillo de la estrella comenzó a menguar y la oscuridad, a invadir la habitación, la mirada del psíquico cambió, tornándose también más oscura, más fría y, sin duda, más amenazadora. Fue como si un manto hubiese caído sobre él, reemplazando a aquel que parecía ser víctima de un estado catatónico, para transformarlo en uno que se incorporó de pronto a gran velocidad, para alzar un puño cargado de energía psíquica y clavarlo con todas sus fuerzas en el piso, formando una grieta que viajó desde el centro del golpe, hasta casi rozar el techo. Mewtwo, no obstante, a pesar de que algo en su interior le dijo que aquello estaba mal y que en consecuencia podría terminar peor que cuando recibió la paliza de bienvenida, se quedó mirando la grieta y alzó otra vez el brazo, para repetir el acto. Así lo hizo una y otra vez, haciendo crecer la rotura mas sin menguar su rabia. _Quería_ destruir todo, expresar lo que sentía de la peor manera posible.

¿Acaso era justo todo lo que estaba pasando? ¿Era su culpa ser un clon? ¿Acaso alguien le había dado a elegir esta vida? ¿Acaso, por simplemente ser lo que era, tenían el derecho de tratarlo de este modo?

Lo habían hecho dormir y habían manipulado su cuerpo a su antojo, como si careciera de valor, como si se tratara de una simple máquina. Dio otro puñetazo. Le habían arrebatado para siempre sus sueños y su libertad. ¿De qué le servía luchar?, le preguntó a César, como si se encontrase con él. ¿De qué le servía enfrentarse a otros pokémon? A él, de nada. Para él todo perdía sentido. Su vida era pelear, obedecer, ser un autómata sin un propósito. Y todo esto porque Giovanni quería poseer al pokémon más fuerte del mundo para lograr _sus_ objetivos. Dio otro golpe al tiempo en que lágrimas de ira pura rodaban por sus mejillas. No era justo, nada de esto lo era. Cómo lo trataban los humanos, cómo lo veían los otros pokémon, cómo estaba el mundo dispuesto a recibirlo. Nada era más injusto que el hecho de verse en un principio con el deseo de descubrirlo todo, de aprender todo y observar maravillado lo que se le cruzara por delante. Estaba dispuesto a entregar amistad, compañerismo, alegría. Todas esas virtudes que sin duda eran el goce de gran parte de la humanidad pero que para él, parecían estar prohibidas por el simple hecho de ser un pokémon creado por el hombre.

−¡ _Te odio!_ −, gritó al techo. _−¡Te odio...Fuji!−._ Y se lo dijo con toda sinceridad, al comprender que aquel hombre al que tanto había querido, había sido el responsable de su creación y que, además, ni siquiera había tenido el valor de hacer algo para evitar su viaje al cuartel general. Y dio otro golpe y otro y otro, mientras lloraba sin control sobre el agujero que se había formado bajo su mano, la cual ya sangraba debido al descontrol del pokémon, mas a éste poco le importaba. Entonces, luego de un sonido de advertencia ante lo que pasaría, la pared de fondo finalmente cayó y varios soldados que se habían acercado, alertados por las vibraciones que en un principio confundieron con un movimiento telúrico, se asomaron para constatar que ocurría, pero cuando Mewtwo alzó la vista a ellos, sintieron que su sangre llegó casi a congelarse a causa del pánico que pronto los recorrió. La mirada de un asesino, de un ser que estaba dispuesto a acabar con sus vidas si no salían de ahí pronto, por lo que haciendo caso a esto, a una velocidad vertiginosa abandonaron el lugar.

El pokémon, por su parte, luego de sacar el brazo del agujero, pretendió ponerse de pie, mas cuando sintió que su cuerpo se hizo pesado y una ligera presión se expresó en su pecho, vio que el mundo dio un par de vueltas y cayó inconsciente sobre la colcha.

Despertó tiempo después, aunque esta vez, en una habitación similar a la suya, ya que la otra había sido destruida. Sabía que había sido sometido a otra operación y en verdad ya no le importó. Su rabia se había calmado y asumía que debía aceptar sus destino.

Días después se reintegró a su entrenamiento con César, quien entre dientes le dijo que se había enterado del incidente en su habitación, pero que los científicos lo habían tomado como un descontrol de su poder ante el nuevo aparato, lo que explicaba el por qué de la ausencia de represalias. Sin embargo Mewtwo, poco y nada pareció afectarse ante esto, sorprendiendo de manera alarmante al comandante. ¿Qué le había pasado? Se preguntó, aunque sabía la respuesta. Su mirada fría, sus gestos ausentes y la brutal forma de pelear de la que ahora hacía gala, eran evidencia de que aquel que tenía frente a sus ojos no era el Mewtwo que él conocía. Los científicos no sólo lo habían operado, ¡lo habían cambiado por completo!

Fue entonces cuando, luego de una batalla que el psíquico ganó en unos segundos, indiferente al padecimiento de su adversario, el pokémon se acercó al humano y lo miró con seriedad. César por primera vez tomó conciencia de cuánto había crecido su aprendiz, casi llegando a su propia altura, por lo que sus ojos violáceos estaban fijos en los suyos.

− _Una vez me dijiste que no dudabas que otros agentes pretendían matarte, ¿no es así?_

−Sí.

− _Y eso es porque desean tu posición en la organización, ¿verdad?_

−Así es.

− _Entonces, ¿debo pensar que tú también desearías acabar con otros de mejor posición para escalar en el Equipo Rocket y llegar a Giovanni?_

Esta vez César se sorprendió tanto, que miró a todas direcciones para cerciorarse de que estaban solos, olvidando que la voz telepática de Mewtwo sólo podía oírla él.

− _Tomaré eso como un sí_ −, susurró el clon.

−...

− _Pues te ofrezco un trato. Tú me harás fuerte, me convertirás en el máximo pokémon. Lucharé con todo lo que se me ponga en frente y lo acabaré. Me quitaré esta mierda del pecho y lograré lo que quiera._

−...

− _A cambio de esto, yo te daré al Equipo Rocket._

−¡¿Q-qué estás diciendo?! −, exclamó alertado, mas al segundo bajó la voz. −¿De qué crees que estás hablando?

− _De lo que estás escuchando_ −,contestó neutral. −Yo _te daré al Equipo Rocket para que asumas como líder..._ −, caminó hacia la salida, ya que el estar de pie frente a César, con la expresión de éste, podría levantar sospechas si alguien los veía por las cámaras de seguridad. − _Pero con una condición..._

−¿C-cuál?−, preguntó el hombre antes de que su interlocutor volviera a mirarlo con seriedad.

− _Tú puedes quedarte con el Equipo Rocket y hacer lo que quieras con él, pero Giovanni...su cabeza es mía_ −, y salió del lugar, dejando a un estupefacto comandante solo con los pokémon derrotados, mas su expresión no se debía tan sólo a la "oferta" del clon, sino al hecho de ver cuánto había cambiado frente a sus ojos sin el darse cuenta.

Sin lugar a dudas, ese pequeño pokémon que había conocido, estaba muerto.

...

...

 **Nota de autor:** En cierto modo, creo que me estoy acostumbrando a tardar mucho en actualizar, pero a pesar de haber terminado el proyecto en el que estaba trabajando, sigo con muchas cosas en mi vida diaria, así que me es difícil mantener la constancia. Además del hecho de que muchas veces la inspiración se va de vacaciones sin aviso. Así que no prometo nada sobre el capítulo 8 (aunque el primer borrador está escrito).

Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir exactamente, sólo que ahora estoy usando guiones largos para los diálogos y que pronto me daré el tiempo para editar los anteriores y dejar de lados las comillas.

Como siempre, sus comentarios me ayudan muchísimo para mejorar así que... adelante!

Saludos!

M.G.


	8. Decenlace

...

...

Capítulo VIII

Desenlace

...

Después de aquella conversación con el comandante, donde ciertamente todo el escenario cambio para él, el tiempo siguió su inexorable recorrido en conjunto con el entrenamiento de Mewtwo. César y los variados técnicos con los que contaba Giovanni podían constatar cada cierto tiempo cómo el poder de la criatura iba en aumento de una forma casi irreal, como no se había visto antes. Aunque claro, todos ellos debían recordar que se trataba del mismísimo clon de Mew, el pokémon legendario por excelencia.

Herrera era quien más tiempo pasaba con él, entrenando casi a diario para enseñarle tácticas y estrategias, de las que pronto el pokémon hacía gala en sus batallas. Aunque, al momento de tener que inmiscuirse en los poderes psíquicos de su aprendiz, no podía hacer mucho y en ese aspecto se lamentaba el no ser un experto. Sus pokémon eran fuertes y sabía muchas formas de ganar una batalla usando la cabeza y no los puños, mas debía admitir que la principal característica de ataque de Mewtwo era precisamente, sus poderes psíquicos.

Es por esto que supo de inmediato que había llegado la hora de continuar con el programa de entrenamiento, incluyendo en éste las enseñanzas que el mejor en pokémon psíquicos del Equipo Rocket podría entregar. Sin embargo, cuando quiso contactar al comandante Gindelberger para llevar a cabo sus proyectos, se vio con el impedimento de no encontrarlo en el cuartel general. De inmediato puso manos a la obra con el fin de saber su ubicación, pero los altos mandos de la organización se reservaron dicha información, diciendo que el hombre se encontraba en una importante misión en el extranjero y que volvería dentro de unos meses. Herrera, intrigado por tal mutismo en cuanto a la localización del comandante, no tuvo más opción que integrar a uno de los subordinados del antes mencionado, a uno de los entrenadores más fuertes en dicha clase de pokémon. De este modo, si bien no cumplía con los estándares con los que se había comprometido, al menos tendría a alguien que podría instruir a Mewtwo en lo básico e incluso, llegar a enfrentarse a él. No obstante, el día en que dicho entrenamiento dio comienzo y el comandante llevó a este elemento en presencia del clon, recordaría por siempre la expresión de decepción de éste al ver con quien debía enfrentarse.

−¿ _Dónde está Gindelberger?_ −inquirió con poca paciencia, a lo que César le explicó a grandes rasgos que no se encontraba en el cuartel y que debía conformarse, sin importarle si en cierto modo aquellas palabras podrían llegar a afectarle al nuevo entrenador. No obstante, en lugar de impresionarse por esto, el hombre frunció el ceño y no pudo evitar notar la forma de expresarse del pokémon.

−¿Por qué le respondes, Herrera? − preguntó el hombre, llamado William Davis, alguien de mirada venenosa y gestos gráciles. Su cabello extrañamente grisáceo para su edad, cubría gran parte de su frente e incluso sus ojos, por lo que los oscurecía al punto de no poder saber cuál era su verdadero color. −Es un pokémon. Él sólo asume y ya. No necesita explicaciones.

César calló. La verdad es que estaba tan acostumbrado a hablar con Mewtwo como si de una persona se tratase, que a veces simplemente creía que debía explicarle todo, incluso cosas que no le incumbían. Ese era sin duda, un atisbo de debilidad, aunque el pokémon por su parte, lo veía como un considerable grado de amistad, cosa que agradecía y respetaba y que era razón suficiente para él, como para considerarlo el próximo líder del Equipo Rocket.

− _El porqué el comandante Herrera decide o no dirigirme la palabra es problema suyo_ − irrumpió Mewtwo, mirando al hombre de manera asesina, aunque él, como buen entrenador psíquico, no se dejó llevar por sus emociones. − _En lo que a mí respecta, creo pertinente saber porqué Giovanni prefiere tener al mejor en pokémon psíquicos de toda la organización en una misión que fácilmente podría terminar yo, en lugar de tenerlo aquí, entrenando al que es su mayor fuerza de ataque._

−Veo que... Herrera te ha entrenado bien − se adelantó unos pasos. El aludido se sintió totalmente fuera de la conversación de los psíquicos. −Sin lugar a dudas has superado el traspié de tu llegada a la organización, ya que como sabrás, también estuve ahí−. Mewtwo pareció endurecer más la mirada ante la mención de aquel día. −Sin duda, ahora debo reconocer que hasta tu forma de dirigirte a otros es similar a la de Giovanni− Y esta vez, el pokémon se vio incapaz de dominar sus emociones, dando un paso hacia adelante para tomar a Davis de la chaqueta y levantarlo varios centímetros del piso. El hombre, sin embargo, no pareció demasiado impresionado por esto. −También veo que no has aprendido a controlar tus emociones, lo que para un pokémon psíquico es un insulto y una carta de presentación con tus mayores debilidades.

−...

−Porque veo que no puedes controlar también la mención de Giovanni. Eso es algo interesante para considerar en tu entrenamiento−, el hombre sonrió y Mewtwo lo soltó con rudeza, enojado consigo mismo por exponerse de ese modo. Si otra persona además de César se enteraba de su desmedido odio hacia Giovanni y los planes que tenía para después de lograr su cometido, sin duda estaría en serios problemas. El líder se prepararía y arremetería contra él antes de siquiera poder hacer crecer más sus poderes. No podía permitirlo, él debía acabar con el hombre de traje anaranjado antes de que éste siquiera pudiera verlo al frente.

− _Entonces he de suponer que tú vas a arreglar eso, ¿no? ¿Harás que olvide la bienvenida que me dieron al llegar a la organización?_ −, preguntó tratando de parecer relajado, mas se había expuesto de tal modo, que ahora su actuación parecía la de novato en teatro.

−Primero, te haré controlar tu carácter. Sin eso, tus poderes sólo servirán para destruir a ciegas y con eso no harás más que un gran desastre sin resultados fructíferos.

Mewtwo se lo quedó mirando un momento, pero el humano jamás llegó a sentirse intimidado, lo que demostraba que si bien, no era Gindelberger, no se quedaba atrás. Así que, tras unos segundos asintió a regañadientes, comprendiendo que debía someterse a este nuevo entrenamiento si quería lograr sus objetivos.

Herrera entonces dejó todo en manos de Davis, aun sabiendo la tensión que se había instalado entre ambos. Aunque a decir verdad, Mewtwo no se llevaba bien con nadie, así que tampoco era algo digno de seria preocupación. Sólo esperaba que el pokémon, que hasta ese momento se había convertido en alguien muy arrogante y peligroso, que parecía tener ojos solamente para hacerse más fuerte, casi como una obsesión, no hiciera algo estúpido.

Pero sólo tendría que esperar para saber si sus miedos se hacían o no realidad.

Desde ese día el pokémon aprendió como principal enfoque, que sus poderes estaban en íntima relación con sus emociones, y que si se encontraba bajo el influjo de éstas, tarde o temprano sus poderes perderían estabilidad. No obstante, en lugar de aplicar dichas enseñanzas de una forma pedagógica, Davis se encargó de lograrlo de la forma más molesta posible, porque a partir de ese momento, su nuevo entrenador se encargó de compararlo una y otra vez con el líder del Equipo Rocket, diciéndole que su forma de hablar era la misma y que, si fuera humano, de seguro tendría el mismo gusto por los licores y cigarrillos caros. Mewtwo, a duras penas, controlaba los deseos de lanzarlo por la ventana de algún edificio alto o acabar con él de formas cada vez más retorcidas, mas con increíble fuerza de voluntad, se contenía de hacerlo, logrando demostrar que si se lo proponía, podía conseguir sus objetivos.

Sin embargo, había algo que no dejaba de molestarlo desde que había comenzado esta nueva fase del entrenamiento, y que vez con vez hacía acto de presencia en el hilo de sus pensamientos. Y era el objeto que usaba Davis para provocarlo, es decir, el parecido de su forma de expresarse e incluso algunos gestos de Giovanni. Y eso sin duda era algo que hacía nacer en él una gran ira, más sabía que había una explicación lógica detrás. Después de todo, adquirir de forma inconsciente cierta apariencia de la persona que más se odiaba en el mundo, era algo que haría vomitar a cualquiera, mas Mewtwo sabía que en cierto modo, era su culpa.

A veces, en ocasiones cada vez más frecuentes, cuando no era un día de entrenamiento, el psíquico salía de su habitación para recorrer algunos sectores del Equipo Rocket. Vez con vez se enfrentó a algunos entrenadores lo suficientemente osados y estúpidos, que a la misma velocidad de sus bocas para decir incoherencias (como el mencionar su anti naturaleza), partían corriendo en busca de asistencia médica para ellos y sus pokémon. Poco a poco la fama del poder y la brutalidad del psíquico se fue expandiendo en el cuartel como una enfermedad, advirtiendo de paso que no debían siquiera pensar en traicionar a la organización. Giovanni, al enterarse de esto, prefirió permitirle a Mewtwo estos paseos, considerando que así demostraría su fuerza de ataque y aseguraba la obediencia de sus subordinados. No obstante, no pensó en cual era el verdadero propósito de estas salidas ni cómo el pokémon se convirtió en una suerte de sombra invisible del hombre.

El clon, entrenando sus habilidades de espionaje, avanzando casi sin ser visto, se dedicaba a observar a Giovanni, a ver qué hacía, cómo lo hacía y por qué lo hacía, con el fin de encontrar un punto débil para acabar con él de la forma más sádica que pudiera pensar. Quería que su venganza fuese algo que nadie pudiese olvidar, quería sentir la satisfacción de acabar con él por fin. Quería liberarse de su existencia y para eso, debía investigar. Y así fue conociéndolo más, mirando como trataba a sus subordinados, como lo trataba a él mismo cuando se encontraban, sin que el clon pudiese evitar que la oscuridad cayera sobre sus ojos para dedicarle una mirada tan venenosa que aterraría a cualquiera, menos, claro está, al líder de la organización.

Y fue tanta esta obsesión, que con cada vez más frecuencia, sus gestos, su forma de dirigirse a los demás se parecían más y más al hombre. ¡Y lo que más le molestaba era el no haberlo notado sino hasta la mención hecha por Davis! Era una humillación total.

Y aun así, no podía quitarse esas ideas de la cabeza. Pasaba noches enteras sin dormir, con la mente llena de horrores y deseos de venganza, imaginando como toda la organización caía hecha pedazos a causa de su poder y cómo Giovanni pedía misericordia sin que el pokémon le prestara atención. Oh, de verdad cómo quería escucharlo decir eso, se sonreía, cómo quería mofarse en su cara y verlo bajo sus pies, sucumbiendo a su poder como él tuvo que soportarlo cuando lo golpeó con el látigo. Sí, era un sueño insanamente atractivo, una ensoñación en la que se dejaba absorber cada noche y que era irrumpida con la salida del sol, cuando borraba rápidamente su enferma sonrisa para salir a su rutina diaria, a entrenar con su mirada indiferente, como si en verdad nada pasara. Así transcurría su vida, olvidando incluso su objetivo infantil: ser libre para volver con Fuji y poder conocer el mundo a su lado.

La verdad es que el científico, luego de admitir que lo odiaba por haberlo creado y permitirle esta vida, fue objeto de maldiciones nocturnas que poco a poco fueron desapareciendo de su lista de prioridades. Ahora los pensamientos de Isla Nueva y las cosas que vivió allí no le eran importantes, o al menos, así quería creerlo.

Así que ahora, atento a las lecciones de Davis, enfrentándose por fin a pokémon que podrían estar cerca de su altura, sólo se enfocaba en querer ser lo más rápido posible para hacerse fuerte y acabar con Giovanni; ya que en verdad consideraba que, tarde o temprano el aparato implantado en su pecho, a causa del crecimiento de su poder, se tornaría inútil y podría entregarle a Herrera a toda la organización en bandeja de plata. Aunque a decir verdad, aquella entrega sería la de un cuartel humeante y corroído, debido a la destrucción que el pokémon causaría. Y otra vez sonreía ante aquella perspectiva.

No obstante, había cierto factor que pasaba por alto. César le había dicho que no tenía detalles de la misión que estaba desarrollando Gindelberger, mas el hombre se encontraba fuera del país desde hace meses, cosa que seguía intrigando al pokémon. ¿Por qué Giovanni no había permitido que el hombre lo entrenara? ¿Qué tan importante era esa misión? ¿Más importante que entrenar al pokémon más fuerte del mundo? No, algo no encajaba en todo esto y no era sólo el pensamiento ególatra del clon, sino que realmente tenía un mal presentimiento. Por lo que sabía que debía darse prisa para su contraataque antes de que las cosas pudieran complicarse.

Herrera, por su parte, como encargado principal del entrenamiento de Mewtwo, leía los informes de Davis con notable preocupación. Debido a la nueva fase del programa, no veía al clon muy a menudo ni participaba en las batallas, por lo que ahora se llenaba de angustia. Algunas frases eran tales como: "El control de sus emociones ha alcanzado casi la perfección, pero las grandes bolsas bajo sus ojos indican que pasa noches sin dormir y eso es un factor del que no tengo control", o "En ocasiones he visto como su mirada de nubla en batalla, precisamente en la más brutales. Es como si no estuviera ahí", " El escudo emocional que ha formado no permite penetración. Es extremadamente fuerte, casi como si fuera un autómata. Si no lo viera respirar, dudaría de que es un ser vivo", "Me temo que no se encuentra psicológicamente bien, hay algo que está en su mente, en sus pensamientos que parece dominar sus sentidos. Sugiero un examen lo antes posible". Y esto era lo que más conmocionaba al comandante, ya que si bien Mewtwo podría controlar sus emociones y sus poderes a la perfección, el que no se encontrase bien de salud mental, tarde o temprano provocaría algo de suma gravedad.

Así que cierto día decidió visitarlo, como lo hizo aquel día en que ofreció a entrenarlo. Al entrar en la habitación, lo encontró sentado en su colcha, en una posición meditativa, mas el hombre rápidamente echó un vistazo al resto del lugar, tratando de ver alguna anomalía que delatara a ciencia cierta el mal estado mental del psíquico, mas las paredes, la pequeña despensa y los aparatos de aseo separados por una puerta parecían de lo más pulcro.

− _Hoy no toca entrenamiento_ −, dijo el clon con un tono de voz neutral, sin abrir los ojos para dirigírsele.

−Lo sé. Hace tiempo que no te veía, ¿Qué tal va todo?−, preguntó el comandante cerrando la puerta tras de sí y cruzando el lugar como si fuese su propia habitación. Quería mostrarse jovial, como siempre, como si estuviese hablando otra vez con aquel pequeño niño que no dejaba de llorar.

− _Deberías saberlo. Davis escribe informes para ti._

−Lo sé, lo sé. Pero quería saber cómo estas, qué ha sido de ti. Lo que escribe Davis es básicamente avances de los entrenamientos, nada mas.

− _Estoy bien_ −, contestó secamente, sin mirarlo todavía.

−Ya veo−, asintió. −Oye, te traje algo−, y sacó de su bolsillo una fruta, un mango maduro que ofreció al pokémon. −Es común en mi país. Siempre consigo jugo o productos de él para recordar mi casa. A veces es divertido recordar el pasado y la razón por la que estoy aquí.

−...

−Toma, pruébalo−, se acercó. Mewtwo por fin abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando la fruta, hasta tomarla y darle un mordisco. Debía admitir que sabía bien, pero había algo amargo entre las palabras que había mencionado el hombre: "Para recordar mi casa". Su casa, Isla Nueva, aquel paraje de vientos incesantes, de fríos eternos, de árboles ancestrales y de un verdor casi mágico.

Fuji.

¿Seguiría igual? Recordó aquella bandera que resistió hasta el último momento en el poste, frente a la entrada principal al laboratorio. ¿Aún estaría ahí? ¿O el viento la habría reclamado ya como suya? Se dio cuenta de que aquellas visiones casi estaban desvaneciéndose y ahora que las evocaba, el sabor de la tristeza de hacía presente, mas se las arregló para reemplazar ese sentimiento rápidamente. ¿De qué le servía pensar en Isla Nueva? ¿Acaso iba a volver alguna vez?

− _Sabe bien_ −, dijo sin emoción en sus palabras, regresándole la fruta mordida a Herrera, quien retiró su mano y le contestó que se la había traído a él, para que variara un poco su menú. Mewtwo, con expresión aburrida, dio otro mordisco y la dejó a un lado. − _Gracias._

−Te noto cansado−, susurró el comandante. −¿El entrenamiento con Davis va bien?

− _Bien_ −, repitió el pokémon.

−Ya veo−, susurró y luego de un par de paseos agregó: −Deberías salir un rato, pasear sin motivo. ¿Conoces el bosque de entrenamiento? Es un lugar agradable para caminar.

− _Sí, he ido._

−¿Ah, sí? Me parece bien.

− _Conozco ya todo el cuartel. Es bastante aburrido._

−Pues cuando salgas a misiones más lejanas conocerás lugares muy interesantes. Hace años fui a un país donde existe un castillo en donde se dice, vivía un vampiro o algo así−, se rió. −Conocerás muchos lugares.

− _Ah_ −, contestó y siguió meditando. Herrera suspiró, dándose cuenta de que tratar de instar a Mewtwo a sus viejos pensamientos de libertad y deseos de conocer el mundo habían desaparecido. ¿Acaso de verdad sólo estaba enfocado en hacerse fuerte para acabar con Giovanni? Bueno, el clon mismo se lo aclararía. _−¿Recuerdas nuestro trato?_ −, susurró el pokémon, mirándolo escrutadoramente, como si en verdad no confiara en él.

−Sí.

− _Me alegro_ −, y sonrió, pero el hombre frunció el ceño.

−No seas impaciente, Mewtwo.

− _¿Qué te hace pensar eso?_

−Ver cómo tus ojos parecen los de un asesino a punto de atacar. Si no haces las cosas bien, terminarás lamentándolo.

− _Yo sé lo que tengo que hacer, no necesito que me lo digas_ −. César se sorprendía ante la capacidad de su aprendiz para controlar su enojo, aunque sabía que si seguía provocándolo, en cualquier momento Mewtwo olvidaría su supuesta amistad.

−Entiendo− hizo una pausa. −Venía a informarte que durante esta semana suspenderemos los entrenamientos, gran parte del contig-

− _¿Qué dijiste?_ −, se puso de pie, mirando al hombre con ira. − _No puedes suspender mi entrenamiento._

−Soy el comandante a cargo y Giovanni me ha pedido estar al tanto de esta misión. En este momento no es prioritario mantenerte activo.

− _No puedes detener mi entrenamiento_ −, siseó. −Necesito continuar.

−¿Por qué? Mírate, mira el punto a donde te ha traído tu obsesión− le preguntó con seriedad.

− _¿De qué estás hablando?_

−Es tal tu deseo de venganza que casi no te reconozco. Sé a la perfección lo que hay que hacer para lograr tus objetivos, pero una cosa es eso, y la otra es ver cómo te estás haciendo pedazos.

−¿ _Dónde está Gindelberger_?− lo miró con urgencia, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras del humano. _−¿No te parece extraño que ni a ti te digan dónde está y qué está haciendo? Es obvio que están planeando algo y debo detenerlo._

−No. Lo que pasa es que estás psicótico. Eso sucede.

− _¿Psicótico?_ − preguntó sarcástico. −¿ _Crees que todo esto se trata de una psicosis? ¿Me crees estúpido, César?_

−No, pero sí impaciente, muy impaciente. Y no conseguirás nada si no piensas. ¿O acaso su entrenamiento con Davis no está rindiendo como debería?

− _Él te lo dice en sus informes_ − contestó cortante.

−Sí. Y por lo que puedo constatar ahora, estas próximas semanas descansarás.

− _No quiero descansar, ¡necesito seguir!_

−No es una pregunta, Mewtwo− se volteó para salir.

− _No puedes..._

−Puedo porque soy el que está a cargo de tu entrenamiento y así se ha decidido. Y si no comienzas a cambiar, tendré que hacer serias modificaciones a tu programa. O dejar que Giovanni tome cartas en el asunto y dejarte solo. Tú decides− y finalmente salió.

Mewtwo se quedó mirando la puerta y luego se llevó las manos a la cabeza, totalmente fuera de sí, presa de una gran angustia por lo que estaba pasando. Gindelberger le preocupaba y más ahora que no iba a entrenar por semanas. Si el hombre regresaba ahora y decidían hacer algo en contra del clon... Se paseó de un lado a otro como animal enjaulado, tratando de interiorizar las palabras de Herrera. Debía ser paciente, debía pensar bien las cosas y no dejarse llevar. Debía concentrarse en sus poderes, en fortalecerse y asegurarse de que nada ni nadie podría derrotarlo y así, dar su golpe final. Pero su ira crecía y crecía en su interior como un incendio, burbujeando para poder salir, explotar y llevarse todo lo que había a su alrededor. Pero debía ser paciente, se repetía, ser paciente y esperar.

Se dejó caer sobre la colcha y pensó en la mejor forma de probar sus poderes, hasta que las mismas palabras del comandante hicieron eco en su cabeza, obligándolo a sentarse otra vez y teletransportarse a nada más y nada menos que el departamento de Herrera. El hombre, quien recién llegaba, no pudo sorprenderse más al encontrar al pokémon de pie frente a la puerta cuando la abrió, como un verdadero psicópata.

−¿Q-qué haces...?

− _Quiero participar en la misión_ − le dijo con seriedad. − _Quiero ponerme a prueba y.._

−Ya es suficiente, Mewtwo. Mírate, date cuenta de lo que estás diciendo, o más aun, cómo lo estás diciendo. No pareces tú.

−...

−No puedo permitirte ir en esas condiciones y mucho menos ahora que...he decidido someterte a exámenes psiquiátricos.

− _¿Psiquiátricos? ¿Crees que estoy loco?−_ se sorprendió, mirándolo con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos mientras el humano caminaba a su escritorio, en busca de su computador para poder elevar la solicitud al personal médico.

−Tú dímelo. No piensas en otra cosa que no sea acabar con Giovanni. No duermes, apenas comes y, vamos, si pudieras ver tu cara verías que pareces un enfermo. Ya ni rastro queda de ese pokémon que conocí.

− _Porque ya no existe. ¿De qué me servía llorar? De nada y ahora demostraré de lo que estoy hecho._

−Mewtwo, basta, ya es suficiente.

− _No me puedes hacer esto, no puedes enviarme con los médicos_ − lo tomó del hombro para voltearlo y obligarlo al contacto visual. César se mostró impasivo. −... s _i se dan cuenta de... si averiguan... si averiguan que yo... quiero.._.− miró al piso, temblando de impotencia. − _Por favor no me hagas esto. Eres la única persona en la que confío. No quiero que Giovanni se entere de que quiero..._

−¿Matarlo?− completó el humano y el pokémon se estremeció. César entonces puso su mano en el hombro de la criatura a la que había conocido cuando apenas sí superaba el metro de estatura. −Mewtwo, no te hagas esto. Tú eres fuerte, más que cualquiera, pero no sólo en cuanto a lo físico o psíquico. Pude verlo cuando te negaste a rendirte, al principio de tu entrenamiento.

−...

−¿Qué conseguirás si matas a Giovanni ahora? Todos se lanzarán sobre ti apenas le pongas un dedo encima y no tendrás tiempo de reacción. Y aunque creas que tus poderes han crecido lo suficiente para eso, si lo haces en estas condiciones, será tu perdición.

−...

−Date cuenta de que todo esto lo hago por tu bien. Quiero que seas fuerte, como te lo dije al principio, para que pudieras ser libre de elegir tu destino, pero no de este modo, no así. Tu mirada no es sana y no puedo permitirte hacer lo que quieras en estas condiciones.

−...

−De verdad, lo único que quiero es verte libre.

− _Entonces déjame conseguirlo. Ya no me queda tiempo._

Herrera suspiró, cerró los ojos y le dijo que se fuera, que más tarde le iba a comunicar su decisión. El pokémon, aún alterado por el giro de los acontecimientos, a regañadientes aceptó y regresó a su habitación, dejando a un comandante cada vez más estresado. Definitivamente Mewtwo no estaba bien y aunque era partidario del hecho de que sólo el pokémon tenía derecho en este momento de acabar con el líder de la organización, temía que el consumar su asesinato terminara por enloquecerlo definitivamente. Si ya sus ojos expresaban los atisbos de una mente confusa, obsesiva y a todas luces enferma, ¿Qué sería del mundo si permitía la libertad de un asesino con tales y peores características?

Sin embargo, lo que más le atormentaba era el hecho de no haberse dado cuenta antes, de testificar el momento preciso en el que Mewtwo cambió, en que esos oscuros pensamientos se alojaron en su cabeza para no salir. Sí, sabía que la operación a su pecho había sido un golpe demasiado duro, pero el verlo transformado en esto era algo que no cabía en la concepción que tenía de la criatura. ¡Sólo bastaba con comparar sus batallas! Antes, apenas el adversario caía, el clon se detenía, diciendo que no era correcto continuar atacando a alguien que ya no podía moverse, lo que demostraba en cierta medida, un gran sentido del honor. Ahora en cambio, debía ser el hombre quien le ordenara detenerse, porque Mewtwo tranquilamente podría matar a cualquiera sin sentir ni el mas mínimo remordimiento.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, angustiado. ¿Cómo había permitido esto? ¿Cómo no lo había controlado? ¿Por qué no fue capaz de verlo como un pokémon más, uno que asume lo que su entrenador le ordena y ya, como decía Davis, en lugar de darle tanta libertad?

Mewtwo tenía la mentalidad de un asesino, de un monstruo y eso le causaba pavor, porque sabía que en su psicosis, hasta olvidaría esa confianza de la que hacía gala y tarde o temprano el mismísimo César Herrera, entrenador del pokémon más fuerte del mundo, sucumbiría ante el poder de éste. Y fue por eso que comenzó a redactar la solicitud para un tratamiento psiquiátrico para el clon, aun sabiendo lo que podría llegar a pensar Giovanni e incluso, el riesgo que podría significar esto para su puesto de comandante. Mas si llegaba a convertirse en un simple soldado luego de esto, al menos estaría vivo y eso era más que suficiente.

Cuando finalmente el hombre le comunicó al pokémon lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante, tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su valor para evitar que el miedo se hiciera con él. La furia de Mewtwo se expresó de tal modo, que las paredes de la habitación de agrietaron y el cuartel general fue víctima de un pequeño temblor, el que no paso desapercibido por nadie, mas todos sólo lo vincularon a los naturales movimientos del planeta.

−¿ _Cómo...pudiste?_ − preguntaba, dispuesto a lanzarse sobre el hombre.

−Es por tu bien. Si logras demostrar que efectivamente no estás loco, entonces continuarás con tu entrenamiento.

− _No puedes hacerme esto...¡¿Quieres que todos se enteren de lo que quiero?!_

−No. Sólo quiero que estés sano.

− _¡Estoy sano! ¡Más que nunca!_

−No, Mewtwo. Mañana tendrás la primera sesión.

− _¡Mañana le arrancaré la cabeza al primero que se me cruce por delante!_

−Con que sí, ¿eh? Bueno...entonces recordarás esto− y del bolsillo de su chaqueta sacó el pequeño detonador del aparato que Mewtwo tenía en el pecho. −De verdad crees que podrás resistirlo sin pedir clemencia.

− _No puedes...−_ lo miró con horror. _−¿Por qué tú también tienes eso? ¿De verdad vas a usarlo?_

−Si me das una razón, sí. Como veo, aquel pokémon del que, y debo decirlo, me encariñé, murió hace bastante tiempo, así que no tendré remordimientos en presionar el botón si es necesario.

El pokémon se lo quedó mirando, con la respiración agitada y una profunda tristeza, ya que por fin, después de quitarse la venda de ira que poseía al ser ésta reemplazada por el miedo, pudo ver la decepción en la mirada de Herrera. Decepción en la única persona que ahora le decía sentir un aprecio por él. Bajó la vista al piso y relajó los hombros, susurrando apenas una disculpa.

−Controla tus emociones como el pokémon psíquico que eres y saldrás de esta− le dijo el humano guardando el aparato. − Pero es un paso necesario para quitarte a Giovanni de encima porque, por si no lo sabías, la brutalidad de tus batallas, tus abruptos cambios, ya estaban llamando su atención.

Mewtwo alzó la vista, algo confundido, pero más que nada, sorprendido, dándose cuenta de que de verdad César estaba preocupándose por él, por lo que el sentimiento de culpa continuó creciendo.

−Prométeme que lo harás, que te comportarás en mi ausencia y que demostrarás no estar mal de la cabeza.

−L-lo prometo− contestó con seriedad, por lo que el humano asintió y se retiró. El pokémon se sentó en la colcha otra vez, mirando el piso y notando como la rabia parecía menguar.

...

...

La semana en la que Herrera y su escuadrón se mantuvieron fuera, fue en percepción del clon, más larga de lo que nunca creyó. Sus sesiones psiquiátricas, muy parecidas a las de un humano, arrojaron como resultado que el psíquico sólo quería ser más fuerte para probarse a sí mismo, lo que llegaba a un punto de la obsesión.

Fue medicado y por sugerencia de los especialistas, se le indico a Giovanni que el pokémon necesitaba un lugar menos claustrofóbico que su habitación, donde su mente, algo inestable por su propia presión, pudiera estar tranquila. "Algo natural y más grande". Y fue así como el proyecto del domo, lugar que durante mucho tiempo sería el hogar de la criatura, comenzó a formarse.

Mewtwo pasó largas horas en meditación, controlando sus emociones para llevarlas a un punto de calma, donde nadie pudiese notar, ni siquiera por su mirada ni sus gestos (bastante tensos según los informes médicos), sus verdaderos objetivos. Después de todo, César tenía razón. Debía ser paciente y esperar el momento idóneo para alcanzar su libertad.

Sin embargo, la máxima prueba a esa fuerza de voluntad estaba más cerca de lo que nunca pudo esperar, porque el día en que Herrera regresó, triunfador en su misión, se organizó un pequeño torneo para probar las nuevas adquisiciones y las habilidades de los cadetes de primer año y los más avanzados.

Todo el cuartel general se encontraba en el lugar. Desde los más nuevos cadetes, hasta los más experimentados comandantes, incluyendo por supuesto, a Giovanni, quien con una copa de vino observaba y comentaba los fracasos de los soldados derrotados. Poco a poco el ambiente fue aumentando en cuanto a brutalidad. Las batallas de aquellos que iban ganando las diferentes rondas, lentamente fueron dejando en silencio a la mayoría, haciéndoles notar el nivel de muchos aquellos soldados y el peligro que podrían representar para algunos si en cierto momento tenían la idea de hacerse con mejores puestos. Por lo que, rápidamente varios comandantes decidieron reclutarlos en sus respectivos escuadrones, con el fin de tenerlos vigilados lo mejor posible. Giovanni, por su parte, pensaba en como aquellos soldados lucharían codo a codo con Mewtwo en su afán de la conquista mundial. Sin duda, era algo que el cierto modo tenía en común con el pokémon, porque si bien todos lo sabían, no tenían conocimiento de la obsesiva idea de dominio que tenía el hombre: Ver al mundo sucumbir ante el poder aplastante del Equipo Rocket de manos del pokémon mas fuerte del mundo. Un sueño grande, mas no imposible, aunque debía admitir que le preocupaba el hecho de enterarse de que Mewtwo estaba pasando por ciertos problemas mentales que podrían afectar su rendimiento, mas el hombre suspiró tranquilo. Dentro de poco Gindelberger regresaría y ya no tendría que preocuparse por ninguno de esos problemas.

En ese momento, uno de los soldados de quinto años derrotó a su adversario, coronándose triunfador del torneo. El estado estalló en aplausos y vítores hacia el vencedor, cuyo pecho se hinchaba mientras saludaba a sus compañeros, aun en el conocimiento de que, si no se cuidaba, muchos de aquellos pretenderían matarlo. Sin embargo, la sensación de victoria no se la arrebatarían en mucho tiempo, mas cuando poco a poco el silencio se hizo en el lugar, el chico miró con curiosidad el rostro de todos, notando que sus ojos se dirigían a un punto especifico del estadio. Entonces también se giró, encontrándose con nada más y nada menos que Mewtwo caminando hacia él.

Conocía su fama, había visto su poder, y aunque ahora podría considerarse el entrenador más fuerte, sin duda no estaba preparado para esto. Miró hacia atrás, hacia Giovanni, quien luego de alzar una ceja, chasqueó los dedos para iniciar la batalla. ¡Lucharía contra Mewtwo! No lo podía creer, no había posibilidad de triunfo y, peor aún, si esto pasaba los limites, no había posibilidad de seguir con vida.

−Señor, ¿Está seguro de que desea que Mewtwo luche?− le susurró Lerman. −Le recuerdo los exámenes a los que fue sometido.

−A decir verdad, no he visto una batalla de Mewtwo en estas condiciones− contestó el hombre. −Sólo he sido testigo de sus entrenamientos. No te preocupes Lerman, tu sólo has tu trabajo y espera a mi señal.

−Sí señor− afirmó y luego dio un par de indicaciones a sus soldados.

El pokémon, por su parte, seguía caminando hacia el centro del estadio, en un estado de ensueño, recordando el día en que llegó al Equipo Rocket, cuando fue liberado de aquella pokeball para luego ver frente a él a ese enorme golem que acabó con sus esperanzas. Miró ahora a su alrededor. Allí estaban muchos de aquellos comandantes que en esa ocasión sólo lo miraban, sin atreverse a hacer algo para detenerlo. Sus ojos escrutadores, las muecas de sorpresa, los susurros por lo que estaban a punto de ver; todo ello rodeaba al psíquico como si de una frenética canción se tratara.

Había permanecido en la entrada del estadio, viendo las luchas sin que nadie notara su presencia. Vio como uno tras uno, los pokémon de los humanos caían para no volver a levantarse, mas él sólo estaba atento a una cosa: Giovanni. Quien sentado en lo más alto del lugar, en un balcón reservado para él, Lerman y un par de soldados y comandantes más, observaba los acontecimientos sin dejar de dar su opinión sobre ello. Lo vio reírse y sintió nauseas; lo vio beber de su copa de vino y de verdad quiso que eso fuese veneno. Lo vio durante toda la jornada y sólo sentía que su rabia crecía y crecía sin control.

¿Manejar sus emociones? Lo estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía, pero el sólo saberse compartiendo el mismo lugar con aquel humano lo llenaba de aquella furia insana que creyó, no regresaría después de su tratamiento médico. Pero...¡¿A quién engañaba?! Todo aquello era una actuación, todo lo que dijo en las sesiones era una mentira tras otra. Jamás consumió los medicamentos, jamás tuvo otro pensamiento mientras meditaba, que no fuera acabar con el hombre de la forma más sádica posible.

Jamás tuvo tantos deseos de matar.

Y así comenzó a caminar, temblando de pies a cabeza, con una leve sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro ante la perspectiva de ver por fin, consumado su sueño. Matarlo, acabarlo con sus propias manos. Oh, el deseo lo abrumaba y casi lo cegaba.

Matarlo, matarlo, matarlo.

Caminó hasta el muchacho, quien ahora con los ojos desmesuradamente grandes lo veía. ¡Oh, claro, creía que estaba ahí por él! Pobre basura, se dijo, no tenía idea de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrirle. Había alcanzado su máximo poder, él lo sabía, lo sentía recorrer sus venas con un calor abrazador. Nada ni nadie podría vencerlo.

En eso César observó la escena y, consciente de que Mewtwo podría escuchar sus pensamientos, le suplicó que se alejara, que regresara a su habitación y se quedara ahí. Pero el pokémon, por su parte, sólo escuchaba estos llamados como susurros que se perdían en la corriente de sus oscuros y homicidas deseos.

Desde hace tiempo que sus entrenamientos se habían vuelto monótonos y sabía entonces, que ya no tenía adversarios. Era el pokémon más poderoso de todos y ahora lo demostraría.

− _¡Mewtwo, detente! No seas idiota. No puedes hacerlo ahora, ¡Te van a matar!−_ pero aquellas palabras desaparecían sin más. − _No seas impaciente. ¡Mewtwo!_

El ganador del torneo caminó un poco hacia atrás y pretendió liberar a su pokémon para no quedar como un cobarde frente a todos, mas escuchaba suplicas de sus compañeros, quienes le pedían que abandonara la lucha, que no tenía oportunidad y que, en el peor de los casos, moriría.

− _Hazles caso_ − le dijo Mewtwo, sobresaltando al chico. − _Si no te mueves de mi camino, morirás._

−N-no te tengo miedo− balbuceó.

− _Los humanos son una basura_ − y sus ojos se tornaron azules, al tiempo en que un aura del mismo color rodeaba al joven, para tras unos segundos se levitación, salir disparado como bala de cañón hacia la pared de la izquierda, lugar a donde todos dirigieron sus miradas. Mas cuando regresaron al causante de tal espectáculo no lo encontraron en su lugar, sino a varios metros del suelo y en clara dirección hacia el balcón donde se encontraba Giovanni.

Todos se pusieron de pie, varios entrenadores y agentes del Escuadrón de Seguridad liberaron a sus pokémon, pero la velocidad de Mewtwo fue tanta que nadie podía ver a ciencia cierta dónde estaba. Sólo ese haz de luz azul que se aproximaba como una flecha hacia el líder de la organización.

−¡TE VOY A MATAR!− gritó, sonriendo como un loco, demostrando con eso el verdadero estado de su mente. Su puño en alto, cargado de energía psíquica iba a dirigirse directamente hacia la garganta del hombre, con el fin de acabar con su vida y verlo morir.

Lo tomaría, apretaría y disfrutaría con ver su expresión agonizante entre sus manos. De seguro alguien presionaría el botón que activaría el artefacto en su pecho, pero sabía que eso sería inútil. Sus poderes habían crecido a tal punto que ya de nada serviría.

Oh, por fin su máximo deseo se haría realidad, por fin su existencia tendría un sentido. Ya no habría batallas sin objeto para él, ya no tendría que vivir temeroso de lo que pudieran hacerle. No, ya no más. A partir de ese momento, por fin el ser más poderoso del mundo sería libre de hacer lo que él considerara mejor con su vida, y arrasaría con cualquiera que pensara lo contrario, ya fueran humanos o pokémon.

Las noches en vela, pensando en Isla Nueva, en Fuji, en su libertad, en querer huir; ahora por fin cobraban un sentido.

Por fin sería libre.

Sin embargo, las cosas dieron un vuelco. Porque antes de que el clon pudiese poner un solo dedo sobre la piel de su víctima, sintió un terrible dolor en su pecho, el cual se expandió por todo su organismo, hasta obligarlo a caer. Chocó contra el barandal del balcón, golpeándose las costillas para luego terminar en el suelo del estadio, a varios metros abajo. Mas el golpe de la caída y en el barandal, jamás podrían haberlo preparado para el padecimiento del que era víctima.

Gritaba con voz psíquica y física, perforando las mentes y los oídos de todos los presentes. Convulsionaba y se revolcaba, sintiendo como si se estuviese quemando por dentro, como si sus huesos, músculos y nervios se derritieran. Creía que su piel se desvanecía y que pronto su interior expuesto no soportaría más y moriría. Pero vaya error, seguía vivo y más que nunca. El dolor era tal que ni siquiera podía caer inconsciente, ni siquiera podía cerrar los ojos.

Se había equivocado, no era lo suficientemente fuerte.

Todos veían como el pokémon más poderoso del mundo gritaba y se retorcía de un dolor tan profundo, que hasta llegaron a sentir lástima por él. Su respiración agitada cuando dejaba de clamar por ayuda, sus ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, fijos arriba, como si pretendiera recibir socorro de entes celestiales.

− _¡César!_ −gritó de pronto en la cabeza del aludido, ya que cuando éste escuchó la mención de su nombre, miró en todas direcciones para notar que nadie lo miraba. Mewtwo se las estaba arreglando para comunicarse sólo con él. _−¡César! ¡Perdóname!_

−...

− _¡César!_

− _M-Mewtwo..._

− _No olvides... nuestro trato._

− _No..._

− _Cuando sea fuerte...cuando sea fuerte...por favor...¡promételo!_

− _No olvidaré nuestro trato. Te lo prometo_ − y el pokémon no contestó, mas siguió gritando y retorciéndose, levantando cada vez mas polvo del estadio.

Giovanni lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, pero tras pasados unos segundos, se alzó y llamo la atención de todos los presentes.

−Que esto les sirva de lección − dijo apuntando a Mewtwo. −No importa quienes sean, no importa el grado que tengan en la organización, todos y cada uno de ustedes, ha jurado lealtad al Equipo Rocket. Y a menos que quieran terminar así, han de demostrarla. − Y todos se quedaron en el más profundo silencio. Si esto era el precio que debía pagar Mewtwo por su rebeldía, ¿Qué les quedaba a ellos?

En tanto, el hombre luego de unos minutos de mantenerse con la mirada fija en el cuerpo del blanquecino pokémon, chasqueó los dedos y Lerman rápidamente presionó el botón, eliminando el padecimiento del clon tan rápido como vino.

Mewtwo gritó otra vez, pero se quedó quieto, mirando al cielo como si de un cadáver se tratase, mas las lágrimas que abandonaron sus ojos demostraban a todos que seguía con vida. Vio a Giovanni en lo alto, notando su reprobación en su mirar, pero en lugar de sentir otra vez la rabia burbujeante, se dejó seducir por el sueño, presintiendo que en verdad, ya no despertaría.

...

...

...

 **Nota de autor:**

Uf, no diré nada por la tardanza, porque a estas alturas de la vida, no vale mucho la pena.

Y tampoco voy a prometer sobre el siguiente capítulo porque la verdad es que ni siquiera está en versión borrador (sólo en mi cabeza)

Sé que esta historia va extremadamente lento, pero de que la voy a terminar, la voy a terminar. Después de todo, he gastado mucha materia gris y vamos, sé el dolor de una historia inconclusa.

Eso, saludos

MG


End file.
